


【OS】色度

by Maniaaa



Series: 廣義人妻相對論 [5]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 65,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniaaa/pseuds/Maniaaa
Summary: ABO設定，改編自三島由紀夫《春雪》　大野清顯x櫻井聰子





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ABO
> 
> ＊與現實人物團體無關　
> 
> ＊大致上是對三島由紀夫的《春之雪》擅自而且自我流的改編
> 
> ＊大野清顯役／櫻井聰子役

　　01

 

 

　　甫有一點秋日兆頭的早晨，他起先想一整天什麼事情也不做，後來作罷。

　　當大野把自己的決定告訴他的同窗，對方便用最快的速度來到大野家裡來，說想划船，一路直上他的房間，他那個時候才剛醒來沒多久，依著他的習慣靠在窗邊那張躺椅上面睡，不知道那有什麼意思，要有人問他，他只說自己不愛西式的軟床。

　　躺椅往上，牆給挖出了一扇維多利亞式的凸窗，黃銅窗格飾條擦得像金子一樣發亮，直直橫橫細細，又像被扯開的蛛網。

　　一隻手握不滿的桔梗花形狀握把扎在窗底，要開的時候得要花上一點力氣，大野很少碰它，旁人都認為，那已經到了讓大野家的少爺覺得刺眼的地步。

　　他們說要划船的地方是大野家裡的湖，從大野房裡的窗戶看出去能看見一半，占地有多大，大野並不清楚，現在秋楓極美，不去划船，難道不是太可惜了的一件事情嗎？他的朋友是這麼說的。

　　話雖如此，附庸風雅應當適可而止，大野明白他的這個朋友划不好船，可又只準備了一副槳。和槳比起來，書倒是帶得足足。

　　大野本來有要去學校的意思，如今一件黑色縱襟制服上衣被他一粒一粒扭開銅金色釦子拆了下來，只留下白色長袖麻襯衫，領口鬆散，袖口緊扣，兩條吊帶緊緊搭在他的肩膀上，像有什麼重擔，逼得他貓起背來，縮掉半個肚子，被他的同學給笑了，穿這種東西在裡面可不合規矩，現在都入秋了，你難道一點兒也不冷？

　　有什麼關係呢，大野是蠻不在意。總之勉勉強強兩個人划到了中之島，趁著有點陽光，他曉得他的好同學必定是要就著這些東西虛耗一個下午。他不是這樣過日子的，大野翻了個身，趴在他們這個家裡最不經修飾的地方，全身都埋進了蘆葦裡，把蘆葦躺得橫七豎八。

 

　　「我真愛你們家裡的湖。你太懶散了，你該常常來划一划。」

 

　　大野聞言挪開借來蓋在臉上遮擋陽光的詩集，仔細一看還是反著的。

　　數十年前，一個樸素的地方武士家族須臾之間發家起來，他出生的時候，這個家已經有了新的名字和新的地，有什麼不是新的，就連嬰孩也是新的，侯爵夫人全神貫注地，凝視奶媽抱著大野在懷裡搖，侯爵站在一旁斟酌袖扣樣式，他有個兒子了，那實在太重要，他非得好好把自己打理好，再來看看他的兒子不可。

　　若這孩子以後是α……

　　是呀，那可真是──

　　我們得好好栽培他，讓他像個真正的貴族一樣優雅。

　　是呀，夫人贊同極了。是呀，老爺。

　　

　　大野捏了一桿蘆葦，把結穗的地方揮了揮，實在沒什麼意思，他垂著眼睛，既不想碰那些書，也不想繼續和這秋日近午的太陽過不去，他的同學沒再同他說話了，湖中島安靜得全是鳥鳴蟲鳴，沒有章法，他的同學拍了拍他的腿，忽快忽慢，乎輕忽重，同樣沒有章法。

　　大野智瞇起眼睛，他不懼怕這種程度的日光。

　　遠遠地，在湖邊的那座石橋上出現了好些個熟識的身影，大野認得出來，走在中段的是他的母親，她一貫想把整個季節穿在她身上。

　　還有另外一位年紀差不多的女性，那應該就是他的阿姨，他母親的表妹。這位阿姨成了妃殿下，身分不可同日而語，就連他母親也殷勤起來，邀她時常過來走動走動，還趕在秋天之前把家裡的各個地方都修修剪剪一遍。

　　在她們身邊，那個低著頭小步行走的是一個大野他們很少有機會見到的年輕Ω男性，他和服的顏色比她們的都要淡，像他腳下淙淙穿石而過的清澈水流。

　　一行人正打算要從橋邊溯行而過，他們擠在岸邊，主僕混雜，幾個侍女下去探路，把下擺挽得高高，露出蜂蜜色的雙腿，連成一排好讓主人們扶著她們的肩膀安全過去。

　　大野眼睛眨也不眨地凝視著這些人，像看一隻在夏日高溫裡起火燃燒的死蟬，藍色的火焰，紅色的蟬殼，融化在一起，最後變成看不出形狀的焦炭，一碰就碎成灰燼，捲入風裡不留痕跡。

　　突然那個Ω抬起頭來，望向他這裡，不發出一點聲音，而只是看著他。流水濺上他素色的足袋，他從袴的下襬不意探出的足踝，比春天的雪還要更潔白純淨。

　　

　　那個人有雙明亮的眼睛，天生適合用來注視別人，此刻那應是一面如鏡的湖泊，卻被風刮起層層漣漪。他還有張五官精緻的臉，日光打亮了他的輪廓，他的儀態上沒有可以被挑剔的地方。

　　但就在大野清楚地看見那位客人究竟是誰的瞬間，所有美好卻驟然凋萎，變成了一地枯黃的雜草。

　　大野扔掉了手中的蘆葦，他厭惡這東西會沾上指尖的汁液，而就在這時，他的母親提起裙擺「哎呀」輕喊出聲，顯然是發現了島上的他們。

　　「青山君。」她熟絡地呼喚他的同學，又把陽傘舉得更高。「你們那裡的太陽可真灼人呀。」

　　「可不是嗎。」青山朝他們揮手，他其實做的是一個像摘帽的動作，從摺起來的袖子露出一節曬得黝黑，形狀結實健康的手臂。

 

　　「那個人是誰？」

　　現在正一邊揮著手，一邊向他打探那個年輕男子的青山，儼然是隻褪色的孔雀，大野不想和他耗費唇舌，只說那是妃殿下的外甥，另一邊的外甥，和他們可不一樣了。

　　大野悻悻地說。「櫻井翔。」

　　櫻井小他一歲多，小的時候他曾經到櫻井家去住過好一陣子，兩個人吃住一起，老師也是同樣一個人，但多半時間他們都在玩，現在能想起來的具體記憶，和風雅沾得上邊的，大概只有歌牌了。

　　「啊，你可從沒和我提過他。」青山目送他們遠走，又回來想要看書，但書也看不下去了。

　　「你怎麼了？平常沒少見你愁眉苦臉的樣子，但是你現在──」青山的問題很快打住。

 

　　大野那短暫的、毫不掩飾的冷漠沒多久就消失了，青山於是沒把大野那古怪的反應放在心上，他把船划到岸邊，用繩子綁牢，好空下手來安頓那些書本，隨後就因為有要事返家了。而侯爵夫人一行人也在這個時候全都渡過了那個小石橋，正緩緩朝著落單的大野走來。

　　侯爵夫人和妃殿下走在前頭，大野加入他們，和櫻井自然而然地落在了後面，他接過了僕人手上的傘，撐在他和櫻井之間。過了正午秋日漸漸稀微，只剩下滿湖面映出來的橘金色有點暖意，大野琢磨著要收傘，櫻井卻在這個時候同他搭話。

 

　　這些年沒見，櫻井已經剪掉了長髮，頸子後面還能看見剃上去的髮渣子。他毫無徵兆地變成了韶華正茂的Ω，狠狠打擊了大野的期待，他以為他們同樣都會是α，永遠的朋友，一生的夥伴，現在已不復可能。

　　「今天的天氣很好。」櫻井低下頭，從大野的視線看過去，他可能是在盯著自己的足尖，那是Ω羞怯時該有的表現。

　　「這是秋季的第一天。」大野說。

　　「是嗎？」櫻井說。「我沒有注意到，您真細心。」

　　大野不喜歡這個話題，索性不再繼續。他們悶頭走了好一會兒，只要他不說話，櫻井就也不吭聲，陽傘下只有他們起起伏伏的呼吸，他從那些溫濕的吸與吐之間，嗅到了一絲絲香甜的氣味，讓他想起秋天理應是熟成收穫的季節。

　　櫻井的手指滑上傘柄，他略略冰冷的指尖貼在大野的掌側，想從大野的手裡接過那把傘。大野用眼角餘光偷覷櫻井，櫻井長得要比他高了，他有了一點想回憶童年的情懷，可是櫻井轉化成了Ω的這個事實，總在大野觀察櫻井的時候刺上他的心底，現在看起來，櫻井就連走路的姿態也不同以往，似乎都是從他變成Ω開始的。

　　這些發現讓大野感到十分困倦，即便在傘下，他也幾乎快要睜不開眼睛。可是面對櫻井翔他總該有個方法，他得先說點話，再來櫻井也會回他幾句，之後他便能閃避掉櫻井將要給他設下的陷阱。

　　「你是為什麼過來這裡？」大野問。他的聲音抬高了一點，讓他聽起來很愉悅又期待的樣子。

　　櫻井聽見了他的問話，似乎很開心。「父親讓我來這裡唸書。」他又忽然忐忑起來，一連眨了好幾下眼睛。

　　「我以為侯爵或夫人已經知會您了。」

 

　　他並沒有被通知。大野走到傘外，又再次避開了話題，他的麻質襯衫白得發亮，隱隱現出裡面的肌膚，不禁讓櫻井聯想到透入障子的春日陽光，大野的肌膚，正是那種純粹的、一塵不染的顏色。

　　「難得過來一趟，有想到哪裡去逛逛，提前告訴我一聲。」大野說。「只是我不划船。」

　　櫻井掩著嘴巴在笑，好像他說了什麼笑話一樣。在這段時間裡，櫻井一直凝視著他，用一種銳利的目光，一下又一下地刺他，打算把他扎穿。

　　尤其是離別前櫻井最後望向他的那一眼，爆裂開來如同花火，炸得大野發昏。

　　彼時在蟬殼上燃燒起來的火焰，是櫻井用鏡片聚引出來的殘酷烈火，當時櫻井的模樣，因為汗水流入他的眼睛而記憶不清，除了蟬以外，只剩下既刺且痛的知覺，長久留存在大野心裡。

 

　　兩人再次重逢的當晚，大野正從他透明得可見盤子花紋的湯裡打撈一點他勉強嚥得下去的東西，突然侯爵夫人發話了。

　　她緩慢地用刀叉切割分解一隻投降的斑鳩，她大可不必親力親為，無人知曉她為何要這麼做。

　　「我聽說你邀請翔少爺明日出遊，訂好地點了嗎？」夫人問。

　　「還沒有。」大野說。

　　「我還記得你們小時候感情很好。」侯爵說。他突然揚起來的下巴，想必是又想起他的獨生子進宮給妃殿下提裙裾的往事。

　　突然要來這裡唸書的櫻井翔、他父親在水晶燈下閃動的雙眼、和他母親放下酒杯時的不意斜瞥，這兩人自始至終那一派故作輕鬆的態度──大野已然察覺了他父母親的意圖。

　　「在他們那裡，所有適合也有意思的對象，全都被他拒絕了。」侯爵說。

　　「哎呀，都拒絕了，那可怎麼辦才好。」夫人說。「若他不是另有中意的對象，那也就是太心高氣傲了，這下子不是眼界以上的是不行了。」

　　「妳說得是。」侯爵轉向大野的方向，大野的湯匙正貼在梅子奶蛋糕的邊緣，淺淺地剷下一道溝壑。

　　「櫻井伯爵是傷透了腦筋。他們有恩於我們，在東京好好照顧他們少爺，也是一種償還吧。」

　　大野聽清楚了。這個「恩」，基本上都是因他在櫻井家的那段日子而欠下的，理應由他負責優先償還。但是那個櫻井，狡猾的櫻井，聰明的櫻井，此刻又在想什麼呢？

　　他和他說的要到東京來學習的事情，或許全是謊言，他的性徵，他的性徵就是他對他撒過最嚴重的謊，現在櫻井是在哪裡，看著他像落入蛛網裡的飛蛾一樣掙扎？大野挑掉了梅子，那個至酸的氣味，竟然讓他想起櫻井今日因為走動而蒸出的信息素氣味。

 

　　「智君，對於這個安排，你有什麼想法？」夫人問。

 

　　在她面前，大野輕輕放下了鍍金的湯匙，他的輪廓歪歪扭扭地映在上面。

　　大野侯爵家的少爺，有與人初見時總能烙在對方心裡的卓然容貌，他的教養和皮囊，全都是他父母希望他擁有的東西，像被盛在水晶杯裡的美酒那麼高雅，那麼醇厚完美。

　　她看著他，像在欣賞一座雕塑，並不明白大野的心思。

 

　　「毫無想法。我明日要去學校認真學習。」大野笑道。「怎麼可能有空和翔君出門呢？」

 

 


	2. 02

　　

# 02

 

　　之後大野就如同他對自己父母親所言，即便收到了櫻井給他捎來的信，櫻井在信裡有意無意地提及了一些遠近馳名的餐館或是哪裡有趣，他也沒有致電或回信和櫻井相約出遊的時間。

　　大野那日說的認真學習和不與櫻井出遊的這件事情比起來，並沒有被踏實地做到。他那天其實是去了社團，一個人畫了整天的畫，他說他一個人，主要是因為他一做這件事情便忘了自己，自然眼裡也看不見進進出出的別人。

　　到入冬之前，櫻井總共給他送了兩封信過來，他一封都沒回，果然之後也就像扔進井裡的石子沒有半點回音。

　　然而這樣子的互不相會很快便被打破了。

　　新年的時候，櫻井伯爵家的侍女長牧根過來拜年，櫻井翔倒是不見人影，大野不怎麼熱衷家裡的新年，他能待在房間裡就待在房間裡，他的母親拿這個說笑，調侃他像個剛嫁到夫家去的年輕媳婦。這個女人沒有發現牧根悄悄溜進她兒子的房間裡，牧根要是洩露蹤跡的話，那便是從她那塗得厚白的臉一路掉下粉來。

　　牧根的臉從側面望過去是扁平的，她的嘴唇也極細極薄，遠遠看過去像是兩條沒有暈開的紅線。她拿了一盒用紫綢裹住的東西過來，弄得像是拜年的禮品一樣，不明不白地讓大野收下了。

　　牧根走了以後，大野在睡前把它拆開來。

　　裡面是一盒顏料和畫具，大野正納悶，他又發現了一張紙卡，上面沒有署名，但他總之知道那是櫻井的字，寫得不快不慢，恰巧占滿了整張紙卡，像經過精密計算。

　　──這陣子在店裡看到的，覺得你可能會喜歡。

 

　　大野沉默地點著了一根菸。

　　青山聳了聳肩，又捶了捶肩，他的肩膀十分寬厚，吊帶有時會卡進他的肩膀，讓他不怎麼舒服。學習院裡有個被稱作彎曲場的地方，也就是他們現在所處的這裡，一個煙霧繚繞的巢穴，學校裡的地下鍋爐室就是這樣為了這些躲躲藏藏的學生開放，作為高等科的最高年級學生，吸菸是可以低調犯規的事情。

　　大野捏著自己揪扯在一起的瀏海，他用鼻子深深吸了一口氣，拿菸的那手彈了彈菸灰，菸頭又這樣亮了起來，和鍋爐隱隱透出來的暗光是一個顏色。

　　青山能看見大野濕潤的舌尖，夾在大野纖細手指之間的那根菸，有牙齒輾壓下去的咬痕。

　　「話說你和你的青梅竹馬怎麼樣了？」青山問。他並非有意追探朋友的隱私，但作為一個正在準備明年入學考試的學生，他總得給自己找點樂子。大野想來也是明白，他那張白皙的臉上本來還有一點暢快的神色，現在看起來卻更像是慘白著臉，他加快了抽吸，彷彿要讓自己嗆到一樣。

　　青山還記得，大野智用來規避住校的藉口便是肺部和呼吸道疾病，是侯爵一手幫忙安排的藉口，還請了醫生開立診斷書。侯爵對他的管教可以說是相當寬鬆，大概也是因為公卿家的孩子一出生就是五等爵位之身，不嚴加管教也是一種對朝廷的尊重。總之為了裝得像一點，大野不時就摸著自己的胸口蹙眉頭，或是咳個幾下嗽，要是他悶著頭吸菸的樣子被看見了，恐怕不住校的資格就要被註銷了吧。

　　「那我下次就換成心臟。」大野一手按在胸前，透入地下室的光線正巧落在他的手指上，他把手放了下來，就像揮走偽裝成光點的害蟲。

　　「我們已經快三個月沒見面了。」大野回答青山關於櫻井的問題。青山說櫻井是住校生，這個事實讓大野豁然開朗，他以為，為了親事前來東京的櫻井，必然是會住在譬如他的阿姨，妃殿下安排的住所，由牧根緊緊隨侍，唸書只是幌子。

　　青山訝異地嘆息了一聲。

　　「你最尊敬的作家是誰？」大野問青山。「法蘭茲．卡夫卡。」青山說。大野點了下頭，他當然知道青山的喜好。「那麼我現在送你卡夫卡的幾本德文書如何？」大野問。

　　青山捻熄手裡的菸。「求之不得。」

　　大野卻搖了搖頭，他的動作機械化而果決。「我不喜歡。」大野說。「他是刻意這麼做的。」

　　「那又如何。」青山說。「正因為是刻意這麼做的，才顯得可愛不是嗎？」他沒注意到自己用詞輕浮得驚人。又和大野提起他將要有法國朋友來日本的事情，其實那是他父母親的朋友，他得負責招待的是他們的兒子，一對兄弟，二十歲上下，就和他們差不多年紀。

　　「那可真是麻煩，我不會說法語，他們又不說英語。」

　　「我倒是知道有個人法語說得很好。」大野告訴青山，櫻井學的就是法語。

　　「但我和那位甚至沒正式見過面。」青山說，似乎有要婉拒大野的意思。

　　只要當成同學就可以了吧，而不是Ω，大野垂著眼睛說。好像他之前對於櫻井的性徵一點意見都沒有似的，這種時候確實是不好意思，但以他和櫻井是青梅竹馬的交情看來，去講講或許是有可能的，大野下了這樣的結論。

　　青山聞言知曉了大野有要替他奔走的意思，不禁感激起來，慶幸自己有交了大野這麼一個好朋友。而大野只向他要求一件事情，他告訴青山，櫻井拿走了他某個非常重要而他卻拿不回來的東西，這件事情不適合聲張，他只要青山想辦法幫他看看櫻井住的地方是什麼樣子就好。

　　青山承諾了下來，他找到櫻井的舍友，舍友叫做藤井，是β，依照大野想要的，藤井描述得鉅細靡遺，藉由青山的轉達，大野對於櫻井的宿舍有了基本的雛型，青山顯然將他打探櫻井隱私的這個行為視為他對櫻井存有一個α對Ω的喜愛，而有了自己是在幫助朋友戀情的誤會，雖然做得是這樣打探人的不光采事情，但因為他對於櫻井的某個意外發現，青山的罪惡感也非常稀薄，幾乎可以說是沒有。

　　「一切都維持著入住時的樣子，不太擅長收拾，但也不能說是凌亂。從家裡寄來的信幾乎一天一封，整齊地收在樟木盒子裡。」

　　藤井給的都是諸如這種描述。

　　青山說完話以後，東張西望了一陣，從衣襟裡翻出一本書，書皮樸素得半個字也沒有，青山說，這大概就是你在找的東西。大野當下覺得自己應該要告訴青山，這些都是他瞎說的，但看青山那個反應，他又不得不再次把話吞回喉嚨裡，裝作理所當然地接過青山交給他的東西，這可算是偷竊。

　　這樣子給予櫻井翔一點報復，就像是在睡著的貓咪尾巴上用貓尾草抽打牠，也是可笑又不痛不癢的吧，正因如此，實施起來並沒有令大野感到不安。

 

　　「他怎麼會有禁賣的書？」青山問。「我聽說這本書裡，不是在散步，就是在狎妓。」

 

　　大野回到家中以後，謹慎地把那本永井荷風的法蘭西物語藏在自己的書櫃上，在他看來這房間裡沒有一個地方叫人安心，不如直接當一般的書放著，也省得鬼鬼祟祟。

　　櫻井學的是法語，他在桌上擺了一本法蘭西物語的這件事情，不如說直率得令人發笑──青山是這麼說的。大野不明白青山對櫻井這麼直白的批評是基於什麼立場，青山總會從別人讀的書來看人，他認為完全準確，或是青山心中對於Ω的印象，只因為一本禁書，就在櫻井翔的身上驚世駭俗地墜毀。

　　可大野並不在乎青山的哲學，因為他批評了櫻井，替他做了這些的青山突然也不值得佩服和感謝了，青山只是一個枯燥的α，他不曉得自己怎麼要和青山做朋友，青山那個在大阪控訴院當法官的父親，可一點也不希望自己應該要樸實剛健的兒子和他們這種臉色蒼白全無血氣的人結伴。

　　大野甚至有了要直接告訴青山，櫻井不同意幫忙的想法。但櫻井會回絕的可能性，事實上在他看來很小，可以說是幾乎沒有。

　　那是因為他將要親自去拜託櫻井的緣故。

　　大野將雙手兜進他的襯衫與和服中間那塊寬鬆的縫隙裡，他告訴青山這些想法放在櫻井身上都是錯的，如果櫻井不是那麼美好，和青山提的那種裝模作樣人物完全不同的話，他怎麼可能會好幾年來都一直愛戀著櫻井。

　　青山隨即出現尷尬的神色，他明白大野是在暗示他，櫻井不是他可以說長道短的對象。於是那些發青的東西，從他的下巴爬上他的眼睛，牽動他整張臉扭扭曲曲。他常常發誓他再也不要和大野廝混，因為無論他怎麼做，以一個朋友而言，他實在太容易被他不能看透的大野傷害了。

　　如果不是青山這麼說，大野也不會對這樣的櫻井感到喜愛，在深夜捧著禁書閱讀的櫻井翔，突然有了生機勃勃的形象，在大野的記憶中發熱發燙。對他來說，想像端莊的櫻井捧著淫亂的鉛字閱讀是可愛的，抹平了他內心某處時時竄動的焦慮。

　　他不要櫻井是個Ω，現在他察覺到，他的抗拒是因為他對櫻井太過看輕。

　　大野決定提筆給櫻井寫一封信，不，他不要寫信了。

 

　　隔日的早上，大野向學校打了電話，擅自用感冒請了假。又給櫻井打去電話，說今日醒來，突然想去乘車賞雪，要櫻井也和學校告病請假，那樣便能成行。但櫻井是住校生，以自己的名義連絡不太方便，他也不想和櫻井直接通電話，所以大野打給了牧根。

　　牧根很快地傳回了櫻井的答覆。

 

　　櫻井應了好。他說他會自己走過去人力車休息站，雖然深感抱歉，但得請大野稍等他一會兒。

 

 

 


	3. 03

# 03

 

　　大野遣了他的學僕塚田先去人力車休息站找一兩個車伕，塚田站在門口，穿著袖子和衣襟髒灰灰的衣服，他正用自己和這幢關東地區數一數二華美洋宅的格格不入，暗暗地譴責大野，因為大野是這麼懈惰，卻還是有甚至不需要入學考試的大學等著他去讀，在這樣的少爺面前，總令塚田感到痛苦。

　　現在塚田連大野的房間都不想走進去，他覺得少爺真是任性至極。大野見他沒有動作，於是微微噘著嘴，那不過是他放鬆時或等待時的表情，但當他的表情和五官漸漸吻合起來，卻有一種絳紫色的媚態浮現出來，他委屈地蹙起了眉，或者根本沒有，塚田本來想勸他去學校，後來看他那樣就也放棄了。

　　大野從他房間的那扇維多利亞凸窗向下看，塚田連外套都沒披，三兩下地走得看不見人影。他自己則是慢悠悠坐馬車過去，抵達人力車休息站時櫻井還沒有到，大野鬆了一口氣。

　　塚田見大野穿著學校的制服過來，竟有些欣慰。他想要是大野下午肯去學校那也是極好的，若是上午的賞雪能讓他做下這個決定，那也不算是一件壞事，他沒有助長少爺的惡習。

　　「你回家以後別告訴我父母親我的去向，就說我去學校了。」

　　「要是他們和學校通了電話，那您的行蹤肯定會敗露。」

　　大野偏頭過來，笑著看了看他。塚田的視線定在大野又高又細的鼻樑上，那裡沾上了一片細雪，一下子就融化在大野的皮膚上，像被吸納進去。

　　他感覺到自己確實也攙和進了大野的秘密裡，那個笑容便是一個親切的警告。

 

　　大野沒有戴上他的學生帽，在雪花落滿他的頭髮之前，他先坐進去車裡面等待，穿上了他的黑色大衣，車伕替他把車篷拉起來，在這狹小的陰翳空間裡，大野失去了對於時間的感受，頃刻瞬間隨著雪花飄落而延伸成為無限永恆，他感到一種美好的混亂緊緊抓住了他的心靈。

　　櫻井翔就在這個時候終於到了人力車休息站。

　　牧根撐著傘，一路緊緊地隨著櫻井身邊，但櫻井不知道是有意無意，一直堪堪要走出她的傘下，他邁著比他去大野侯爵家裡賞楓時更大也更急促的步子，就像不肯給牧根跟上似的，牧根低頭撐傘，但她銳利的目光早就在四處仔細探察，直到她看見大野智掀開車篷為止。

　　今早接到了大野的電話，牧根驚訝於大野智的隨興所為，甚至是有一點強人所難了。牧根斟酌了好一會兒才打給櫻井，顧及櫻井回話時多少有些不方便，因此促成這段賞雪之行的多半是她的話語。櫻井得知這個猝不及防的邀請時，起先是打算要拒絕的。

　　「智少爺請您和他在人力車休息站見面。」

　　她那巧妙的咬字，讓櫻井確信他和大野在做的事情，是必須要避開同學師長眼目的幽會。他私自請假的罪惡感，和期待與大野見面的心情，正被擺在一個本來就歪向一邊的天秤上衡量。

 

　　「我知道了。那麼請完病假以後，妳派輛馬車過來，我完成手續之後過去。」

　　「我不能在這個時候派馬車過去。」牧根卻這麼說。「請您步行吧，我會去接您。您打算用什麼理由呢？那可不能和智少爺碰巧一樣。」

　　「用在α身上不會出現的那件事情當成理由，那麼就當然不可能相同。」她又說。電話彼端櫻井好半晌都沒有回應，她心裡於是蕩漾出一種澄澈的暢快感，她知道櫻井很可能是同意了。

 

　　牧根從不懈怠，一直辛勤地照顧著櫻井。當櫻井的初次熱潮期洶湧來臨時，是她首先發現的。夫人從牧根那裡聽說了她兒子的身體變化，出於她自己本身是個α，對此鮮有了解，於是將照看櫻井的一切事務幾乎全都交給了牧根。

　　牧根從濕潤的被褥裡把櫻井抱了起來，像打撈一隻水鳥，再放到乾淨的被褥上。

　　櫻井那個時候還是孩童一樣的身量，她的手臂卻因為捧著櫻井而在細細顫抖，隨即她明白了，她是因為承受著櫻井被一夕之間改變的命運，以及參與了這個改變所帶來令人戰慄的鮮美感受．而在這碩大而無從抗衡的勢力面前，不得不由自內心地表現出虔敬。

 

　　牧根抬起頭來看了看走在她前方的櫻井，櫻井白瓷一般的臉頰因為行走而泛起了一片潮紅，連帶著他粉色的耳廓也隱隱蘊含著一股生機勃勃的力量。

　　牧根感到放心了，她自然曉得要用什麼方法才能讓櫻井惹人憐愛。她又看見了大野，大野坐在車上，居高臨下俯瞰著她。於是她一邊納悶自己為什麼要這麼做呢，一邊忙著和車伕一起攙扶櫻井上車，櫻井還在生她的氣，輕輕地捏了她手腕一下，牧根的袖子落了下來，她低下頭行禮，向他們道了聲走好。

　　大野從緩緩闔起的車篷邊緣，越過了櫻井，看見牧根消失在雪裡的那張白臉，是帶著微笑的。

　　方才車子因為櫻井上車時弄出來的那陣搖晃，已經隨著櫻井坐穩，車伕一前一後開始推拉人力車而靜止下來。在寂靜的車廂裡，櫻井抽了一下鼻子的聲音，清楚地被大野收入耳裡。他翻出一條蘇格蘭的毛毯，櫻井順從地接了過來，仔細鋪在他們兩人的腿上。

　　「一大早醒來，想著今天的雪特別漂亮，想和你賞雪。」大野說。「希望你原諒我這麼任性的請求。」

　　櫻井偏著頭望了望他，睫毛簌簌眨動，沉默就是他的應許。他的視線總沒有真的放在大野身上，而是若有所思的樣子。大野不曉得牧根和櫻井之間發生什麼事，但他對櫻井徒步走來的這件事情確實感到疑惑。

　　「你一路走來很冷，不要感冒了。」大野輕聲說。他直視著前方，不時飛入車內的白雪很快便融化了，沾在他的衣服和皮膚上，成了細細的一簇水珠。

　　「不冷。」櫻井搶在大野的語尾回答。「我穿得很多。」他把自己戴著的薄皮手套摘了下來，放在毛毯上面，手套裡的那雙手冷冰冰的，櫻井不想被發現，就把手放進毛毯裡，在椅座之上，隨著車子的晃動，不時就會碰到大野的腿，令他不知如何是好，只能說今天的雪景確實很美。

　　「你也喜歡就太好了。」

　　大野的手放到他的手背上，就像不曉得他們相碰了一樣，然後便蜷起手指，握住了他的手，他們的手在蘇格蘭毛毯之下隱密地交疊著，大野的手心沒有潮濕的感覺，像雪一樣乾燥，像雪一樣溫暖。

　　在走過來的路上，櫻井已經看了足夠多的雪。現在他從車內的黃色賽璐珞觀景窗看見了自己淡淡浮在窗上的倒影，大野穿著制服過來，他卻穿著便服，這該如何是好，不就顯得他無心所學，一心只想和大野見面了嗎？

　　「我們要去哪裡？」櫻井問。

　　「就在戶外待一陣子。」大野說。他吩咐車伕就一直向前走，只管向前走。櫻井對這樣沒有目的地的旅行感到不安，他不時望著觀景窗，或是抬頭去看車蓬，從車篷上也有雪飄落下來，順著風又被捲到車外。

　　對櫻井來說，和大野分別的日子已有五年之久，因為大野不喜寫信的緣故，若不是他自己過來東京，恐怕沒有機會和大野有這樣的聯繫，這一切都是因為他父親突然要他來這裡念書，起初櫻井的心裡隱約有種不祥的預感，現在這些預感卻已經躲到這車廂陰暗的縫隙裡，他的面前只有一片白茫茫的雪景，向著道路筆直延伸下去。

　　什麼都沒有，也什麼都可能會有。

 

　　「我想和你說聲抱歉，關於之前約定好要帶你逛逛東京的事情，我卻沒有實現。」

　　大野的聲音就那樣從他回憶裡遙遠的地方傳來，櫻井隨即明白過來他們已經不在京都了，他挪了挪自己的手，擔心將要出汗，他不想讓大野感覺到他溽濕的手心。

　　櫻井搖了搖頭。「現在我就覺得很幸福了。」

 

　　這樣子強硬的出遊，竟然也能讓櫻井感到幸福嗎？大野緩緩收回了手，他感覺櫻井拋了一個忐忑的眼神過來，但櫻井什麼話也沒說。

　　車子又往前行了一段距離，車外車伕們的吆喝聲悶悶地傳進車內，車子的細細起伏動搖著他們本就並不安定的心思，櫻井身上的香氣在車內飄散開來，那是一種哀傷的味道，像燒掉了整片滿開的枝垂櫻。

　　大野感覺到自己加快的心搏，他認為這下子有必要解開自己扣滿的領子，於是先扭開了大衣最上的那顆釦子，領章在昏暗的車廂內一瞬之間閃出了光亮，吸引了櫻井的目光。

　　外面雪下得更大了，窸窸窣窣自車篷上落下，車內也從那些鉛灰色的縫隙裡下起雪來，大野正在整理他的大衣，他低垂著的纖長睫毛，沾上了好多雛羽般的細雪。

　　櫻井被那樣的景象吸引，不知不覺朝著他伸出手來。大野自然地拉住櫻井的手，不讓櫻井收回去半分，他們就這樣在空中平靜地對峙。

　　櫻井因為訝異而凝望著大野，他的頸窩有融化的雪，翹起來的髮尾也有些許水氣，明亮的大眼睛此時染上了容易受傷的眼神，以少年來說太過豐潤美麗的嘴唇緊抿起來，大野感覺這是一張漂亮的臉，結合在一起時，從眉尾至下頷這一切精巧的情緒流動，都讓他感到心驚。

　　櫻井已經不打算抗拒他了。

　　大野將自己的嘴唇貼上櫻井的嘴唇，在他身體裡，蟄伏許久的燥熱正要向他襲擊。櫻井顯然是嚇到了，他起初推了推大野，在大野將要結束一個吻時，他卻又輕輕地按住大野的後背，用鼻尖去碰大野的鼻尖。

　　大野心中若有一點不安與強加的刻薄偽裝，此刻也已經融化在櫻井甜蜜柔軟的口腔裡了。他放棄和櫻井的性徵掙扎，也不再把這早晚會發生的轉變全部的責任都推卸給櫻井，只是抗拒著車廂每一次要將他們分開的搖擺，更深地、更果斷地去親吻櫻井。

　　他的指尖先是摸上了櫻井的耳朵，然後向下滑到了他的頷骨，感受到了櫻井細膩的肌膚，又握住他的手腕，將他纖細的骨骼緊抓在手裡。大野還摸上了櫻井的胸口，從絹質的外衣觸得了櫻井的體溫，櫻井胸前的那塊衣料，正隨著櫻井的呼吸而驟然起伏，他想將手從那細窄的嫩杏色衣縫擠進去，那裡是最靠近櫻井心臟的地方。

　　大野拉扯了一下櫻井的衣帶，隨即被櫻井覆上來的手隱晦地阻止了。他們同對方的唇瓣分離開來，一時之間各自望著窗外，櫻井希望不被看見，大野希望被看見，他們的心在瞬間的交融以後，又回到了這車廂裡的左右兩邊。

 

　　人力車行到了學校附近，大野聽見了熟悉的敲鐘聲，於是探出半個身子要車伕折返。

　　在那個吻以後，他要怎麼和櫻井提起翻譯和青山的法國朋友想去帝國劇院看戲的事情？大野懊惱地閉上了眼睛，從他薄薄的眼皮透入了雪天的日光，那是一片蜜色的白。

 

 

 


	4. 04

# 04

 

 

　　青山家裡的生活方式和大野家裡略有不同，可以說是相反的程度。大野家在器物上全改換成了西式的，其餘的部分，全都守著舊式的習慣。

　　至於青山家，仍然維持著和式的生活方式和飲食，但說到真正的思想層面，他當法官的父親留德學習法律多年，將家裡上上下下的精神也都西化了。

 

　　青山擔心家裡的和食不合他的法國客人胃口，於是將雙方的第二次見面約定在外面的法國料理餐廳，順便也邀約了大野前來，大野一看青山訂了一間這樣的餐廳，唇角有了笑意，但他不方便在這樣勤懇的青山面前笑出來。

　　「翻譯的事情有著落了嗎？」青山問他。

　　「啊，那是當然。」大野輕快地說。他實際上連和櫻井提起都沒有，現在卻這樣草率地承諾了青山。青山一下子眉目都舒展開來，將他的多年好友大野介紹給皮耶和路易，這兩個人是一對兄弟，能說一點非常簡單的日語，青山經過多日的惡補也能說一點法語，大野夾在他們中間，聽他們艱難地聊天，還好餐間可以飲一點酒，氣氛不致太為尷尬。

　　但要說到活絡，那便是從皮耶開始談起他的戀人開始的。他們約定好等皮耶回國時便要訂婚，皮耶一說到戀人，便開始要口吃。弟弟路易訕笑他那股固執純情勁，他說皮耶的戀人是個大美人，叫伊莎貝。而路易的情人是數也數不清，他並不打算在這個年紀就定下來。

　　青山想到路易的年紀甚至比他們還要小上三歲，就突然啞口無語了。

 

　　路易搶過皮耶頸子上掛著的鍊墜，一打開裡面便是他戀人的相片。

　　大野小心地接過來看，那上面的與其說是個大美人，不如說是個平凡無奇的姑娘。路易說她是Ω，話語裡有驕傲的滋味，大野又低下頭來要把她看清楚，但只看見了她紮在腦後的一頭毛躁金髮，長長的脖子，腰綁得細細，顯得胸口寬闊厚實，一雙凝視著鏡頭的眼睛有些呆滯，並不能稱之為美麗。

　　大野不禁把伊莎貝和他所知道的另外一個Ω相比，但要被拿來和櫻井比較她就太可憐了，因為櫻井比她的姿容出色太多，多得大野緊抿著嘴唇，只能讓自己的視線反覆在她的照片上游移，裝作很感興趣的樣子，才能不對她感到抱歉的程度。

　　「也讓我們看看你們的戀人吧！」

　　那對兄弟提出了這樣的要求，青山先是侷促地啜了好幾口水，然後直說了他還沒有過戀人，於是兄弟將問題拋給了大野。

　　大野當時手裡還拿著伊莎貝的照片，他把鍊墜歸還給皮耶，心直口快地告訴他們在去帝國劇院看戲的那天，他的戀人也會同行。

 

　　當晚大野回到家裡，餐廳裡新安裝的芝加哥進口蒸汽暖氣片把整個空間烘得令人穿不住衣服，他不曉得服侍進餐的傭人們和他父母親是怎麼回事，他們全都表現得好像他們仍然覺得有些寒冷，而大野甚至換上了他夏天穿的麻紗襯衫。

　　「聽說你要去帝國劇院看戲。」飯後侯爵夫人率先開口了。「現在這陣子都在演些什麼呢？」她表現得饒有興趣的樣子，但當大野開始把他從青山那邊聽來的劇目同她解釋時，她只是點了點頭。

　　「你還邀了誰？」侯爵問。「和翔君一起去可不行。」

　　他父親簡單地戳破了他現在面臨的憂慮，大野將青山與法國朋友的來龍去脈說了一遍，中間絲毫沒有提到櫻井，但因為侯爵這麼說，他又偏偏想提到櫻井，還想把他在車廂裡和櫻井做出來的事情都全盤托出，即使加油添醋，說成他已經和櫻井嚐過情事的滋味也未有不可。

　　因為侯爵的這句話無疑是假設他對櫻井存有愛戀的心思，他不曉得侯爵的推論道理何在，只能說是一種年長者的揶揄目光，對他的自尊心造成了實際的傷害，大野感到自己被侯爵的輕率問話給看輕了。

 

　　侯爵認為看戲是件好事，從來不限制大野這方面的自由，他喝了一些家裡地窖保存的美酒，現在心情相當暢快，在大野要接著夫人後面退席之前，他叫住了大野，問大野想不想和他一起去散步。

　　在這樣的嚴冬中出門散步，侯爵只有一個目的。他喜愛洋派的作風，覺得妻妾同住不合時宜，所以將自己的愛妾遷出屋外，卻住在步行就能抵達的距離。

　　「你也到了這個年紀，我在你這個時候，已經很會玩了喲。叫幾個藝妓過來，你也可以找同學一起。」侯爵讓侍者替他披上保暖大衣，大野聞言隨即擺出了一個厭惡的表情。

　　對於自己這個冷漠的兒子，侯爵時常後悔讓大野從小就寄養在櫻井家裡。為了學習貴族的優雅，現在把大野養成了這種性格，不能說不是櫻井家的錯，但他的錯占了大半。

　　「您自己去吧。」大野轉過身去，連看也不想看著他的父親。「我不需要。」

 

　　大野簡單洗漱以後便把自己扔到床上，透過擺在床邊的屏風，月光像一汪水銀，隨著他眨動眼睛而流淌開來。他特意不給自己房間點上壁爐，因為他的身體內部彷彿燃著一把可鄙的火焰，大野拉了拉睡衣的衣襟，他的肌膚是熱燙的，手指是冰涼的，引著他用自己冰冷的手去撫過身上的每一處，那是一段沉默的自瀆時間。

　　他躺在枕頭上，側著身體去看窗外的景色，在風雪裡櫻樹搖動枝枒，夜色深沉，書桌後的那扇窗戶不時發出響聲。

　　隨後大野離開了暖和的床，他裹著被子一路拖行，坐到書桌前，呵氣要把手暖一暖，準備給櫻井寫封信。

　　──關於帝國劇場近日將要上演的劇目，若您也有興趣、

　　不對，大野將信紙在手裡揉成球狀，他不要用這種語氣給櫻井寫信。

　　他又一連換了好幾種寫法，因為太過專注，他沒有發現自己的鼻子都冷得要出水了，但大野的身體依然保持著一種少年的熱度，他不要和他的父親做一樣的事情，卻有抽象的衝動慫恿著他做些不一樣的事情。

　　大野抽出新的信紙，這次他的筆跡非常潦草。

 

　　 _──那天和你在車廂裡親吻過後，不能滿足於那樣的結束，我十分想念你，想念得不能呼吸。一閉上眼睛就彷彿能看見你在我的面前，我舔濕你的嘴唇，吸吮你下面那個甜美濕潤的浪穴，把你流出來的蜜和水都吞進喉嚨裡。_

 

　　力道差強人意，大野提起筆來，就著侯爵給他的靈感又繼續往下寫。

 

　 _──在夢裡，在現實裡，我沒有一刻不想這麼做，說我無情也好，說我冷漠也罷，我就是這樣的α，只對你Ω的肉體感興趣，難道你到了東京，就是為了投入我的懷抱嗎？那麼我也是無所謂的，因為我是我父親的兒子啊，不得不承認，他去過的煙花巷，我當然也悠遊其中，玩弄Ω就像喝水一樣，是最平常的事情。_

 

　　大野在心裡覆誦一遍，這樣大膽赤裸的文字就藉由他的筆跡活在那張信紙上，而他甚至連Ω的裸身都沒看過，更別提什麼浪穴。

　　他不禁感到羞恥，羞恥中又覺得好笑，這封在第二段故意和他的心意相違背的信，帶來了好像放血治療一樣的效果，想像櫻井要是收到這封猥褻的信會露出什麼表情，就讓他感到無以名狀的快樂在他心裡膨脹開來。

　　他此刻就好像公園噴泉旁邊的鴿子一般，成群地、成群地，一被煽動便飛了起來。

　　

　　大野一夜好眠。隔日早上給櫻井寫了一封正經的信，差遣學僕塚田傍晚上夜校時順便親自送到位於麻布的宅邸，櫻井周末和牧根居住在那裡，之後大野便如常上學去了。

　　放學回到家以後，大野在自己的桌上看見了他早上擬的那封信還放得好好，既沒有被裝進信封裡，也沒有對折的痕跡。他心裡發怵，趕忙翻找那張他在半夜寫的玩笑話，可是找也找不到，最後他不得不相信，自己是把那封不堪入目，又帶羞辱性質的信送去給了櫻井。

　　

　　塚田莫名其妙被差遣去追回信件，但空手而回，慶幸他是下午送去的，距離現在不久，很可能還未被拆封。大野於是撥了通電話過去，和接線生確認了號碼，接電話的人是牧根，牧根近來對他的態度頗為奇妙，大野並不明白箇中的原因，但只要她不妨礙他的事情，他亦不想細細追究下去。

　　「收到信以後立即燒毀，不要打開閱讀。」大野命令道。「妳得答應我。」

　　牧根那裡沉默了片刻，才傳來她「我明白了」的應聲。但大野又對這個女人不甚放心，他想要櫻井翔親自過來跟他保證他絕不會看那封信，和牧根在電話裡拉拉扯扯，最後牧根才去喚櫻井過來，櫻井原來已經不住校了。

　　「信一送到你就要把它燒掉。」大野說。「絕對別打開。」

　　「我不會打開的。」櫻井的聲音聽起來很自然。

　　「你保證？」

　　「我保證。」

　　「好吧。」大野想自己也只能這麼相信。「下個周末的帝國劇場有不錯的劇目，你可能會有興趣，就當成是上次的回禮，請帶著侍女長一起過來吧。」

　　「上次的……」櫻井遲疑了起來。「您指的是？」

　　大野捏著電話線，他直直在用筆敲弄桌沿，這裡是起居室，他又不能說話太大聲，僕人在門外來來去去，一切都讓他的神經緊繃。

　　他尋思櫻井這個冗長沉默的原因，突然聽懂了櫻井以為那是吻的代價的意思。

　　「畫具和顏料。」大野說。他不是那麼不上道的α。「但是位子要是安排在一起，恐怕會引人注目，有些不妥，所以是分開來的位子。」

　　「知道了。」櫻井聽起來頗為雀躍。「那便承蒙您的邀請，牧根一定也會很高興的。」

　　「我會與青山和兩位法國朋友一同出席。」大野又說。「不需要穿制服前往。」

 

 

 

　　大野知道自己和青山都打算穿著學習院制服，但他希望櫻井可以穿著漂亮的和服。到了那個時候，他就要像介紹自己的戀人一樣，把櫻井介紹出去。

　　大野已經等不及那一刻的到來了。


	5. 05

　　

# 05

 

 

　　帝國劇場這陣子上演的劇目是歌舞伎，青山認為對於外國來的朋友，讓他們欣賞日本傳統的歌舞伎是再適合也不過的了，他事前做了許多功課，原先還覺得招待那對法國兄弟麻煩，現在倒是已經視為自己的重大責任，全心全意投入到這件事情裡面了。

　　大野這段時間，都被青山當成練習的對象，青山或許沒有注意到，但他即便蒐集了那麼多資料，也很難用目前習得的法語程度來和他們講解清楚。

　　而且依大野的感覺，皮耶和路易只不過是抱著對外國戲劇的興趣踏進帝國劇場，他們對劇目的實質內容不甚關心，就好像大野也對戲的本身並不關心一樣，他現在只在乎一件事情，那就是櫻井翔究竟有沒有照著他說的，把那封失手送出的信給燒掉。

　　可憐的青山，就這樣夾坐在漫不經心的兄弟檔與大野之間。他的眼角餘光順著大野智頻頻行注目禮的方向，看到了坐在他們之後兩三排，和侍女長一同前來的櫻井翔。在枝型吊燈之下，櫻井的臉龐蕩漾著柔白的光暈，他正偏著頭和牧根說話。

　　大野轉頭回來，手指在膝蓋上輕輕點了好幾下，青山尋思片刻，也不曉得大野的焦慮何來，但大野本來就神神秘秘。

　　現在大野告訴他，等會兒只要自然地把櫻井介紹給皮耶他們，那麼通曉法語的櫻井自然會在那種情境之中充當他們的翻譯了。如果不能確實溝通，心靈也不會有辦法靠近的吧，大野如是說。

　　這不像他會說的話。青山感覺到大野還有別的考量。那會是什麼呢，青山即便好奇，卻也有不想探知的自覺。他只能感覺到，大野此時的情緒在歡喜與不安之間擺盪著，心神不寧卻又冷靜地直視著前方，嘴唇倔強地抿成了一線，眉頭憂愁地彎成了八字，青山本來想說點什麼，又把話吞了回去。

　　燈光已經暗了下來。坐在他身邊的，大野柔美的輪廓也變得看不清，於是青山的眼中，只剩下舞臺了。

 

　　今晚的櫻井，不時勾起大野想要轉頭去望著他的衝動。但大野明白，只要他不去看著櫻井，那麼櫻井那種香醇的美就會在他的心中被醞釀得愈來愈盛大。自從那日的親吻以後，大野急切地渴望下一個吻，到了夜不能寐的地步，他在激情的沖刷過後，又回過頭來擔心那會是櫻井的詭計。

　　因為櫻井很可能是愛著他的。這個想法頃刻之間閃過大野的腦海，他感到舌根發燙。

　　大野遠眺著櫻井和牧根從那邊的走道緩緩入座。櫻井的視線略略游移，終於找到了大野，他對著大野輕輕微笑，行了個禮，眼睛像會說話一樣，落在大野身上的視線溫和端莊，絲毫不符合大野時常放在心裡的「櫻井的尖銳目光」，但大野確信那些是存在的，若櫻井已經讀過信，現在便會用那種狡猾的眼神故作高雅地盯著他看，然而這個櫻井沒有這麼做。

　　或許櫻井真的守諾把那封信給燒掉了。

 

　　幕間休息時，所幸人並不太多，大野將櫻井介紹給皮耶和路易，他說「恰巧在這裡遇見了」的時候，青山看見櫻井的眼裡出現了一點訝異，但很快地又恢復成平靜無波的樣子，順應著大野的話，櫻井向皮耶他們打了招呼。

　　他法語說得果然流利，唯獨神情還保存著說日語的那種神態，並沒有完全改變過來，因此他的吐字聽起來語調綿軟，又不時有些抒情的肢體動作，那對兄弟先前還懨懨的，不曉得是戲劇不合胃口，還是鄉愁犯了，或許給他們看個法語劇會好一點也未可知。

　　現在他們看見了櫻井，即便是青山這樣樸素的少年也會認為和櫻井待在一起是愉快的，性格穩重的皮耶見了這位Ω，心情果然變得快活，而他那個與愛情共生共存的兄弟路易，露出了十五歲少年應有的表情，他在櫻井面前變得羞赧寡言了。

　　大野的虛榮心依附在櫻井內斂的優雅與動人姿容之上，得到了前所未有的滿足。

 

　　大野站在櫻井的身側，他認識櫻井的年頭已經占據了他人生到目前為止的一半以上，直到此刻，他才意識到櫻井作為Ω有多麼出眾，若是他一直沒有注意到這點，難保不會在別的地方遭受到他父親或是誰的揶揄，現在大野內心全是劫後餘生的慶幸。

　　不知道路易說了什麼，櫻井掩著嘴巴在笑，他細白的手指併攏，適巧地掩蓋住了他不若路易他們整齊的牙齒，淺紫色的衣袖含在他的手背上，竟也不會移動半分。大野感覺自己漸漸與他們抽離開來，輕快的笑聲在空中盤旋，像鳥兒一樣飛走了。

　　他納悶那日的吻，難道就沒有在櫻井的心裡投下一點波瀾？若是只有他一個人為此輾轉反側，那還不如對櫻井視若無睹的好。

　　櫻井喚了他幾聲，促使大野回神過來，這邊的交談還在持續，櫻井不只溫柔可靠而且聰明，夾在α之間也絲毫不見他因此對答怯縮，他又有善於傾聽的特質，作為一道語言的橋樑，讓青山和那對兄弟可以說個高興。

　　然而只要是櫻井特意扔到他身上的話題，大野的回答都十分冷淡，這樣的冷淡卻會使人感到美的知覺是存在的、大野的舉止是莊重的，因此並不令人反感，反而動起了推敲大野想法的腦筋。

　　大野的冷淡出自於他正不停地思考，不停地觀察櫻井，要把櫻井的每一個反應和他記憶中應該要有的反應相比。究竟從櫻井的哪裡，才能看出他有沒有讀過那封信呢？若是直接開口問的話，櫻井必然會願意回答他的吧，但那樣的答案，他能全盤相信嗎？

　　「在日本見過的Ω，就數他最動人了。你真是個幸福的人。」

　　皮耶悄聲對大野說。藏有他戀人相片的那條鍊墜，當大野注意到的時候，不知道被皮耶收去哪裡了，沒有被他帶在身上。

 

　　大野在第二幕開演之前悄悄找上了牧根，牧根退到大柱子後面，無論大野問她幾次，她都堅定地說她的確已經在少爺的吩咐之下把信燒掉了，所以少爺自然也沒有機會拆封。

　　要是繼續這樣同她在信的問題上打轉，難保不會因此被掌握住一個把柄，於是大野不得不收手了。

　　當晚他目送櫻井上了馬車，櫻井搖下車窗，探頭出來，從馬車裡滾出一股溫暖的熱氣，和著櫻井身上的薰香氣味，大野在雪中打了個顫，但他不認為櫻井能在夜色中看出他突然提起又放下的肩膀。

　　「這樣子的機會，還會有下一次嗎？」櫻井在表達完謝意之後，幾乎是飄飄然地這麼說。「兄さん。」

　　他一手按在窗沿上，好像打算把整個身子都挪出車外一樣，就像喝醉了似的，櫻井的眼睛染上了某種沉重的感情，呼之欲出之際，又因為他的舉止而讓那種感情變得輕浮了，逆著落雪騰騰上升，到了一個大野捉摸不到的高度。

　　馬就在這個時候嘶鳴了好幾聲，從馬鼻呼出來的鼻息在空氣中凝結成水霧，忽而又消散，大野感到足底發冷，櫻井正在期待他的答案，他的手指上落滿了碎雪，那一定是一雙冰冷的手，像上了釉的陶器，在夜裡反射著光澤，卻從不輕易讓人窺視內心。大野褪下手套，搭上了櫻井的手。

　　在櫻井要回握之前，馬車出發了。

　　大野的心臟激烈地鼓動起來，方才從櫻井那裡獲得的短暫溫存，因為馬車的驟然遠去，深刻地留在他的指尖上，現在說是可以依存著這樣的體溫活下去也並非誇大其辭。隨著馬車的燈光在道路上愈見稀微，櫻井隱入黝暗街道的側臉消逝成為單薄的一道雪白殘影，和別的Ω並無二致，大野感到安心了，他又重新掌控了自己。

 

　　從大野的房間，已經能看到櫻樹冒出芽苞了。

　　侯爵府坐落在澀谷郊外，佔據廣袤的面積，栽植分屬四季的植物，現在輪到櫻樹綻放的季節。往常的這個時候，大野家必定會邀請親朋好友過來賞花，今年賞花的時間卻遲遲尚未定下，大野撐頭望著窗外年年相同的風景，今年的櫻樹，帶給他的感覺卻是全新的。

　　他的桌上擺著一封信，來自櫻井翔。

　　這樣子的一封信，為了不讓大野家的侍者經手，是由牧根親自交給塚田，塚田再遞給大野的，來到大野手上以後，大野直接扔到了桌上的一角，蠻不在乎的樣子，好讓正用打探的目光在他身上逡巡的塚田以為那是沒什麼了不起的東西，塚田嚇了一跳，匆匆告退了。

　　確定他的房門已經被妥善闔上，大野飛快翻出拆信刀，兩三下割破了櫻井的信封袋，從裡面翻出信件來細細閱讀。

 

　　 _──只要想起那個飄雪的清晨，即便已經放晴了，我仍然能感覺到那日的熱度，熱度並沒有退去，就像發著燒一樣，渾渾噩噩地度過了這數個月，我的心裡依然下著那樣紛飛的大雪，要是能夠住在極北的國度，天天都下雪的話，我也能夠抱著能和您每日見面的希望吧。_

_──想起那日的羞澀和幸福，使我作起了彩色的夢。_

 

　　閱畢請付諸一炬。櫻井在最後是這麼寫的，大野聽見自己發出了奇妙的歎息，他的手指在信紙上來回摩娑，一下子輕蔑地拿著它，一下子又恨不得把它捧在胸口上，擺在桌上的華特曼墨水都因為大野鬧出來的騷動而細細顫抖起來，就像大野的心一樣，櫻井的文句狂風似地把他的心給吹拂凌亂了。

　　大野反覆閱讀，行文裡偶爾流露出來的艷麗色澤，在大野看來無疑是非常官能的。他彷彿透過櫻井平淡的字跡瞥見了深夜裡吞吐著溫潤呼吸的櫻井，濕淋淋的睫毛顫動如翅，掩蓋在被褥裡的身體，是雕像一般無機質的性感。

　　大野仔細地收妥了櫻井的信，一邊在心裡亂糟糟草擬著回信，後來又覺得連回信的必要也沒有了，他現在就想見到櫻井，於是不由分說地給牧根撥電話過去，櫻井在牧根的陪同下出了門，佯裝是散步的模樣，緩緩地走到了麻布宅邸附近的一個小神社院裡。

　　大野也在差不多的時間恰巧散步到那裡，現在牧根的存在又變得礙事了，大野拉著櫻井的手走在前面，他的手腕被櫻井垂墜下來的絲綢袖口摩擦著，櫻井穿著一身淺藍色的便服，從他裸露出來的白皙脖頸，能看見同色的血管隱藏在肌膚之下。

　　他現在就想吻櫻井。大野沮喪地發現自己不能這麼做，勾著手已經是牧根能不干預的最大讓步了。這短暫的幽會很快結束，大野回到家裡，想的全是下一次該如何見到櫻井。

 

　　今年的賞櫻，究竟打算辦在什麼時候呢？

 

 

 


	6. 06

# 06

 

 

　　春假在賞花會之前到來了，大野往年的這個時候總會和青山人等一同出遊旅行，但今年他早早便拒絕了青山的邀請，除了有櫻井在的東京以外，其他的地方現在對他一點吸引力也沒有。

　　侯爵和夫人並沒有把他的不尋常放在心上，他們為了接下來的賞花會早已忙碌起來。不曉得出於什麼原因，久明宮殿下非正式地表示將要蒞臨賞花會，這還是頭一遭，本來顧忌著還是先皇的居喪期間，凡事宜低調簡樸為之，侯爵還有些不能發作的難受，現在有了理由可以講究排場，可謂是一大幸事。

　　在這樣熱熱鬧鬧的家裡，大野不時感到就連待在房間裡都令人難受，他的心思全然不在這樣繁忙的世界裡，窗外櫻花綻放得愈來愈茂盛，他的戀情也像被拱上了頂端，即將到達最為燦爛的那刻，在那之後又會是什麼正在等待著他──不，現在他當真已經通曉戀愛的滋味了嗎？

 

　　三月下旬，牧根終於收到了侯爵家送來的賞花邀請函。她從昏暗的內門廳向櫻井所在的房間走去，遠遠地就能聞見松脂還有亞麻子油的味道從緊閉的障子門飄散出來。

　　要她老是待在這種味道裡面，她是受不了的，約莫是出於這個理由，櫻井同老師在家裡學畫的時間愈來愈長，也愈來愈頻繁了，那究竟是要刻意讓她坐不住的緣故，還是櫻井的戀情已經到了水漲船高的地步？

　　牧根推開拉門，在和式的房間裡全擺著洋式的家具，連榻榻米都鋪上了地毯，這正是這間宅邸裡最古怪的房間了，連帶著在門外垂首行禮的牧根，看起來也是突兀的。

　　「送來了嗎？」

　　「是的，少爺。還有一封邀請函送到伯爵和夫人那裡，這是智少爺親自給您捎的。」

　　櫻井從她手上接過信件，確實是大野的筆跡沒有錯，這讓這張薄薄的信紙，突然充滿了多少力量呀。

　　「你說他為什麼要這麼做呢？」櫻井閱畢以後，也沒打算要交給牧根保存的意思，牧根看他緊緊把信捧在胸前，紙面都和衣服貼合在一起，遂也對櫻井心中那個答案了然於心。

　　「該不會智少爺是要趁著這個機會，將和您交往的事情公開吧。」

　　「會是這個樣子的嗎？」櫻井緩緩挪動手指，握住了那封邀請函，把它捏出了幾個沉下去的摺痕。「若是如此的話──」

　　

　　不提櫻井後來和大野回的那封感謝邀請的信函，兩人之間的私筆加總起來也有數十封了，即便牧根行事極為小心，塚田再這麼頻繁往來兩邊，也難免到了事情要像鼓脹的氣球一樣迸破的時候。

　　若兩位少爺之間能如此告一段落，將關係給穩定下來，不只是少爺有了歸宿，依照兩家之間的情誼，結婚的事情不著急，少爺可以留在東京繼續學業的事情也便是十拿九穩的了。她雖有如此念頭，然而大野那邊的態度又曖昧不明，實際上到了賞花會的那天，她是愈來愈說不準了。

 

　　櫻井與父母親一道前往侯爵邸，上次過來賞楓已經是半年前的事情了。今日的早晨原先天色發陰，好在下了一場雨，現在空氣給雨水洗滌乾淨了，無論何處都散發著令人愉快的新鮮氣息。

　　櫻井伯爵輕輕地說這裡的楓葉確實極美，他們沿著湖畔要往正房的方向走過去，伯爵和夫人不時圍繞著這裡的景致談天，然而夫人注意到她的兒子一路上保持著一種飄浮不定的沉默，他的目光雖然清澈明亮，眉宇之間卻籠罩著惴惴不安的陰影。

　　在夫人的勸誘下，欣賞藝妓們跳賞花舞的期間裡，櫻井比平時多吃了不少糕點，伯爵夫人似乎認為這樣可以化解櫻井的莫名憂愁，又或者那是少年們的通病，她看見了坐在不遠之處的，大野家的公子，也是同樣掛著那種表情。

　　餘興節目進行了好一陣子，大野家的侍者田中走進了庭院裡，向所有人宣布久明宮親王和王妃兩殿下，以及久明宮的王子，治崇王殿下大駕已經光臨了的消息。

　　

　　於是櫻井不再伸手碰糕點了。看不見那雙從袖口溜出的手，大野難免感到悵然若失，他回憶起從前被寄養在櫻井家的日子，櫻井伯爵是個儒雅溫和的人，將公卿家風帶給了大野，他的書法與和歌皆係出自於伯爵的教導，和歌後來很少寫了，但書法倒堅持了下來。

　　大野侯爵趕著去正房門口迎接殿下，眾人魚貫進了洋房，大野隨在侯爵夫人後面跟上了，沒有一起進到洋房裡去，他的背脊因為櫻井的目光而發燙。侯爵人等陪伴著三位殿下一同走到洋房裡，久明宮殿下開了玩笑，說是馬在半路上中風，因為相比他們預期會到達的時間，已經要晚上三個小時了。

　　侯爵爽朗地笑了起來，把久明宮說的話當成是笑話了，一行人走進了洋房裡，侯爵為兩位殿下引見當日的賓客，當時站在距離他們最接近的位置的恰巧是櫻井伯爵一家人，櫻井翔和久明宮殿下是第一次見面，他穿著一身淺紅色和服，邊上有刺繡的躑躅和其他嫩葉花樣，作為一個年輕的Ω，在客人當中十分顯眼。

　　「竟然從未讓我見過您的公子啊。」久明宮對著櫻井伯爵說。「這樣子標緻的人物，您果然只能藏到今日啦。」

 

　　說起大野侯爵和久明宮的淵源，那便是在距今十三年前巴黎奧運的時候，當時在巴黎留學的侯爵過上了人生裡最自由快活的日子，還因為奧運有幸結識了甫到巴黎的久明宮，兩人有一樣的興趣，自然也就投緣，回到日本以後不時也會聊一聊這樣的話題，於是侯爵不時得出門散步的時機也就更頻繁了。

　　侯爵悄悄地要迴避掉久明宮突然熱騰起來的性子，又介紹了久明宮的治崇王殿下給櫻井認識，這位年近三十的α王子至今仍未有王妃，他穿著少尉的軍服，剛從軍隊下來的樣子，這位殿下與生俱來的氣質與他的父親迥異，也和一直溫柔嫻靜地微笑著的妃殿下不相似，是個寡言嚴肅的男人，櫻井向他打招呼的時候，他並沒有看著櫻井，只是抬高了他線條銳利的下巴。

　　櫻井垂下了眼睛。

　　侯爵持續不斷、輕快的介紹詞彷彿在醞釀著什麼，在這樣令人筋骨都要生鏽的場合，大野作為主人家的一員，陪伴的責任感也將要到了極限。幸好冗長的介紹已經結束，侯爵大概是發現後面那些人根本就沒有引見給久明宮的必要，他給久明宮帶路去賞花的步伐就邁得更大、更快了。

 

　　賓客們熙熙攘攘走了出去，人潮散去的洋房裡，櫻井深深地看了大野一眼，那幾乎是瞪視，以櫻井受過的教養來說，會用那種目光瞪著一位侯爵家的少爺，本來就是失禮的。

　　在那樣直接而激烈的瞪視以後，櫻井又不肯看著大野了。

　　大野究竟在想什麼呢？在櫻井看來，大野的心彷彿被兩扇巨大的門扉緊扣，連帶著大野的思緒，就像是飛鳥一般，全都是他不能推敲，也掌握不住的。為什麼今天邀約他來賞花，卻又自始不發一語，對他如此冷漠？

　　他知道自己無論如何都不能心急。櫻井匆匆離開了洋房，走到他母親的身邊，夫人沒發現他的忐忑，櫻井走在漸漸升溫的日光中，感覺自己目睹了一場雪崩，他已被那樣的漫天白雪覆頂。

 

　　大野一直待在室外，但沒有隨著眾人的腳步前去賞花。現在那些櫻花與其說是美麗，對他來說不若是一種催促的信號，櫻井那個眼神是什麼意思，他為什麼那樣……那麼委屈地瞪著他？

　　好不容易到了他可以對自已承認，他已經熱烈地愛上了櫻井的時候，櫻井卻那樣對待他，大野扯下了外套掛在手臂上，粗魯地扭開了袖子和領口的釦子，在黃昏將要降臨了的山崗步道上，他望見了自侯爵規劃好的賞櫻路線歸來的鬆散隊伍，櫻井走在久明宮的身側，久明宮不曉得在和他說些什麼。

　　大野端麗的面容上浮現了夕陽那般赭紅的神色。他既無措又憤怒，路過的侍女看見他的模樣，全都低下頭來。大野的身上有驚人的美在流竄，他邁開的步伐是那麼堅決，可以撕裂薄薄暮色中令人頹滯的安馨氣息，直指向將他攪亂成一片怒滔的那個人。

　　大野走進賞花的隊伍裡，櫻井發現了他的身影，悄悄地走在他的後面。這個時候的櫻井，已經沒有早先那種責難他的神情了。

 

　　他們相繼走到了一處人煙罕至的步道上，步道被用布幕和觀賞藝妓舞蹈的舞台隔開，有一株特別漂亮的櫻花樹就在這裡。

　　大野停下了腳步。

　　「您原來在這裡啊。」櫻井輕輕地發表了他的明知故問。他現下不曉得是期待還是疲憊，那雙沾染上落日餘暉的眼睛看起來濕潤潤的。

　　櫻井朝向他走了過來，純白色的襪尖轉了個方向自陰影中探出，像是什麼雪白小巧，羞怯的小鳥。大野感覺自己的肩胛骨是緊繃的，襯衫緊貼在肌膚上的張力像拉滿的弓，春日的寒風灌進他的衣服和褲管裡，他雖渾身發冷，卻不願意多加一件衣服。

　　「在找你的人是我。」大野趨前幾步，直接拉過櫻井，他用自己的雙臂禁錮住因為驚訝而無法動彈的櫻井，櫻井被他按在櫻花樹幹上，興許是擔心漂亮的衣裳會被樹幹上的點點綠苔弄髒，櫻井不時抬起身體，不巧就讓他們胯緊貼著胯，熱燙的兩雙腿之間，再也沒有一點距離。

　　櫻井閉上了眼睛，但也別開了頭，表現出遭到強迫而不能抗拒的樣子，他細密的睫毛是乾燥的，並沒有任何將要流淚的徵兆。微微翹起的唇瓣裡隱藏著白瓷一樣的牙齒，大野緊抱住櫻井，呼吸到的全是櫻井身上的香氣，他首先親吻櫻井的耳垂，一下一下吮著那個白嫩的地方，直到櫻井的耳朵全都成了要滴血一樣的緋紅色。

　　櫻井和大野拉開了一點距離，他不能習慣那樣的愛撫。大野趁隙主動湊上了自己的嘴唇，第一下落在櫻井的嘴角，第二下已同櫻井柔軟的唇瓣緊貼在一起了。

　　大野對這樣的親吻與櫻井的體溫深深眷戀，這是他們數個月以來真正的接吻，櫻井的香氣從領口和袖口暗暗瀰漫出來，是一股冰冷的、潔淨的、Ω的沁人體香。他不禁撫上了櫻井的肩膀，毫無技巧的拉扯，不只沒有把櫻井的衣服褪下，還把那件漂亮的和服弄得散亂。

　　當這個漫長的吻終於結束，櫻井立刻將大野推到樹上，大野智重重撞上了樹幹，在他和櫻井翔之間，被搖落的櫻花燦爛紛飛。

 

　　「您究竟把我當成什麼了呢？難道只是供您取樂的工具而已嗎？」

　　「如果早知道事情會到這個地步，那麼我一開始就該直接告訴您的。之所以不這麼做，是因為我抱持著希望，可是現在已經晚了……要是我是α，兄さん是Ω的話，您才可以體會到我現在的感受吧，但若是那樣的話，我也不會像您這麼懦弱、這麼優柔寡斷。」

　　櫻井站在昏黃斜陽裡，他的眼睛含著淚水，那些脆弱的東西，終究沒有滾下櫻井的臉頰。

 

　　面對櫻井排山倒海而來的指責，大野因為激烈接吻而腫脹的嘴唇顫抖發麻。那麼櫻井是確實看過了信件，卻還欺騙他、偽裝成一無所知的樣子，甚至忿忿地指責他，結果只不過是把自己轉化Ω的不平衡全都加諸在他身上，用最殘酷、最惡劣的方式侮辱了他。

　　大野既憤怒又委屈，同他來時的情感又再更加倍了，他一句話也沒說，只是平靜地退後幾步，就這樣無聲無息離開了櫻井身邊。

 

　　在回到舉辦晚宴的洋房的步道上，大野忽快忽慢地向前行走，櫻井一路跟在他後面，垂首不語。

　　好幾次大野放慢了腳步，櫻井卻正在猶豫；好幾次櫻井加快步伐想要趕上大野，卻連袖子的邊緣都未能觸及。

 

 

 


	7. 07

# 07

 

 

　　賞花會以後，塚田迎來了一段安逸時光，他不必再趁著要上夜校之前偷偷摸摸地前往麻布送信，但他卻因此感到強烈的疑惑，本來是把負責這件事情視為對他的侮辱的塚田，在從大野那裡得知已然不需要他的此刻，塚田卻不住關心起大野。

　　大野終日不發一語，他在學校是什麼樣子的，塚田不得而知，但自從他在大野家當學僕以來，從未見過大野如此的消沉，於是就連塚田也能做出一個推論，恐怕大野變成這樣的原因，和櫻井家的少爺拖不了關係。

　　塚田聽到大野的吩咐，去到大野的書房裡，大野請他幫忙清掃書架，實際上在塚田開始打掃的時候，大野就坐在他的書桌前面，目不轉睛地盯著塚田看。塚田也發覺了，他與其說是為難，不如說因為大野會有這樣的煩惱，而感覺前所未有的成就感就這般降臨了。這才是一個活生生的少年該有的模樣。

　　「我遭到了背叛，還遭到了侮辱。」大野終於開口。

　　「那個人已經讀過信，卻一直對信的內容裝作渾然不知的樣子，所以在帝國劇場的那天，他才會說出那種話吧，現在又說什麼取樂的工具，被他當成玩物的人，應該是我才對，我究竟是因為什麼原因才要同他來往的。」

　　大野緊握著拳頭，雙手平放在桌上，他傾斜著身體，把椅子坐得搖搖欲墜，說著說著就紅了眼眶，有一滴珍珠一般的淚水從他的眼角滑落下來，溽濕了臉頰。

　　「還高高在上地說什麼我不懂他身為Ω的心情，如果我們的性徵調換什麼的……全都是他硬把不滿發洩到了我的身上而已。現在我明白了，他只不過是把我們的交往當成他留在東京的方法，從他斥責我的態度就能看出來了。」

　　那麼櫻井對他出於戀人之間的要求從不拒絕，幾乎全盤接納的那些率直心意，又算是什麼呢？大野一點兒也不打算考慮這個問題，這個疑問像是驟然閃出的刺目光線，一旦他閉上眼睛就會減弱，多做幾次也就看不見了。

　　塚田沒有受到勸坐，但他慢慢地在大野對面的一張小椅子上坐下來，交叉著雙手，儼然一副對大野的悲傷感同身受的樣子，他此刻的同情心氾濫到了最高點，恐怕再也不會有比哭泣的大野更值得憐惜的人物存在了。

　　「但我和他不一樣，既然決定不會打開的信，那麼無論發生什麼事情都不會拆封。從今天開始，只要是來自他的信件和電話，一切和他有關係的事情，全都拒絕。」

　　大野因為慍怒而臉色蒼白，細薄的肌膚之下，青色的血管清晰可見，那是一種冰冷的怒意，撩撥起來的自然也是冰冷的怒態。

　　有一粒淚珠還凝在大野小巧的下巴那裡，塚田從那裡面窺見了自己，而他的眼裡，正倒映著自尊心被櫻井踐踏一空的大野。大野用拇指把水珠抹掉了，就像他打算把櫻井也給抹除似地，只留下一道早晚會乾涸的痕跡。

 

　　當晚大野在正房和雙親一起用晚餐，侯爵夫人在說她近幾日去橫濱採買衣物的事情，明明是橫濱那種地方，路上髒兮兮的小孩看見了她穿著洋服搭馬車經過，就追跑上來，一口喊著一個「小洋妾」，但她從來不和他們動怒，侯爵夫人認為這是得到優雅的最高方式。

　　興許是話匣子被打開了，平時不怎麼表露心跡的侯爵夫人，甚至還在餐桌上提起了她聽見的風聲，那便是有人家裡的小姐同司機私奔了的消息。侯爵因為這個話題大大倒了胃口。

　　「我們家裡可不能出這種不體面的事情。」侯爵急著要轉話題，於是生硬地向大野問起了學校的事情，這是一個在這對父子之間無從延展的談話。突然夫人意識到自己丈夫投向她的目光，遂悄悄地放下了餐具，一瞬間這餐桌上的目光，就全都凝聚在大野身上了。

　　「上次提過的，關於翔君的事情，也大概是半年前了。這次的這門親事，和從前的都不一樣，到現在也沒有翔君拒絕了的消息，可能差不多就是那樣了，他的雙親也很高興……只是你和他那麼多年的青梅竹馬，我想還是得問問你的想法，若是你對他有意思，我是說哪怕是一點點的猶豫，那麼直說也無妨。」

　　「沒有必要。」大野說。「還不如連賞花都別邀請他來。」

　　「你怎麼這樣說呢。」侯爵嘴上佯怒，卻對於自己可能掌握了兒子的心意而感到放心。「正因為你們是青梅竹馬，又分別是α和Ω，所以才這樣問你的不是嗎。」

　　「只有懦弱又優柔寡斷的α才會整日追在Ω的後面吧。」大野起身準備離席。「難道您希望我成為那樣的α？」

　　

　　之後一連數日，來自牧根的電話頻繁打來，大野一通也沒接，全交由塚田回絕了。家裡的侍者們都開始對這樣的情況竊竊私語的時候，塚田反而感覺到自己的忠心如此澎湃，就連牧根親自到了侯爵府上要求見見大野，塚田也死命地擋在門廳，堅決不讓牧根往裡面踏進一步。

　　「如果您硬是要往裏走，那麼我可就不管了。讓人看到了你們少爺的貼身女僕出現在這裡，會有什麼樣風聲傳出去呢，那可不一定是誰比較吃虧的呀。」

　　牧根聞言繃緊了臉，她的嘴唇向兩邊拉扯開來，細細密密的皺紋就那樣浮現出來，在昏暗的門廳裡，她那張白臉上的憤怒便像刻出來的一般明顯了。

　　「那好吧。」牧根抬起下巴，不打算再和塚田爭執下去。

　　「既然是你們少爺的意思，當然也是我這種人不能多說什麼的。」

 

　　牧根這樣的著急，確實有其原因。她銳利的雙目早在櫻井從賞花會回來的那天，便從櫻井翔沾上了綠苔的換洗衣物看出端倪。

　　然而無論怎麼旁敲側擊，也無從知曉當天他和大野智之間究竟發生了什麼事情。她起先預想了那種事情，但牧根相信櫻井尚且不至於和大野走到那麼一步，從櫻井這幾日的舉止看來也不像，不如說他們之間有了不愉快那才可能。

　　曾經熱衷的書信往返停了下來，除了去學校以外的時間幾乎都待在房間裡，櫻井明顯地陷入了鬱鬱不樂，就連伯爵夫婦也看出了一點不對勁。

　　他們試著向櫻井本人打聽，但櫻井連提都不提大野，後來在雙親面前也強打起精神，逐漸想恢復平常生活的樣子，能證明櫻井只是在強打精神的一個證據，便是他沒有注意到，他理應在賞花會之後返回京都的父母親，卻在東京停留下來。

 

　　從櫻井房間的落地窗望出去，庭院裡唯一的那株櫻樹不知何時已經謝完了，頃刻之間來到了五月，伯爵夫婦仍然居住在東京，平時閑靜少有人聲的家裡悄悄地騷動起來，櫻井幾乎是閉門不出的行徑，反而給這種故作安靜的熱鬧加了一把助燃劑，這些在家裡忙忙碌碌的人，知道他整日什麼地方也不去，從他房門外經過時，全都露出了備感欣慰的神情。

　　終於在五月的某一天，先前那些準備，將要來到收穫的時候了。

　　櫻井收到了一張邀請函，是來自久明宮的茶會邀請，茶會將要舉辦在久明宮位於橫濱的別墅，那是一幢蓋在崖上的洋房，從別墅可以俯瞰橫濱港口，整片大海盡收眼底。

　　伯爵夫婦也收到了邀請函，他們向大野家借了足夠大的英式馬車前往橫濱，櫻井與他的雙親相對而坐，路程因為五月的熱風和他父母親的視線而變得十分漫長，他們為了要不要打開車窗討論了好一會兒，今天那個平時總會主動說點什麼的父親沉默許多，從他的雙親身上，櫻井彷彿看見了許多閃著晶亮光澤的欲言又止。

　　因為沒有打開車窗，也沒有風灌進馬車裡的緣故，在抵達別墅時櫻井的頭髮絲毫未亂，連帶著他繡著桔梗花的和服也整齊如初。沒開窗的馬車裡實在悶熱非常，伯爵夫人用手絹仔細地給他揩拭額邊細密的汗珠，她這般流利的動作，就像她平時在擦拭自己最喜愛的名畫收藏一樣，是對著物的目光。

　　「不好，香味都發散出來了。」伯爵夫人說。「還是拿扇子過來搧一搧吧。」

 

　　二位殿下看他們來了，於是輕快地勸坐，五個人話題圍繞在前陣子大野侯爵家的賞花會上打轉，櫻井只是微笑，沒有說過幾句話，在這種場合上，也沒有人會責怪他這樣彷彿為了展現矜持似的默然不語。

　　從擺設茶會的廊道，果然能望見大海，橫濱港裡停駐著大大小小船隻，偶爾能聽見遠遠傳來的鳴笛聲。

　　櫻井的思緒透過平靜的茶面，飄到了海上。他的面前有一片未知正在蔓延，遙想著無垠的大海，使他大膽了起來，就像褪去鞋襪踩踏在這幾日以來的焦急與不安之上，把那動搖不止的感情當成食糧，他現在能將自己往前推，推向更危險的境地。他已經擁有這樣的覺悟了。

　　久明宮開始講解起那些船舶，以彰顯他的知識，中間不時頻頻地望向拿在手裡的表。伯爵安安靜靜地聽著，幾句回話以後，交談又中斷下來了，新的鳴笛聲迴盪在他們之間，過了一陣子，侍者來報王子已經回來了，原先那種愉快的氣氛，才又響徹了起來。

　　治崇王殿下向部隊請假回來，剛下部隊的治崇王殿下穿著軍服，一雙軍靴整齊而規律的踏步聲，讓他聽起來像是十分威武的人，久明宮最喜歡這個兒子，他只有這個兒子是α，而且生來一身堅毅的氣質，久明宮是這麼說的，妃殿下又補充道，但他是個相當溫柔善良的孩子。

　　治崇王殿下向他的父王行了一個舉手禮，久明宮顯然對威風凜凜的兒子非常讚許，於是這位殿下才趨前問候櫻井，和那天在侯爵家裡相同，治崇王殿下的視線始終沒有真正停留在櫻井身上，原先賞花會那日的高貴不可親近，今日卻在近夏的日光裡有了破綻。面對第二次見面的Ω，櫻井的出色姿容依然令他感到難為情。

　　「治崇的興趣是蒐集西方唱片。」妃殿下在治崇王殿下就座後不久便這麼說，殿下輕快地點了下頭，在他要說話之前，妃殿下又說：「放首曲子給翔さん聽聽吧？」

　　治崇王殿下應了聲好，便領著緩緩起身的櫻井走向室內，他請櫻井坐下，在他裝上唱盤的這段時間內，櫻井感到兩人之間的氣氛因為吹進室內的微風而輕輕流動著，像一條永遠無從奔入大海的河，很可能要在途中被蒸發殆盡。

　　那日透入室內的陽光，在地毯上化出彩虹一般的色澤。櫻井的視線落在唱盤上，那種沉著、旋轉不定的黑色，自播放出的音樂裡漸漸復甦過來，變成了學習院的黑色制服。

 

　　此後的櫻井，決心終止先前不和大野繼續信件來往的決定，他的信一封比一封更厚，但大野那邊依然全無回音，櫻井感到自己只能生存在等待的夾縫之間，除了等待大野的決定來赦免他以外，別無辦法。牧根用自己的名義給大野寫信，結果也是全然相同的，大野不肯再見他了。

　　櫻井要求牧根讓他和大野繼續從前的幽會，他只要見大野一面就好，牧根說自己已經不可能辦到，本來要瞞著世人做這樣的事情，就是充滿危險的，現在大野那裡早已沒有這個意思，為了不讓櫻井太過難受，她並沒有提到她前去侯爵邸那天發生的事，只是反覆勸說櫻井斷卻這個念頭。

 

　　一星期之後，久明宮的事務官過來和櫻井伯爵進行長談，雙方決定把事情給定下來，向宮內省發去了徵詢意見書。

　　三天後宮內大臣發來了同意通知，這麼一來，下一步便能奏請天皇敕許婚事了。

 

 

 


	8. 08

# 08

 

 

　大野家選擇在每年過了五月，漸漸接近梅雨季的時候祭祀先祖，已經是維持好幾代人的傳統。在大野還被寄養在櫻井家的時候，每年他會和櫻井在前幾天便搭上開往新橋的最急行列車，由大野家的侍者田中隨行，像要開啟一段旅程而不像要回到家裡。

　　五月的陽光穿過成片的紫藤花灑落下來，大野微微仰起的臉蛋也覆上了花串的影子，今日鮮少微風，空氣又悶熱，前來參加祭祀的男男女女不時低聲交談，說的全是等會兒恐怕就要有一場大雨，紛雜的人聲蓋過了蟲鳴，大野從一種懷舊的氛圍中悠悠轉醒，他往凌亂的人群中瞥了幾眼，還以為自己看見了櫻井的身影，但那是不可能的，因為櫻井現在可忙碌了。

　　大野的鼻翼動了動，在他臉上浮沉的花影晃到了他的身上，融進黑色的制服裡。他的母親在他身邊坐了下來，寬大的帽沿底下是一雙憂愁的眉眼，大野有和她相似的眉毛，但他們的神情是差異極大的。

　　侯爵夫人的憂愁顯而易見，可以說是一種粗線條的情感也不為過。大野看見了她來時的方向，她原先正在和他的祖母談話，一旦這兩個女人走在一起，必然待會兒就能看見她母親露出恍惚的表情，她抬高眼睛張望侯爵的方向，因為沒有得到回應，最後走向了自己兒子的身邊。

　　「你有看見塚田嗎？」侯爵夫人沒話找話問。「你父親待會兒打算叫他到書房裡說話，也不知道是什麼事情。」

　　她不擅長撒謊，連得體的謊言也不擅長。大野備感無趣地轉動眼珠，找了幾個塚田應該要在的地方，他可以說是這些人裡面最熱衷祭祀先祖的了，但哪裡也沒見塚田的身影。

　　不知何時已經轉陰的天，霎時間有幾道閃電穿行而過，雷鳴便在那之後，理所當然地震響天際，雨珠落了下來。

 

　　當晚塚田敲響他的門，竟然選擇在他要準備入睡之前過來打擾他，大野一見到塚田那身領口帶著髒灰的藏青底碎白花紋和服和裡頭洗得發透的襯衫，他就覺得十分扎眼，包含塚田帶著淚光的眼睛，和總是在他身上殷切地想發掘出什麼的目光、忠心耿耿的表情都讓他感到不耐。

　　「我是來向少爺告辭的。」

　　「你要去旅行啊？送別也該在早上，明天再說吧。」

　　「不，少爺，我在您身邊服侍的日子就到今天結束了。」

　　塚田因為祭祀忙碌曬出來的一張紅臉，已然紅得像烙鐵，他的眼淚流得整張臉都是，這樣模糊的眼睛是看不清楚他們少爺的，塚田把眼淚抹掉，只見大野下了床，找了一張椅子坐下來，他又蹙起了眉頭，憂鬱的目光與其說根本沒有望著塚田，只停留在塚田揮動的袖子上，毋寧說是在從哭得這麼不雅觀的塚田身上窺視自己的內心。

　　他的心腹塚田，將要從自己的身邊被撤除了，大野著實感到遺憾，在還沒弄清楚塚田的去因之前，他打算總之出言安慰塚田幾句，這樣的別離是早晚的事，要是在哪裡安居落腳了，就通知他讓他送點禮物過去云云。

　　如此這般擺出貴族的態度，大野劃出了自己與母親和父親之間纖細的差別，像他這樣子生存著的人，花上了十九年的時間才給自己造了足夠堅實的鎧甲，來保護他必須時時呵護照顧，才能成長茁壯的情感。

　　「承蒙老爺關照，老爺已經為我謀得了出路。」塚田感激涕零地說。

　　大野聞言便把所有將要說出口的話都吞回去了，他開始逼問塚田的去因，但塚田一臉赤紅色轉為蒼白，說什麼也不肯告訴大野。

　　失去了塚田，還有誰能證明他的骨氣呢？那麼他先前對櫻井的那些盛大的拒絕，和他親手把櫻井推向了遙遠彼方的決絕，以及他在做出這些決定之後平靜無波的內心，現在只有他自己一人能細細品味箇中幽微之處了。

　　

　　大野侯爵之所以仁慈地開除了塚田，根據大野侯爵在撞球室裡對大野的說法，是出於體面的考量。這陣子那個司機和貴族小姐私奔的事情鬧得滿城風雨，要是在這麼敏感的時期，他們家裡也出了不得體的事情，譬如學僕和女僕私通，那可就不好啦，即便不是這麼嚴重的事，也要令人捏一把冷汗。

　　「這是從誰那裡聽說的？」

　　大野拿過巧克粉摩擦球桿皮頭，說到告密，他自然而然地想起了牧根那張白臉。大野突然感覺掛在牆上那幅明治時期的祖父肖像在燈光下閃著光芒，若他老人家還在世，不知道要對他父親的行為和這個家做何感想。

　　「是誰哪有那麼重要呢。」侯爵說。

　　「看在他是老家那邊介紹過來的人，還有他確實也照顧了你那麼多年的情份上，趁著你進入大學之前辭掉他，沒有比這更合適，又不引人懷疑的時候了。」

　　「但塚田是清白的。」大野不顧氣氛地說。

　　侯爵擊發了球，扶桿而立，他始終注視著球檯，像沉入關於戰術的深思，後面說的話全都喃喃自語一樣，大野只聽見了「證據會說話」、「不好辦」，其餘的都聽不清。

　　

　　侯爵發現平時對課業上的事情有一搭沒一搭的兒子，自從塚田被辭退了以後，反而更常留在學校活動了，他這才想起大野已是學習院高等科最高年級的學生，看來是有要專心考取大學的意思，於是吩咐下去，讓家裡的誰都別來叨擾大野，從這件事情上，展現了作為父親的氣魄，侯爵十分感慨又滿意。

　　然而青山是最清楚的，他這個一連數月都沒和他聯絡的朋友，留在學校的那些時間都待在社團裡，花上大把的時間坐在畫前，一動也不動地，像株凍在雪裡的插花，同這個世界的生命剝離開來。

　　自從他帶著那張發表敕許的報紙去找過大野以後，已經過了一個星期了。青山在親眼看到報紙的那天，錯愕得失去了分寸，竟然跑到了大野面前想要得知這究竟是怎麼一回事，現在回想起來真是魯莽的舉止，大野的心是濃霧裡的一艘船，他這邊把提燈打的多高多亮，也無從看清。

　　──久明若宮治崇王、櫻井伊俊伯爵長子翔樣御婚約。

　　無論是刊登出來的名字或是照片，那都是他朋友親口承認過的戀人無違。

　　大野用沾上顏料的手跟他要去了報紙，青山端詳大野的表情，大野睫毛簌簌顫動，沒兩下就看完了報紙，他笑著把報紙交回青山手上，從他露出來的潔白牙齒和被笑容撐薄的嘴角，青山感覺大野毫無一絲虛偽，就連現在他懨懨放下畫筆的動作，裡頭所蘊含的憂傷氣息全都是光明正大的。

　　「你來這裡就是要告訴我這個嗎？」大野一手放在椅子上，他向後翹起椅腳，有半張臉就沉進了早晨的日光裡。「對我來說，這是毫不意外的事情，不，不如說我一直在期待著它發生。」

　　「我不明白……」

　　青山擺在大野面前那巨大的疑惑，絲毫沒有動搖大野擁抱自己喜悅的信念，他現在除了喜悅以外，也沒有別的情感雜草一樣竄生出來了。

　　刷白的光線流進大野的衣領，那好比是潰堤的潮水，是雪崩，是深淵，他想起火車上的櫻井，櫻井總是和他搶著誰要坐車窗邊的位置，搶了好一陣子，最後櫻井會先放手，說那就給兄さん坐吧，於是這樣得來的風景，在爭搶和終是要抵達新橋站的惋惜中，被醞釀出全新的滋味。

 

　　──大野又陷入了全新的失落。

　　他一回到家裡，田中便捧著擦得鋥亮的銀盤子過來，盤子上有封信，外封的寄信人是牧根，不須多想也知道內容是來自櫻井翔的手筆，現在不依靠塚田，櫻井的信就像要刺傷他雙眼一樣擺在那裡，隱含著一種十分大膽、幾乎令人刺痛的含意。先前櫻井的信，都被他燒掉了，此刻這一封在敕許之後才到來的信，散發著某種屬於櫻井本人的氣質，大野因為這封信而受了刺激，他幾乎是用搶的，來把信從銀盤上拿走。

　　他的手指感覺到信紙之厚實，這個觸感和這個時機，任何一切關於信的事情都在催促著他快步向前回到房間裡。

　　一闔上房門，在書桌前坐定，大野便不住想要翻找拆信刀。但他堅定的意志又回來了，阻止他這種違背誓言的舉動，大野感到無名的不安萌生出來，他高高舉起那封信，在燈下照了照，若是這麼做的話，肯定就不算是拆封了吧。

　　燈光打在信上，透出了一張被精心摺疊起來的，無字的白紙。

 

　　這種東西究竟是什麼意思，大野緊緊握住那封信，他的手指往上面施力，像他之前抓著櫻井的肩膀那樣，隔著信封要去撕毀信紙，是多麼異想天開的事情啊。

　　這樣一封什麼也沒寫的信，正把櫻井翔謹慎的性格表露無遺，大野智就著燈光去看裡頭紙張的紋理，細細密密如蛛網、如水系，正把他朝著某種意識推行過去，那種黝暗的念頭開始發光了，卻像隔著千層障子門，他還看得不甚清楚的時候，櫻井已經先於他體會到了這個念頭所帶來的戰慄知覺。

　　所以才給他寄來這封空白的信的吧。

　　於是在幾乎要撕破它之前，大野又冷靜下來了，頭腦漸漸恢復清晰。

　　──他是愛著櫻井翔的。

　　同樣櫻井也以這般觸犯禁忌的優雅方式，全心全意地愛著他。

　　此際大野可以這麼篤定。當一扇名為「不可能」的門在他面前關上以後，他正式陷入前所未有的熱戀當中了。

 

　　大野推開窗戶，六月份的風灌進室內，遠處的瀑布水量又開始豐沛起來，從他的房間只要側耳細聽，也能聽見瀑布的聲音，彷彿梅雨落下。濕潤的梅雨，滂沱的梅雨，在地上積出水窪和泥濘。

　　冷漠的梅雨，多情的梅雨，從大野的雨衣縫隙向內奔流。他那身黑制服即便沾上了雨水也看不出已然濕掉了的樣子，這要多麼符合他現在的心情啊，沒有比此刻更讓他振奮的時候了。

　　他一心等待的牧根終於現身。在小神社院裡，牧根矮小的身影從階梯邊閃現，她撐著傘，每走一步就就用她的眼角餘光四處張望，大野覺得那是禿鷹的眼神。

　　「少爺。」她低著頭問候大野。「為什麼信和電話都不回呢？現在說要和翔少爺見面，已經太遲了呀，難道您不曉得嗎？事到如今一切都上了軌道，我們也只能聽從安排了。」

　　「那麼塚田的事情該怎麼說？他那麼一個無辜的人，就被你給汙衊了，我還可以責怪誰呢？」

　　牧根聞言仰起她扁平的臉，臉上的白粉因為濕氣凝出一片凹凸不平的窪痕，大野強迫自己把視線定在她的臉上，他現在必須強硬起來。

　　牧根開始擦拭自己的眼角，是佯裝成在哭泣吧。

　　「這是我的不好，可是這和您不見少爺的事情是兩碼子事呀，對於塚田的事，您要怎麼報復責罰我，我都沒有意見，拿我來出氣也無所謂，這都是牧根我的錯。至於少爺的事，當初怎麼知道出於好心居中斡旋的事最後會這樣呢，像我這樣的人，被兩位少爺埋怨，還不如兩眼一翻昏死過去的好。說到底實在都已經晚了，一點辦法也使不出來了。」

　　「不，你會有辦法的。」大野掀開雨衣，從衣服裡拉出信封的邊緣，他不敢拉得太高，否則可能要被牧根看出端倪。這個撒謊不眨眼的女人，很可能就是她慫恿櫻井拆開看信，在這個關頭，大野決心將一切過錯都放在牧根身上，他要用牧根對他自尊的侮辱手法，來對這個還在假哭的老女僕進行復仇。

　　「這是在敕許下來以後，翔君寫給我的最後一封信。若是給久明宮家知道了會怎麼樣呢？」

　　「您、」牧根岔了鼻息，一張臉既慘白又發紅。「所以我勸過少爺別這麼做，結果少爺還是……」

　　大野收起信封，不肯讓她多看一眼，看來她果然不曉得櫻井什麼也沒寫。他要那封東西在牧根的眼裡像吸飽雨水一般發漲，直到能把牧根給壓垮。

　　「好吧。」牧根不得已只好允了大野。「讓您和少爺見一次面，之後請把那封信還給我。」

 

　　大野收割了今日的成功，他好整以暇地走入雨中，臨走前扔下了一句話。

　　「這次我要和他單獨見面。」

 

 

 


	9. 09

# 09

 

 

　　大野放學回家以後，連雨衣都沒有褪下來，直接在雨中朝著甫通車沒多久的市營電車走去。上了電車，一路搭到六本木，在附近的人力車候車站招了一輛車，賞錢給得慷慨，讓車夫一路拉去霞町，過了一個下坡路就放他下車。

　　車子開始走了，大野背靠在椅背上，只容一人的人力車走起來搖搖晃晃，雨水不時濺灑進來，他會這般匆忙離家的理由只有一個，牧根給他發來了消息，說伯爵夫婦外出了，若要見面，只有這個時機。

　　大野下了車，再次披起雨衣，見車夫已經拉著車子離開，大野鑽進一條小巷子裡，走了一會兒，眼前出現一棟兩層公寓，二樓橫著一排調色過的窗玻璃，從外面不能透視裡頭的情況。有一扇窗子突然被拉開，大野因此卻步，他站在門前，因為聳肩而抖落了一些雨珠，遠遠看見從窗子裡伸出一隻手來，防雨棚被緩緩拉開。

　　大野攏緊了雨衣，遮掩自己身上的制服，他的制服帽妥善地收在書包裡，書包被他抱在手上，他進了這間出租給軍人的公寓，公寓由牧根的遠親經營，現在那個滿頭白髮的男人坐在靠近門口的地方，起身領著大野到某間房間，便施施然退下了。

　　

　　雨還在下。

　　大野一個人待在房間裡。房裡有張矮桌，桌上擺著一組茶壺，茶壺裡裝填好了熱茶，但在這個時候喝熱茶實在不合適。房裡關得密不透風，大野待了一陣子，後來把制服外衣脫掉了，順手去拉開窗戶，撐起了防雨棚。

　　他再次坐定，突然隱隱約約聽見從隔扇外傳來細瑣的腳步聲，走廊上開了窗，要比這昏暗的室內亮，隨即大野便看見了投映在門上的身影，拉開隔扇的人是牧根。

　　她低頭行了個禮，一張臉動也不動，又把拉門拉得更大一點，一點聲響也沒發出來。從她的身後，櫻井小步走了進來，大野盤腿坐在桌邊，起先他只看見了櫻井的白色襪尖，在牧根闔上門以後，櫻井身上的香氣在房裡飄散開來，他才終於能確定，櫻井已經來到他的面前。

　　大野不發一語坐在原地，櫻井安靜地膝行到了桌邊，兩個人之間誰都沒先開口，而牧根的腳步聲已經遠去了。

　　大野看向自己掛起來的制服外衣，那裡有面穿衣鏡，從鏡子裡可以望見在他身後耷拉著頭的櫻井翔，櫻井穿著一套白藤色的和服，內襯是更深的菖蒲紫，在領口繡有細小的白色杜若，和他頸子的白皙肌膚相比，杜若便也不那麼白了。

　　像隨時都有哭泣的預感那樣，櫻井始終低著頭，沒有什麼時候能比現在的這個櫻井更動人了。大野側過身子，隨即櫻井的肩膀打了個哆嗦，他放在腿上的手移往那把茶壺，給大野添了一杯茶，送到大野面前。

　　大野輕輕捧起了茶杯，櫻井的視線始終追隨著大野的手，他或許是想大野喝下去以後，今天的事情就能到此為止了，那麼大野便是同他和解的意思。但大野拿著杯子起身，走到了窗邊，毫不留情地就把茶水往下著大雨的窗外潑了出去。

　　他站在窗邊睨視端坐的櫻井，在這低矮的房間內，他這樣的直立姿勢破壞了空間的平衡，櫻井發出了一種氣若游絲的抽泣聲，眼下櫻井再也沒有別的工具，他完全地繳械了。這個房間變成了大野的房間，櫻井是因為得抗拒著他，所以才走了進來。

　　他是愛著櫻井翔的。

　　奔馬一般沸騰起來的，大野的情感，已經到了足以體會這種禁忌之愉悅的境界，現在櫻井低垂著不肯看他的眼睛，裡頭想必也蘊含著對這種愉快的認知，但若是櫻井開始哭泣，那樣穩重的、神聖的姿態便會隨著眼淚銳減。

　　大野捏住櫻井的下頷，把櫻井的臉抬了起來，他強硬的舉動出自於什麼動機，大野認為現在不去思考也無妨。

　　櫻井閃避著他的手指，撐在身體旁邊的那雙手臂表現出了最奢侈的抗拒，淺紫色的袖子因為他愈發急促的呼吸細細發顫，他連眼睫蓊動的方式也哀傷而脆弱，大野抓上了櫻井的上臂，櫻井的體溫隨之吸附上來，他感覺到了這股溫暖之下的沉重，敕許所帶來的，絕對的禁止，緊緊地抓住了大野的心靈。

　　櫻井看見大野湊近的臉龐上，淌下了一道淚水。淚水自他細細的眼尾滑落下來，劃出一條光澤的淚痕。櫻井從身上拿出手絹，要替大野拭去眼淚的時候，大野輕輕推開了他的手，把那條手絹揮到一邊去了。

　　櫻井被按在了地上。大野的親吻像雨點一樣落了下來，外邊的雨愈下愈大，在室內卻彷彿聽不見雨聲，大野潤濕了自己的嘴唇，櫻井一旦被他吻住，便悄悄地張開嘴，溫熱的口腔和賞雪的那天是一樣的，當時他還不明白，但他現在多麼愛慕櫻井啊，愛慕著持續用細小的推拒要阻止他的櫻井。

　　「我已經是被天皇陛下敕許婚姻的身分了，我是有婚約在身的人。」櫻井急匆匆地說。他仰望著伏在他身上的大野，突然從大野才剛流過淚的眼睛裡看出了大野慣常的冷漠，在那冷漠的掩蓋下，是前所未有的、灼熱的、能燒毀他的反抗心。他本來應該要因此而說不出話來，但櫻井經歷過激烈親吻的嘴唇又微微張開，他不知道出於什麼目的，強烈地有把話說完的慾望。

　　「這樣子的事情是在犯罪。」櫻井說。「是要坐牢的、會遭天譴的。」

　　大野一動也不動，他心中有條纖細的帶子聞言便緩緩絞緊了，大野仔細端詳在他身下的櫻井翔，櫻井凝視著他，紅潤的嘴唇一張一闔，他呼吸的方式彷彿脖子被纏上了絹帶，從他盈滿淚水的眼睛裡，大野看見了自己目光炯炯的倒影，他現在已是一個嶄新的人了。

　　「那麼為什麼今天過來這裡？」大野俯下身去，靠在櫻井的耳邊說話。「那封信裡面什麼也沒有寫，你應該最清楚。」

　　

　　櫻井放在他胸前抵住他的那雙手，緩緩鬆開了，櫻井擺出了又是詫異又不敢置信的表情，那種表情裡，是帶著對於他的隱晦輕蔑的。大野再次貼近櫻井，他反覆輕吻櫻井的嘴唇，空下來的、不再需要抓住櫻井的手撫上了櫻井幾乎看不見喉結的脖頸，Ω的馥郁體香冷冷地從領口竄了出來，他順勢把手往櫻井的衣領裡探去，隔著裡頭的襯衣，便是櫻井的胸膛，在他胸前搓揉愛撫過後，大野又伸手去拉櫻井的腰帶。

　　「啊、」櫻井不安地低喊了一聲。他突然撐起身體，按住了大野的手，但那不是一個拒絕的表示。

　　櫻井背過身去，大野感覺這樣的等待漫長難耐，他還學不會克制自己，只見櫻井手肘弓起，把結在大野視線所及之處的那個結給扯開了，腰帶重重落下，撞在大野的心臟上，接著是一陣衣裳的摩娑聲，白藤色的外衣也自肩上滑落下來，他現在只穿著友禪綢長襯衣暴露在α灼熱的目光之下。

　　櫻井的手再次放到了腰上。他的手指在陽光裡看來過份白皙，在深色腰帶結裡穿梭又是那麼毫不猶豫，兩相呼應之下令人戰慄不已。

　　大野感覺一直以來收束著的什麼被解開來了。櫻井的長襯衣突然變得寬鬆，繡著杜若花的領緣緊緊貼著肩膀，拉出一道深紫色的直線，在那之下展現出的，櫻井赤裸的背脊，宛如凍冰。

　　大野不禁將臉頰依附上去，他纖長的睫毛弄得櫻井發顫，櫻井抱著自己的肩膀，用胳膊遮擋洩露出來的身體，大野吻了吻他的髮尾，被驚人可愛的，櫻井的髮際線激起了新的好奇心，他掀開櫻井和服的下襬，將已經沒有腰帶束縛的那兩片下擺往左右剝去，櫻井的雙腿交疊其中，遮掩著腿間的私處。

　　他的腿太直又太長，一旦這樣仔細欣賞，便覺得失去一種歪曲的美感。但他的腿又是極其溫順的，大野向前挪動身子，櫻井安靜地抱住了自己的腿，踩在下擺之上，朝著左右兩邊拉開。

　　他支撐著那雙長腿的手臂，是多麼溫柔、多麼嫻靜優美啊。大野的心跳，大概也到了不能抑止的程度，他嗅見了來自櫻井肌膚上的芬芳，在大雨過後的屋裡凝縮成汗珠，沉靜地包裹住了他們，有一道曙光從沒關上的窗邊透入，穿透了粗糙的玻璃，落在他們的額頭上。

　　櫻井濕透的髮尾緊緊地黏住了脖子。他的眼尾乃至於整片臉頰，全都泛起玫瑰色澤的紅潮，不時有細弱的呻吟從他的嘴邊洩露出來，著力於撐開他柔軟體腔的大野，擁抱櫻井的手臂擺出了一種堅定的、從未有過的姿勢。

 

　　他們的美像兩丸水銀，一旦接觸便焦急地融合在了一起。在那之後又不肯和彼此分離，大野摟著閉目不語的櫻井，在等待陰莖結消除的這段時間裡，櫻井一心情願耽溺其中的沉默，他已經懂得欣賞了。情事過後的櫻井改變了氣味，這種香甜的味道，正是他們犯下的罪過的氣息。

　　櫻井吸了吸鼻子，開始穿起衣服。大野站在更衣鏡前，不住再次從後面摟抱住櫻井。他的眼淚沾濕了櫻井襯衣的領緣，櫻井禁不起這樣的無言慫恿，偏著頭和大野接吻，連自己的臉頰也弄濕了。

　　牧根在櫻井著裝完畢以後，才像掐好了時間似地把門拉開來。

　　「我們要告辭了。」牧根頭也不抬地說。「從今以後請把我們少爺忘了吧，現在希望您實現諾言，把信還給我們。」

　　大野站在鏡子旁邊，把制服外衣的最後一顆釦子扣上了。「信我還不打算還給你。」他看也不看牧根，只是和櫻井兩個人沉默地對望著。櫻井的身上還明顯可見情事後的痕跡，他的眼神慵懶而直白，催促著大野做出某個決定。但微微抿起了嘴的模樣，卻像什麼事情也不曾發生過。

　　「今後還想這樣繼續見面。」大野智說。「信就之後再還吧。」

 

　　「少爺！」牧根的手指尖掐進她相握的手裡，她睜大充血的雙眼。「您在說什麼呢！這件事情會招來的可怕後果，是您不能承擔的啊。」

　　「沒有辦法了，牧根。」一直沒有說話的櫻井翔終於開口了。

　　「現在事情到了這個地步，也只有等著兄さん心甘情願把信還給我們才行了，只有這麼一條路可以走。」

 

 

 


	10. 10

# 10

 

 

　　　當青山受到大野的邀請，說是暑假打算去侯爵在鎌倉的濱海別墅度假時，他心裡關於課業和大學的那個部分，全都因為大野稀罕的舉止而被扔到腦後了。

　　大野靠在青山的桌邊和他說話，日光茂密地從窗邊打入，大野被染上淺橙色的臉頰隨著他頸部的轉動若隱若現，在八字眉下的一雙眼睛褪去了憂鬱，已然是雙充滿熱情的，青年人的眼睛。他亦不吝惜自己的微笑，不時就笑得露出牙齒。青山低下眼睛，看見大野的袖口沾上了藍色的墨水，暈開一小片墨漬，像是海濱線。

　　大野稍晚時去了青山家裡，兩個人像從前那樣促膝長談，作為大野為人所知的唯一一個朋友，青山從來不打探大野的隱私，大野真正保存在心裡的秘密，青山沒有意思去窺探，他為這難得的聚會開心非常，當天的複習計畫就直接為了大野取消了。

　　青山緩緩喝著隨同晚餐一起送上來的酒，為了讓他們放心談天，他的母親吩咐僕人把餐點送到青山的房裡，但大野推開了青山房裡的落地窗，外面有個小陽台，他們搬著食案過去，坐在稍微鏽蝕的桌椅上用晚餐，看夕陽西沉。

　　青山不曉得大野何時對欣賞夕陽突然有了許多體會，大野向後靠在椅子上，用手在額邊抹掉一點發亮的汗水，他不是要和青山說夕陽的事情，是要和他說櫻井的事情。

 

　　大野對他的信賴，已經到了可以像他述說秘密的這種程度，青山不由得感到幸福，幸福直至觳觫不已。然而大野背負著這麼可怕的秘密，無論從哪個角度看，卻絲毫不見惶恐與怯縮，不如說這甚至是他所見過最積極的大野智。

　　在大野這般生機勃勃的形象之後，青山卻彷彿看見了一瞬之間掠過雲邊的飛鳥，大野和櫻井的戀情，就像那抹殘影一般，暗藏著深藍色的危機。

　　「你打算怎麼做呢？」青山不禁發問。「若是我的話、不……我的話……」自然是不可能做出這種事情的。青山沒有繼續說下去，他身旁的大野陷入思考中，那是真實的思考、熱切的煩惱，連帶著大野按在額頭旁邊的那隻手臂，都散發出彷若雕像一般容許溫柔地接近的意思。

　　「你打算違抗敕許和櫻井さん私奔嗎？」

　　「或者乾脆違背父母的意思，逃到國外之後再結婚？」

　　青山雖然急促地扔出了這些問句，從大野始終耷拉著的薄薄眼皮，他也知道大野從來沒有考慮過這些選擇。

　　「你有沒有想過會有什麼後果？」青山又問。他不想扮演一個怕事的朋友，但大野的戀情注定是沒有結果的戀情，在這段戀情凋萎之前他是最先發現的人，青山的心裡對大野油然而生的同情與責任心，都讓他止不住地一直自顧自說下去。他的輕鬆愜意已經終止了，現在的青山，只是個焦心的人。

　　若是往常的大野，在這個時候便會對青山失去交談的興趣，但今日的大野非同尋常，他望向青山緊握刀叉的有力雙手，尋思要是由這樣的一雙手來撕毀他這令人頭重腳輕的幸福感，將要是什麼感受。

　　「什麼懲罰我都願意承受。」大野說。「就算是被審判也好、送上我的性命也罷。」

　　青山聽見大野這番肺腑之言，方才打算要阻止大野繼續深陷其中的決心也像一陣一陣撞上落地窗的晚風一樣散去了。大野會說出這種話，本來便不可思議，戀愛當真能改變一個人直到這樣的境地？

　　青山感覺自己已然冷靜下來，他的心境就如同無風的湖面一般波瀾不起，湖上映照著和大野臉頰上相似的紅薔薇色，在那裡禁錮著成群情感的水鳥，現在正輪到牠們啁啾哀鳴。

 

　　大野伸手到櫻井的雙臂之下，托著櫻井的身體，將他拉入房內。跪坐在門外的牧根兩眼一翻，將拉門拖曳過來闔上，大野瞧也不瞧她，牧根如今在他看來不過就是一個滿嘴謊言的老太婆，她順從地一次又一次將櫻井送入他的懷抱，縱然如他所願，但沒有比這種行為更令人不齒的了。

　　牧根安靜地端坐在門外，那雙撲著厚厚白粉的眼睛裡，前一秒還看見兩位少爺耳鬢廝磨地接起了吻來，下一秒已經若無其事開始探查四周。她攏了攏自己的髮鬢，對房內的布料摩擦聲和細微呻吟聲都充耳不聞，放在胸前的手帕讓她想起櫻井寫的那幾封信的觸感，現在最末的那封還在大野那裡。

　　牧根清楚自己擁有許多選擇，她當然可以對大野的威脅置若罔聞，今天即便沒有走到這一步，大野和櫻井的幽會也是她一手促成。她之所以將他們全推入危險的處境之中，只能說是出於她對櫻井，這個由她一手照顧長大的少爺的愛。

　　在櫻井和父母親從久明宮家的茶會回來那天，伯爵夫人和櫻井一起待在櫻井平時學畫的那間房間裡，牧根聽見了。夫人希望少爺審慎地思考過後，再做出合適的選擇，說的很可能就是和久明宮家的婚事。

　　「但我已經做好決定了。」櫻井爽朗的聲音從裡面傳了出來。「這不就是我的使命嗎？」

　　夫人被自己的兒子這樣回答了，她先前的擔憂全都煙消雲散，牧根就在這個時候進去替他們倒茶，那對母子歡快地談話起來，櫻井拿著茶杯的手抖也不抖，他噘起嘴唇吹涼熱茶，一雙珍珠一樣美麗的雙眼漫不經心地迸發出更燦爛、更深邃的美。

　　櫻井是一邊消極地抗拒著和久明宮的婚姻，一邊又積極地渴望這段婚姻。這麼看來，現在的一切對少爺來說是得償所望了。

　　在一陣低語聲後，牧根聽見了作為暗號的拍手聲響，於是緩緩膝行向前到了門邊。

　　「少爺這是多麼大逆不道的想法啊」，這種責難性的話語，她是絕不會引來作為自己處事教條的。對於少爺來說，若不是到了不這麼做不可的程度，又怎麼會冒這種險來試探對方的心意呢？這是多麼純真又愚昧，甚至斷卻後路，全然是孤注一擲在大野身上的舉動啊。

　　牧根在這世道裡唯一相信的事，便是世界上不存在有萬無一失的事。而她天生就是為了填補這些破綻而存在的人，像他們這種人，早已掌握了擺佈人的法則，她行事的圭臬，如今只有為了少爺的安好，以及她本身就近觀望著這段無果愛情的痛快感罷了。

　　牧根拉開房門，房裡的擺設一如往常。她靜靜地轉動眼珠，看見了著裝整齊的大野。大野自以為他是在做一件很惡劣的事情，挾帶著一股少年的內疚和青年的伺機而動，在她替櫻井整理衣裝的時候，直直望著他們。而櫻井則像展示一幅名畫一樣，堂而皇之地站在房間的中央，毫不在意大野的打量。

　　牧根著手掩蓋櫻井身上任何情慾的痕跡，尤其是脖頸上經過標記的腺體，需要非常仔細地用白粉化妝一層一層遮掩住，無疑她從這個過程裡得到了很大的成就感。

　　櫻井經歷性事之後的身體散發著劇烈的香氣，眼瞼滿足地半張半合，一隻手搭在牧根的肩膀上，從哪裡都能看出一點嫣紅色的慵懶和疲憊。這些在牧根看來全是破綻百出的表現，但她認為還沒到必須得阻止的程度。

　　「今天就到這裡了。」牧根低頭道別。突然她發現大野匆匆朝著這裡走過來，那雙穿著黑西褲的腿邁開大步，和在她身後的櫻井依依不捨地親吻了起來。

　　在這裡會被看到的，無論如何也請您別這麼做了，牧根當下說了這些底氣不足的話。但她其實內心某處清晰地感到這種行為沒有一絲錯誤的成分存在，甚至可以說是理所當然，她樂意朝著這旺盛的火焰裡澆灌熱油，直到大野家的少爺親自央求她幫忙中斷這段關係為止。

　　那總要到來的。

　　牧根望向倒映在車窗上的，櫻井因為離開了大野而瞬間憔悴下去的面容，她是多麼能同感這樣纖細的悲傷啊，但她的考量遠比櫻井深遠多了。

　　所以在大野那封吩咐要燒掉的信寄到時，她慫恿櫻井開拆；在櫻井因為內容既驚愕、又羞恥得手足無措的時候，自然也因為大野事前的吩咐，讓這封信變成了大野的可愛之處，從而讓這位年長一歲的侯爵家少爺的魅力又昇華了不是？

　　牧根自認若有錯誤，也絕不在這件事情上。現下大野之所以可以恣意妄為，也是因為她的辛勤照應和有意縱容。

　　在不久以後的某天，一切又將在她的期待之下走回正軌。屆時她只要謹慎地拾綴拾綴便可。

 

 

 


	11. 11

# 11

 

 

　　七月上旬，大野和青山同父母道別以後，搭上火車前往位在鎌倉的度假別邸。

　　往年的暑假大野通常是和父母親一起前往鎌倉，多半的時間只有他自己一個人消磨時光。今年侯爵夫婦十分忙碌，聽說大野連那對法國兄弟也邀上了，不只沒有反對，作為對於近日專心向學的兒子的默示鼓勵，甚至要他多帶上幾個朋友過去，也好熱鬧一點。

　　大野想到了櫻井，而櫻井偏偏是他最不可能帶上的人。他父母親的好意突然又使他心裡難受了，在火車上一路悶悶不樂，那對兄弟的歡笑聲從隔壁車廂傳了過來，青山在和大野說他們最近一起去哪裡參拜，兄弟倆人對日本的庭院充滿了興趣，雖然不過是外國人那種奇妙的新鮮感所致，卻也似乎真有打動他們的心。

　　大野全程聽著，但只偶爾應個幾句。直到終於抵達別墅，大野看見了那片漂亮的海，才開始有點開心的樣子。

　　他們四個人兩三下把衣服脫了換上泳褲，一股腦朝著遠方的大海跑去，青山對這之後的時間感十分模糊，他們大聲地笑鬧，大野白皙的肩頭探出海面，早就被浸濕的頭髮亂七八糟被他往腦後撥，整張漂亮的臉蛋毫無掩飾地顯露出來，青山甚至都能細數他臉上平時鮮少引人注意的痣生在哪裡。

　　「其實我來這裡度假，是想要製造出我不在東京的樣子。」

　　大野躺在椅子上，直直望著還在海裡玩得不亦樂乎的那對兄弟。青山正忙著把身上的海水和沙子拭淨，他拿著毛巾的手聞言便停了下來。

　　果然如此。他早就在大野邀約他的那天注意到某種說不出來的蹊蹺感，大野很少邀請朋友上他家裡的別墅去，青山也只在某個秋天時來過這個地方和大野一起撿松果和栗子而已，當天便又趕回東京了。

　　「想到度假的這段時間裡都見不到他，我就受不了。所以我會常常回到東京去，這裡就麻煩你幫我照應一下了。」大野說。

　　他偏頭看了看青山，青山仍然和那天一樣又是一副欲言又止的樣子，但大野此刻的心情十分平靜，他不認為青山會拒絕，畢竟青山應當是早就察覺到了他的意圖卻還欣然同意一起過來度假的。

　　大野的身體還殘留著海水的溫度，不需要在晌午時刻披上毛巾。他舒張開來的肢體柔軟地橫陳在躺椅上，伸出椅子的手臂擺出了某種頹靡的角度，青山直覺那是危險的、屬於夏日鼎盛之際的絢爛之美，是某種沒有考慮到開始與結束，僅僅在此刻之間旺盛燃燒的美麗。

 

　　「要是再問你打算怎麼做，那麼我肯定是個蠢蛋。」青山說。「不如你就直接告訴我該怎麼做好了。」

　　大野這下子完全側過身體來望著他了。在熱烈的日光之下，青山分不清大野究竟是被曬成了蜜色，或是大野是因為他這般毫不扭捏的氣勢而瞬間沉浸入戀愛的氣氛裡，從身上也榨出了蜜。

　　「這麼漂亮的景色，我想讓翔君也看看。」大野躺住了自己的手臂。「雖然我可以悄悄在東京和這裡之間往返，只要準時搭上首班車和末班車就行。但是那種感覺還是不一樣，我一個人在這裡看這片海，雖然滿心都想著要見面卻不能馬上見面……你明白的吧。」

　　青山有了自己真的被當成知心好友的感覺。「我明白的。」

　　大野綻出了笑容。「是啊，就是這樣。」他挪挪身子，閉上了眼睛，儼然有要小憩片刻的意思。

　　「但是，如果要私下過來鎌倉的話，馬車或是火車都是行不通的。」青山把大野的煩惱當成己身的煩惱一般，放入了所有的同理心在思考。

　　「得用汽車才行。」

　　「而且不能是認識的司機，最好是從沒見過的、之後也不會再見的人。」大野睜開倦怠的雙眼，但他的神智是相當清醒的。「還有一件事，我沒有借車的理由。」

　　兩位青年在沙灘上談論著要將其中一人的情人接過來幽會的細節，甚至毫不需要顧慮法國兄弟的日語聽力。可以大聲交談這種內容，使青山的膽子也大了起來，他向大野提議由他來和班上的一個傢伙借車，雖然大概會受到刁難，但那傢伙頭腦簡單，實在很好擺平，他只要裝作一副羞窘的模樣，佯稱是要借車同戀人約會便能被相信。

　　大野在別墅裡等待青山的好消息，因為時間不多，青山也不給他打電話或發電報了，若是過了午夜他們還沒搭著車出現，那麼計畫就是失敗了，失敗了也不會留下後患，只會留下青山的浪漫名聲在外，在十九歲的青年之間，那差不多就和給自己鍍金無異，青山和大野反覆討論，認為這是相當謹慎的方法。

 

　　而青山果然不負大野的期望。

　　青山僵硬地坐在車內，車子停在平時大野和櫻井約會的那間公寓前面，櫻井獨自乘著人力車過來，一打開車門便像陣風似地鑽進車內，他精緻的耳朵和側臉，以及對青山而言相當陌生的香氣，拼湊出了一個Ω的模糊輪廓，沒有人可以不為那種抽象的美好而感動，青山和櫻井肩併著肩坐在車子裡，明知是朋友的戀人，他依然感到雀躍無比。

　　「您一定覺得，我是非常放縱的人吧。」櫻井微微側過了臉，他抿著嘴微笑。青山一時之間對櫻井的異常直率無從反應，他確實是有那樣的想法。

　　青山羞慚地低下了頭。「不……怎麼說我現在也參與了，如果說真有什麼放縱啦、罪惡的事情，那麼我也難辭其咎。」

　　「那可不行。」櫻井若有所思地望著前方。「您是正直的人。這樣的罪過，只要在我和他的身上便可。不如說，由我一個人來承擔就可以了。」

　　櫻井拉著指尖，流利地褪下手上那雙深藍色的薄皮手套。他潔白的手背和手指滑了出來，雙手虔誠地交扣著，青山無措地別開了視線，只一股腦往窗外瞧。

　　他的思緒與窗外的單調夜景一同飛逝而過。青山想起大野在睡著之前和他有一搭沒一搭聊的那幾句話。

　　「難道你父親是為了參加有栖川宮殿下的國葬典禮，所以這個暑假才不過來的嗎？」

　　「啊，好像有那麼回事。」大野又翻了個身，這次他背對青山了。「那位殿下真是挑了一個好時間，久明宮家的納采儀式也向後延期了。」

　　「你的戀愛……這樣說起來的話簡直和國事息息相關嘛。」

　　「或許是吧。」大野的聲音在海潮之中黯淡下來了，他聽起來將要沉沉睡去。「但這也只不過是我和他的事情而已。」

　　青山原本以為自己在往返的路途上會撐不住睏意，但一直到抵達別墅下面的小庭院為止，他的精神因為這種嚴肅的危險而十分亢奮。

　　櫻井推開車門，他先是張望片刻，瞬即邁開大步，和服的下擺都因此岔開來，整個人直直撲進了早已在庭院等待他們的大野懷裡。兩人緊緊地擁抱，大野在那輛福特駛入前方那條街道的時候就沒移開過視線，現在他和青山告別，拉著櫻井的手往海邊跑了過去。

　　今天的夜空乾淨無雲，偌大的月亮高高懸在那裡，櫻井好幾次因為那一輪太過明亮的圓月而停下腳步，他身上那件淺櫻花色的衣服，在月光之下像是會發光的白色，和大野的麻襯衫是一個顏色，太過大膽了，讓櫻井心神不寧，大野慢下腳步，他們在深夜的海濱遊蕩，不時親暱地接吻。

　　大野的嘴唇柔軟地噘了起來，泛著一股甜絲絲的味道，他們走到了一艘擱淺的破漁船旁邊，大野率先低頭鑽了進去，有些木頭腐朽了，在漆黑的船艙裡恰好引入了幾束月光，櫻井也鑽了進來，他們坐在沙子上，彷彿身處在世界的中央。

　　像顆蚌殼裡的珍珠。大野用唇語說，他指的是穿著一身淺色的櫻井。大野潤澤的嘴唇之下，潔白的牙齒閃現出來，讓櫻井突感暈眩。

　　他們緩緩地仰躺在地，毫不在乎將要鑽進他們衣襟或是褲腳的細沙，安靜地擁抱了彼此。櫻井望向月光漏入的船艙開口，從那狹小的開口，他看見了天上的星子，大野半瞇起來的眼睛裡，也有那樣頻頻閃爍的東西。

　　一陣涼風拂過，他們赤裸的身體都打了個顫。櫻井的衣領掛在他彎起的手臂上，不時因為快感而有所反應的上半身，像在這夜裡被風吹亂的絹帛那樣急促地顫動。

　　大野撫摸他乳白色的肌膚，感覺那層細滑的皮膚已到了它美麗的巔峰。海邊的那片松林被這樣的風拂動了，松濤聲翻湧過來，不知道這裡是海，抑或不是海，大野在櫻井接納他的胴體之上感受到了困惑與解放，兩種毫不相干的感情相應接連而來。

　　櫻井和他下面的入口一樣濕潤的那雙眼睛，在這種時候仍然流露著清純的態度，像望著一朵美麗的、乾燥的夏日花朵一般凝望大野，他們的愉悅還在沉降，櫻井垂下眼睛，突然凝聚起來的眉毛擺出不堪承受的脆弱神情。船艙裡的陰影浮游過來了，突然月光也將要沉落入海，大野的胸腔開始發熱，在裡面包藏著無限的拒絕，朝向那股無法原諒他們的力量，用盡全力地拒絕。

　　在喘息漸弱以後，大野抽身開來，摟住仍在微微痙攣的櫻井，櫻井枕上了他的手臂，雙手在他的後背相碰，拉近他們胸膛的距離。

　　和這為他們提供掩蔽的船艙同等，那股力量既無法宥恕他們，也庇護著他們此時的私會。

 

　　「如果我們是一對公開的情侶，那麼又會怎麼樣呢。」櫻井用手指摩娑著大野被褪下來的襯衫，上面有一小塊已被他的淚水浸染透明。

　　「心裡想著這種無濟於事的事情，卻也清楚隨時都有可能是最後一次見面。」櫻井的大眼睛殘酷地流淌出眼淚，但他在大野手臂上溫暖的拍撫，卻直白地傳達了他在這種情況下能品嚐到的幸福感受。

　　「如果是那樣的話，就不會這麼大膽了。」大野說。櫻井會意地笑笑。

　　「是的。」

　　「倘若現在上天看見了我們的行為，突然落下一陣巨雷，把我們一起燒成焦炭了，我也會覺得很幸福，就在這一刻，不能提前，也不能延後。因為像這樣的幸福，是不可能永遠享有的。」櫻井說。

　　「但若是什麼懲罰也不會降臨的話……」大野幾乎要聽不見自己說話的聲音，他的嗓音被海潮和松濤一起捲走了，像被當成什麼交換的代價。要是沒有緊隨在後的懲罰，和必須扛在肩膀上的，敕許的力量，他還會這麼熱烈地愛著櫻井翔嗎？

　　他身旁的櫻井，和他凝視著不同的遠方，已然下了無比堅定的決心，隨時準備以優雅的姿態迎接災難的來臨。

　　「我們還能這樣見幾次面呢？兄さん。」櫻井的聲音裡又恢復了往常的爽朗。「一切都將要在納采之後結束了吧，或是、」

 

　　結束。大野扶在櫻井肩膀上的右手，突然加重了力氣，像要掐住那個溫順的肩頭。而櫻井一動也不動，依然倚在他的身側，但沒再繼續說下去。

 

　　他們拿著充當墊褥的衣服走出船艙，在月光之下，櫻井彆扭地給自己穿衣，有濕淋淋的東西從他的兩腿之間滑下，在沙灘上出現幾點曖昧的水漬，他匆匆低下頭去，要用赤裸的腳尖來掩蓋痕跡。

 

　　大野瞥見櫻井眼睫上有未乾的淚珠，懸著隱約的亮光。那樣的櫻井也正在凝視著他。大野感到連自己的不安在此刻都不甚真實，而有一股隱晦的充盈感升騰起來了。

 

 

 


	12. 12

# 12

 

 

　　櫻井從鎌倉返回東京以後，依然和大野繼續維持著他們夜晚的約會。

　　夜色漸深，鳥居坂的煤氣燈逐個亮起，路上的行人變得稀少，他在牧根的陪同下出來散步，和搭乘末班車抵達東京的大野若無其事地走在了一起。

　　對於他人的目光十分敏感的這對戀人行走時總是低著頭，只能從不時相觸的視線和緊緊牽著的手感受著對方的溫度，這樣稀薄的碰觸卻無限擴張了這對戀人對於愛情的想像，從接觸的肢體一端產生了親密的感覺。

　　和大野在外過夜的日子也這樣持續了下去，櫻井時常在躺臥大野懷裡的時候，想起他們在海濱的談話。當時他假設的結束明明應該快要來臨了，但他們的愛情卻有增無減，有將要這樣燃燒直到最後一刻的趨勢，面對象徵著終了的，嚴肅的危機，兩個人的身上找不出一絲責任感，只是任由一切發生，並且從中得到了更為深邃的快樂。

　　「我這陣子算了算，我們說不定還能再見上五次。」櫻井說。

　　大野佔據了年長者某種可以閃爍其詞的地位。「就算經過納采儀式，也不代表我們就不能見面。」

　　櫻井沒料到大野會這麼說。「怎麼可能呢。」他茫然地搖著頭。「要是那樣的話，罪過就太深重了啊，會把現在的幸福都壓垮的。」

　　大野始終保持著一種以空虛感為名的沉默。他們走到了這條道路的盡頭，將要進入六本木商店街了，牧根走過來提醒他們，再這麼向前的話，必然要引人目光，他們才開始折返。

　　「這麼說起來，我們的夏天將要結束了。」大野不輕不重地說。「你也打算在這之後把一切都忘掉吧。」

 

　　是的。櫻井或許是這麼承諾的，當時他一心望著大野在夕日中的側臉，反而記不清自己做了怎麼樣的回答。

　　在入秋以後，學校恢復上課，假日時那般氾濫的幽會也到了不得不節制的情況。久明宮家仍然不時向櫻井發來邀請，但治崇王殿下因為忙於軍務的緣故，倒也很少真正和前往作客的櫻井有碰面的機會。

　　久明宮殿下和妃殿下相當關心櫻井受到的教育，對於這次的婚事將要使得櫻井中斷他在學習院高等科的課業，他們確實是感到遺憾的，但來自三位殿下以外的某些聲音，認為櫻井自小受到了適當的傳統教養，早已具備了妃子應有的素養，於是事情便這麼單方面定了下來。

　　櫻井尚且不能說是難受，但他消極地全部接受。隨著婚事漸近，他的身分已經有了轉變，就連他的父母親也開始將他作為客人慎重看待，兒子已是皇家的人，在大小事情上給予最大的尊重，也絕不會有一句責備，是公卿家的教養。

　　於是再也沒剩幾天的學校生活，櫻井十分珍惜，雖說如此，近幾日即便被喚醒以後，又翻了個身睡著的情況多了起來，某方面來說，也是他的身體逼迫他為之的懶散。

　　自從和大野的見面次數銳減，也不知道是出於什麼原因，他精神不濟的時候變多了，晨起時也常有作嘔的感覺，起初尚可忍受，大約過了一兩周，當他又再次因此耽誤了上學的時間，牧根進他房裡來看看是怎麼回事時，櫻井推託到制服褲上，那東西這幾天都特別緊繃，他簡直扣不上。牧根聞言便看了看，穿上了以後腰圍果真放不下一根手指。

　　在她盤算著要送去修改的時候，櫻井突然摀住了嘴，匆忙從她身邊向走廊跑去，還沒跑出房門，便嘔了出來。

　　牧根跑到櫻井身邊，接著又敏捷地奔到門邊，小心翼翼地關緊了房間的拉門，她那雙銳利的眼睛抬了起來，一邊給櫻井收拾，一邊觀察著門外的動靜。

　　「這麼嚴重的事情，您怎麼自己忍耐著呢！」

　　櫻井蒼白著一張臉，他對於牧根斥責一般的語氣感到不能理解，而有些不愉快地回了她的話。「為什麼這樣大驚小怪？」

　　他把弄髒了的襯衫褪了下來，隨即又躺回枕頭上，緊緊閉著眼睛，不想搭理牧根。

　　「瞧您說的！」牧根膝行過來，看少爺的反應，想來少爺是對自己身體發生的變化絲毫未察，還以為是無礙的小病。牧根起先固然十分訝異，但她轉念一想，這是遲早將要到來的事情，不僅如此，她可以說是期待許久了。

　　每次的幽會她跪坐在門外，想起大野當時威脅她的口吻和神情，她便殷切地期盼這個事態發生，少爺們的事情，如此這般將要不得不告一個段落，她不只不必親手棒打鴛鴦，現在一切事物的條理都在她面前鋪展開來，那麼櫻井也唯有一個選擇了。

 

　　「你得要說清楚，我到底怎麼了？」

　　牧根喜悅地應答。「是孩子呀。」她裝作沒看見櫻井的茫然，自顧自地說下去。「您懷孕了。」

　　「少爺，事到如今恐怕也不需要牧根多說，您是最了解的。櫻井家世代蒙受皇恩，經過敕許的婚姻，那是無論如何也不能改變的。現在只有一個辦法了，您得下定決心和智少爺分開來，由您來做下這個訣別是妥當的，智少爺是明理的人，一定不會責怪您。接下來，就把事情交給牧根我吧。」

　　「你是說，我的身體裡，有了我和兄さん的孩子？」

　　「是啊，刻不容緩啦。」牧根焦急地繼續勸告櫻井。

　　「現在除了把他處理掉以外，沒有別的辦法了。要是事情走漏出去的話，不說同樣也有罪的牧根我了，婚事破裂是當然，您的父母親也將要顏面不保，居中斡旋的大野侯爵那邊，要是知曉了這是智少爺做出來的事情，還能有什麼反應呢？到時候一切都完啦。」

　　「那麼正如你所言，我應得的懲罰都已經預備好了。」櫻井說。「我會說出事情的始末，全是我的意思，一個字也不會提到大野さん。」

　　「啊！瞧您說的！」牧根稍稍拔高音量，又驟然壓低，滔滔不絕地說了下去。

　　「少爺盡快作下決斷，後半生作為妃子好好伺候殿下，不也是一種贖罪的方法嗎？牧根一心想的是保護少爺，絕不使少爺承擔什麼罪名，用新犯下的罪，來洗清前一樁罪過，那麼罪過便兩相抵銷了呀，眼所未見的東西，和不存在是一樣的。您若是擔心外邊會傳出謠言，那麼儘管放心好了，有什麼謠言能活過年底呢，總是會消失的呀。」

　　她傾身在櫻井的耳邊說話。櫻井重重地閉上了眼睛，沒有賜予牧根她實在渴望的回答，哪怕是一個輕微的點頭，牧根都會奮不顧身地朝著她決意的方向邁進，但現在櫻井的意志作為一道障子門橫在那裡，她是不可能粗魯地捅破它的，她只能等待了，牧根掐緊了沾上髒汙的手絹，她一點也不害怕血汙或是骯髒，她正是處理這種事情的能手。

　　「聽好了，少爺，事情再這麼下去的話，一旦錯過了時機，那就不是吞服藥物可以解決的了。」

　　「總之。」櫻井慎重地告訴牧根。「這件事情不要告訴任何人，由我來決定下一步該怎麼走。」

　　牧根得不到回應，也只能暫時作罷。她細心地掩飾著櫻井的狀況，預期要在納采之前動的腺體小手術也只得延後了，一切飯食和衣裝由她親自照料，對外仍然維持著什麼事情也沒發生的樣子，在這點上櫻井尚且願意配合。

　　大野持續向公寓打電話，盼望轉接給牧根，好延續他們的見面。牧根接起電話說的全是要他耐心等待，他縱有無數耐心也快到了盡頭，大野好幾次隻身搭上人力車，要車夫拉到櫻井家裡附近，他就在那幾條街道徘徊，穩固的標記關係是那麼急切地讓他想擁抱住櫻井，但他們的見面全須依靠牧根，牧根遮掩得如此上手，因此他也只能忍受。

　　來回數次的失望以後，大野終於在某日瞥見了將要出門的櫻井。不消說，牧根的人力車也緊緊跟在後頭。大野吩咐車夫跟隨上去，見他們到了三越百貨，於是在外面等待一、兩個小時，牧根走出百貨時，眼尖地望見了車上的大野，她附耳櫻井說了些話，櫻井朝向大野拋去視線，大野穿著學習院一身立領黑制服，外面披著雙排扣黑大衣，摘下了帽子，藏進大衣裡。

 

　　數日不見的櫻井安靜地坐在大野的對面，店內的燈光不甚明亮，大野卻覺得自己能從櫻井的臉上看見血管，慘青地透了出來，他身上沒有一個地方是紅潤的，在淺藍色衣服的簇擁下更是如此。

　　櫻井不碰被端上來的甜食。「哪裡不舒服嗎？」大野的好意關心卻讓他的臉色更糟糕了。櫻井看也不看牧根，他抬起眼睛瞥了瞥大野，每次在他要開口之前，牧根便婉轉地用肢體阻止了他，而大野提出來的想要今晚見上一次面的要求，在牧根看來自然也不可行。

　　「事態已經不同於以往啦。」牧根說。「請您打消這個念頭吧。」

　　即便牧根箝制了他們的見面方式，並且悉心照應，在大野的眼裡，還是容不下這個老女僕。他敏感地發現牧根和櫻井走在了他的前面，知曉他所不知的事情，這樣的發現應該要使他大感驚訝，大野卻無心注意這種小事，他和櫻井只相隔一張桌子的距離，真正會分開他們的，不過就是這麼一張桌子而已，他如果伸長手臂──

　　入夜了。

　　大野望向自己在煤氣燈之下的手，那是一雙美麗的、白皙的、柔軟的手。筋脈如水流一般在手背上浮現出來，無論誰來看，都是一雙非常優雅、漂亮的手。他對於自己擁有這樣一雙手是意識充沛的。

　　然而他不能再觸摸到櫻井，一切的親密碰觸都變得不可能。大野肯定櫻井不會那樣對待他──那麼這又是敕許以它為名所延伸出來的力量，一個無限的僵局橫亙在他的面前，在與這個僵局共處的世界裡，哪裡都沒有容得下他們愛情的一隅。

 

　　除非是，除非是爆發一場戰爭，或是地震，任何足以撼動這個國家的事件都好。大野想，那麼他也會在一片混亂之中，理所當然地帶走櫻井吧。

 

 

 


	13. 13

# 13

 

 

　　平靜的日子過了好幾天，大野依然在放學以後去櫻井可能要出現的地方等著，一次次的撲空，讓他夜裡總不成眠，淚水因為這將要無疾而終的戀情反覆溽濕枕頭，連窗戶有沒有關上大野都不在意了，秋日的寒風鑽進房裡，把他的眼淚吹得冰涼，胸腔裡灼熱的痛苦卻有增無減。

　　要破除這種局面，需要的究竟是金錢還是權力？當他這樣和青山說起自己近日遭到的殘酷拒絕，忙於準備春季考試的青山不只不能感同身受，反而狐疑地笑了。在青山看來，大野侯爵的公子說出這種話，無疑是突兀的，甚至引人發笑。

　　青山充滿安慰性，但缺少感受力的笑容刺傷了大野的心。他曾經才是那個勇於刺傷人的，現在他整個人宛如玻璃製品，心被看得清清楚楚以外，只要稍稍鬆手就能讓他摔碎。

　　大野從人力車篷裡向外探頭，前次在三越百貨旁邊見到了櫻井，他抱持著櫻井必然還會再來的希望，果不其然櫻井在下午的時候出現了，這次身邊陪伴著的竟然不是牧根，大野心下覺得奇怪，付清了車資，走到上次見面時的那間小店裡的包廂坐了接近一個小時，天色漸黑時，櫻井一個人走了進來，張望了一會兒，然後無聲無息地在他旁邊坐下。

　　「今天我父母親都不在家裡，牧根大清早的就出門了，我覺得不太對勁。」櫻井問。「無論您是怎麼想的，我是來告訴您，從今以後我們不能再見面了。」

　　「啊，我明白。」

　　「不，您不明白，您認為自己現在還在和我戀愛，但我已經徹底放棄了，這是說沒有就沒有的事情，牧根因為我的任性和固執會感到為難，您也可以理解吧。」櫻井說了一串大野摸不著頭緒的話，他的語調太過順暢，像在讀台詞似的，在大野聽來，那全都不是櫻井的肺腑之言。

　　「我還不打算放棄。」大野說。「就算前方已經看不到明亮的道路，只要就這麼走下去──」

　　櫻井打斷了他。「我們的身分已經注定那是不可能的了。」

　　這樣的不可能曾經讓大野心生悸動，如今卻成為擱在他脖子上的一把銳器。

　　「可是有那麼一瞬間，曾經是可能的。」大野說。

　　「您明年成年以後，就會得到恩賜的從五位了吧。兄さん還有大好前程，現在理智地分開來，發誓再也不見面、發誓忘掉我們這段時間裡的一切，才是獲得未來的方法。」

　　櫻井低著頭，才剛舀了一口紅豆年糕湯放進嘴裡，又摀著嘴吐了出來。趕在大野起疑之前，他已經站起身來，準備離開店面。但大野揪扯住他的袖子，無論如何也不肯放手。再這樣下去恐怕要引起其他客人好奇的目光，櫻井只好坐了回去。

　　「兄さん的恣意而為，也該有個限度。」

　　他用濕潤的大眼睛瞪視著大野。大野眼裡真切的焦灼和隨之而來的純粹盼望，加上一顆被挫傷的心，構成了熱戀之人的炯炯目光，櫻井快要退縮了。

　　無論是他的理性或是感性，全都開始背叛他對自己發下的誓言，他不能掙脫大野握住他的手，一想到今後只能依存著這樣最後的體溫活下去……櫻井猶豫不已，但他又想或許也沒有今後了，只得狠下心來和大野離別。

　　離別的意思是……

　　大野走上了燈光黯淡的夜路，回到家裡已經錯過用晚餐的時間，家裡靜悄悄的，僕人們分站兩排，耷拉著頭，他一踏入家門，就被田中請去他父親的撞球室裡，大野聽見田中在他背後闔上門的聲音，突然冒了一點冷汗，想要轉頭就走，但那扇厚重的門，已然擋在他眼前了。

　　「看看牧根的遺書吧，就放在球桌上。」

　　大野侯爵站在球桌邊上，手拿著球桿，擊發了一顆白球。

　　他的眼角餘光瞥見大野拿起遺書，這份遺書是今天早上信差送到家裡的，那時大野還在學校裡，盛怒的侯爵理智尚存，絕不打擾在學校的兒子，故而選擇等待，然而他等到過了晚餐時刻，大野都依然沒有回來，某一方面來說，也是坐實了牧根在信裡坦承的事情。

 

　　「你讀完了嗎？」侯爵問。「原先我以為，這不過是一個侍女做出了不檢點的事情，吞服藥物之後還沒死成，真是荒唐！你究竟讀完沒有？」

　　他踏著焦躁的腳步走到了大野的身後。「你還有什麼要辯駁的？」

　　「沒有。」大野放下了遺書。「信上所述一切屬實，那是我的孩子。」

 

　　「我問過你不只一次，對於翔君的婚事，你有什麼意見，哪怕有任何一點猶豫，說出來都無妨，當時你是怎麼回答的？」

 

　　大野別過頭去，為了閃避侯爵仍然壓抑著的怒火，他看見了牆上掛的，他祖父的畫像。那是一個嚴肅剛健的老人，一雙有神的眼睛，望著撞球室內的這對父子，在他溫和的視線鼓勵之下，有某一個瞬間，大野覺得自己得到了凌駕於父親之上的勢力，侯爵的舉動，那似怒非怒的神情，和不時就在手上擊打的撞球桿，全都充滿了破綻。

　　「我和小翔是相愛的。」

 

　　「鬧劇！」侯爵怒喝一聲，臉色青青紅紅，看著這樣的兒子，侯爵心裡對把大野寄養在櫻井家裡的事感到了強烈的後悔，這是可以名正言順後悔的時候了。

　　侯爵緊緊抓住了怒意的尾巴，他固然對自己兒子染指天皇敕許的婚事十分憤怒，卻也不願意被當成是個殘酷無情的父親，斥責與懷柔在他的話語裡彆扭並行，於是語序十分錯亂，大野沒有低頭挨罵的樣子，他滿腦子都是下午見到的櫻井，心思全然不在他父親身上。

　　當大野看見他父親舉起球桿，直覺不對要閃躲的時候，那堅硬的球桿便直直砸在他的大腿上，他踉蹌了下，趴倒在球桌上，撩亂的數字和顏色滾動開來，在燈光下閃爍無比，大野的鼻樑發酸，一摸已有血流了出來，想來是撞到了桌沿所致，侯爵又一棒打在他的背上，大野耳鳴了起來，眼前一片灰灰黑黑，不知何時出現的侯爵夫人慌張地用手帕給他止血，大野被他母親攙扶著在椅子上坐下來，眼前明亮得驚人的撞球室裡，他的祖母正緩緩走了進來。

　　「弄出這麼大騷動，是出什麼事了？」

　　

　　這位樸實嚴厲的老婦，接過侯爵遞給她的遺書。

　　 _──關係一國之體面，茲事體大，牧根惶恐向侯爵大人稟報……_

 

　　老夫人閱畢以後順手捲了起來。「然後呢？」

　　「然後……」侯爵放下了球棍，他突然便有些底氣不足了。

　　「收到信以後，給櫻井那邊打了電話，他們也是收到遺書才知道，總之他們是那樣說的。我立即同他們在下午約了見面，翔君那邊，他們沒有向本人追問孩子的事情，牧根的遺書上也寫了，她之所以要鬧這一齣，便是她日日苦勸翔君把事情處理好，翔君卻不聽從的緣故，她害怕再這樣下去，先發生的要是翔君的自殺，於是不得不出此下策──這樣的遺書寄給櫻井家就算了，竟然也給我寄了一封，裡面是什麼意思，也已經足夠清楚了。」

 

　　「那麼櫻井伯爵的意思是？」

　　「毫無決斷。」侯爵說。「竟然說是乾脆就以翔君的性徵檢查錯誤來和久明宮取消婚約。」

 

　　「那可行不通。」

　　老夫人走到了大野的面前，大野的血沾滿了手帕，眼眶濕淋淋的，他望向祖母，祖母扶起他的下巴，看了看他撞傷的鼻梁，侯爵夫人在旁邊手足無措，又拿出了一條新的手帕。

　　「智，好好看著奶奶。」

　　這位老夫人笑了出來，絲毫不理會侯爵故意營造出來的凝重氣氛。

　　「這可真是……讓久明宮家的未婚妃子有孕，真是有本事啊，果然是你祖父的孫子，我看這個家裡也沒第二個人有這種膽子了，太了不起了，這可不是膽小鬼可以做出來的事情。」

　　侯爵和侯爵夫人怔怔地望著她，一時之間無話可說。對老夫人而言，從沒想過這個家裡繼承了祖父剛健之血的會是這個漂亮柔弱的孫子，她喜悅地撫摸著大野的臉頰，她令人憐愛的孫子喲。

　　「哪怕坐牢是你的心願，反正也不至於判死刑吧。」老夫人又說。「倒是櫻井家的那個孩子，若真是盼望著這個，說什麼也不願意履行婚約的話，那可不妙啦。」

　　「不妙……是啊，這樣的話，居中斡旋的我們大野家也……」

　　「這倒是，國家固然重要，但大野家也同樣重要。」老夫人說。「我們和吃皇上俸祿二十幾代的櫻井家本來就不一樣。」

　　大野聞言抬起頭來，眼裡一片茫然。侯爵正在尋思這件事情的解決方法，納采儀式要用上的緞子、清酒、鮮鯛魚已經備齊了，這全都是由他們來給櫻井家後援的供物，這樁婚事和大野家息息相關，事到如今婚事是必然要照著原本那樣進行下去了。

 

　　這是發生什麼事情了，他們被牧根那個老太婆出賣，櫻井已經知道了嗎？不，恐怕這一切都還只是暗中進行的計畫。他和櫻井的愛情將要被當成某種東西處理掉，某種沾染著血汙的東西，本能地引起了大野的恐懼，他害怕到無從害怕，反而一鼓作氣地變得堅強了。

　　「小翔是屬於我的！！！」大野狼狽地站了起來，他甩開了母親按在他鼻子下的手帕。「誰也不能把他從我身邊奪走！！！」

　　侯爵推開突然撲將上來的大野，他從來不曉得大野也會有這種混沌不明的粗糙表現，但在大野的行動背後，那強烈的意志又令他感到不寒而慄。「誰快來帶走他！讓他回房間裡，除了學校以外哪裡都不准去，塚田！塚田去哪裡了！」

　　侯爵話一說出口，隨即意識到塚田早就被他遣走了，而辭掉塚田的原因，不就又和牧根脫不了關係了嗎？

　　大野聽見那個名字，隨即雙眼一翻昏了過去，沁出冷汗的身子倒在地上，額頭熱燙，臉頰上全是淚痕。侯爵夫人驚叫一聲，今天對她的精神折磨已然到了極限，她蒼白著一張臉要攙扶起她昏倒的可憐孩子。

 

　　「讓田中送他回房間吧。」侯爵後退了好幾步，看也不想看倒在地上傷心透頂的兒子。

　　「這件事情不和櫻井家商量也無所謂了，日子拖愈久，他們最後自然只能同意我們的方法。現在想個辦法讓翔君像什麼也沒發生過一樣，在十二月之後同治崇王殿下結婚，那才是最重要的。」

 

 

 


	14. 14

# 14

 

 

　　自從牧根服藥自殺未果以後，櫻井伯爵看在她勤勤懇懇服侍這個家幾十年的份上，把她送去伊豆療養身體，牧根行前提出想和少爺見面謝罪的請求，伯爵這次就不肯同意了，也不去探望牧根，夫人代為轉告，牧根倒是十分冷靜，她像宅邸裡的一縷幽魂一樣消失，選在某個晚上前往伊豆了。

　　這該怎麼辦是好呢？伯爵夫婦自從收到了遺書，每日便惶惶不安，這樣的不安是相當深層的，外人一點兒也看不出來，伯爵照常寫他的和歌，夫婦二人不和兒子提起這個話題，他們只是不時將探詢的目光投向自己的兒子，一家三人保守著自己的心事，在同一個屋簷下過活。

　　他們前去拜訪大野侯爵夫婦，大約是十一月上旬的事情。距離表定的納采時間，只剩下一個月了。

　　就用性徵檢查出錯當成取消婚約的理由吧。伯爵依然維持著他上次在巨大的驚慌中生出來的意見，他的意見與其說是真有在尋找解決問題的方法，不如說是在搪塞大野侯爵，伯爵和妻子針對這件事情也甚少討論，他們小心地觀察著自己的兒子和這詭譎的情勢，一旦感覺到這是超出他們想像之中的事態，心裡向著「做下決定」那裡滑行過去的小船就不幸擱淺了。

　　「納采的日子已近，婚事不能有誤，方法只剩下一個。」侯爵既想讓自己看起來有果斷的氣概，卻也不願被覺得是個殘酷之人，他反覆尋思，說到底這也不算是他想出來的方法，只不過是這千絲萬縷串成的現實中所亮起的，唯一一條可行道路罷了。

　　他的話裡稍有責怪櫻井家拖延的意思，所以侯爵夫人望向他的目光閃閃爍爍，但侯爵紅潤的臉上，並沒有為此顯現任何愧疚。

　　事情到了這個地步，櫻井夫婦所表現出來的處之泰然，大概是某種優雅的產物，曾經為了追求這種貴族式的優雅，而將兒子寄養在櫻井家裡的侯爵，這時候實是十分驚愕的，他意識到在許久以前是他埋下了開端，現在無論做什麼，他也不具備堂堂正正的理由。

 

　　伯爵夫婦已經完全明瞭了侯爵的意思，一時之間兩人沉默下來，頻頻彼此相望，像一雙飛入陌生院子的鳥兒，可悲感油然而生。在這沉默之中，四個人的腦後都響起了清脆的鈴聲，明知塵埃還未落定，卻藉由商量這樣可怕的事情得到了舒暢的感覺。

　　伯爵夫人用手絹壓著眼尾的淚水，太可憐了，她的孩子……伯爵夫婦只提出一個條件，那便是讓櫻井在那之後暫時遠離東京，回到家裡休息。

　　「也是，在東京處理的話，要是風聲走漏出去，恐怕不妥當。」侯爵說。「婚前回老家一趟，倒也算是合情合理，不會惹人起疑。」

　　於是出發的時間便這麼定了下來，搭乘開往下關的特別急行列車，在大阪下車，住宿一晚後直接前往這方面的名醫堺博士那裡。旅途時間漫長勞累，對於這個時期的櫻井來說十分危險，卻也因此有遮掩的效果。侯爵早在數周前便以其他理由聘請堺博士過來東京，為的是悄悄搭上同一輛列車前往開設診所的大阪，一旦發生什麼狀況便能及時處理。

　　再加上隨同前往的侯爵夫人，侯爵訂好了車票，到這裡事情差不多也確定了。

　　

　　大野每日在田中的監視下通學，已讓他身心遭受不自由的桎梏，回到家裡以後，田中更是亦步亦趨，大野受不了這麼緊逼的作為，想來也是他父親交代為之，他脫序的舉止變得愈加頻繁，為了讓田中遠離他，最後大野只好划船到池中島上，縮著身體把自己藏在蘆葦裡，遇上溼氣重的時候，就半身沾上泥濘，感冒總也沒有好轉的時候。

　　他開始給櫻井撥電話，再也沒有從前特地打到公寓轉接的餘裕。每日殷切盼望櫻井給他寄信，春季的考試對他來說是太遠以後的事情，遠遠不及眼前的思念之苦重要，這種痛苦灼燒了他的心肺，既是他的罪過存在的證據，也是他和櫻井相愛的證明。

　　大野還不至於絕望，前陣子和櫻井聯絡漸少，是因為有牧根從中制衡的緣故，現在這道閥門崩解了，櫻井卻還遲遲不和他連絡上的原因，大野理應心知肚明，這是因為櫻井已經發誓要和他斷絕往來，將他們的愛情捨棄。

　　但他卻不那麼想。大野想像著某通猝不及防的電話或是信件，上面有櫻井的筆跡，或是誰特意壓低的聲音，在他耳邊述說秘密，他們開始討論私奔，要去哪裡才好，帶上什麼才好，不需要、不需要！他會堅決地說，和我走吧、帶我走吧，我們離開這裡。那是一個有著海風味道的小村子，看來是個小漁村，天空中飄下今年的第一場雪，他默默站在港邊等待，櫻井姍姍來遲，臉頰跑得紅潤，頭髮和領窩全都沾上了白雪。

　　大野的思緒朝向某種美好的結局奔馳而去，但櫻井的性格自然不會允許這種事情發生，大野正是佔據了又一種極端的不可能，來給予自己希望。他的想像賜予他幸福的預兆，但他們早就因為太過相愛，而和幸福擦身而過了。

　　

 

　　從新橋開往下關的特別急行列車，是今年六月才有的，全國速度最快的特別急行列車。自新橋往大阪，只需要十二小時左右便能抵達。

　　列車即將在上午八點整發車。堺博士已經上車了，就坐在二等車廂的某處。侯爵和夫人已在車站久候，夫人不時左右張望，這一趟旅行對她來說相當不安，可又是她丈夫交代下來的任務，遂也只能強忍著這種無邊無際的忐忑。

　　到了出發前幾分鐘，櫻井一家人才姍姍來遲，從車站門口的長長樓梯頂端現出身影來。伯爵似乎早已和妻小結束了道別，與夫人二人只顧著向侯爵他們致歉，雙方一來一往地行禮和還禮。

　　十一月朦朧的早晨日光被車月台上瀰漫的煙霧濾篩過去，光線凝結在燒煤味道的灰煙裡。櫻井一路安靜地待在伯爵夫人的身邊，除了問好和道別以外，沒再說話了。他的目光被柱子上緣一處閃著露水微光的蛛網吸引，再回過神來時，列車鳴笛了，侯爵和伯爵結束了送行已經離開新橋車站，侯爵夫人先行上車，月台邊告別的聲勢愈加激烈了。

　　櫻井看了看時間，準備也要上車，但夫人拉住他。「再等一會兒吧。」伯爵夫人直直望著樓梯的方向，時間一分一秒地流逝，櫻井不曉得她在等待誰，但也順從地陪伴著他的母親。

　　最後在列車開駛前，站長走下了火車，他們也不得不上車了。夫人仍然望著窗外，櫻井眨了眨眼睛，突然看見了樓梯那裡的熟悉身影。

　　大野穿著學習院制服，外面披著黑色大衣，急匆匆地朝著他跑了過來。

 

　　「小翔！」大野踮起腳尖，他靠在窗邊，一張臉被冷空氣凍得通紅。「發生什麼事情了？」

　　他今早收到了一封只寫著新橋、八點整的信，距離出發只剩下幾十分鐘，他想也不想便奔出家門，把田中甩在身後，好不容易終於到了車站，又在人潮裡迷失了方向，所以現在才找到櫻井所在的展望車廂。

　　櫻井和夫人尚未入座，櫻井屈著身體，急切地奔向窗邊。

　　「你要去哪裡？」大野眼眶濕潤，在結凍的日光裡，他被黑色制服簇擁出的潔白是非常脆弱的。

　　大野一手緊緊地貼著窗戶，和櫻井的手隔窗相碰在一起，因為月台上的煙煤味道不住咳嗽起來。

　　「兄さん……」櫻井焦急地打量大野仍然略略浮腫的鼻樑，如果仔細端詳，便會發現大野臉色相當蒼白，那張精緻的臉上，與其說是因為跑步而發紅，不如說是一種病態的緋紅，是高熱所致的紅。

　　和上一次見面的時候相比，大野發現櫻井的臉龐變得圓潤了，在他的眼波流轉之中，浮沉著某種晶瑩剔透的哀傷，他既看著大野，卻也不時朝向大野身後看去。

　　「若是被報社記者看見了就糟糕了，今天就到這裡吧。」伯爵夫人說。她向窗外的大野點了點頭，大野即便聽不清楚他們說話的聲音，憑藉著嘴唇的張合，也能判斷出夫人的意思。

　　於是櫻井放下了擱在窗玻璃上的手，那隻手轉而放在下腹前面，緊貼著紅梅色的和服，在那之下有令大野無措的東西，他甚至無法想像那究竟怎麼一回事，從而膽怯地移開了視線，轉而凝視著櫻井那隻白皙溫潤的手。

　　他渴望現在就大聲向無知的世人宣告他和櫻井的關係，最好是將久明宮請到他的面前，由他來揭破自己犯下的罪過。

　　但大野決心為了櫻井放棄這個念頭。

 

　　大野緊閉著嘴唇，鼓起勇氣直視車裡的櫻井，櫻井始終脈脈地凝望著他，目光在失態的邊緣游走，這種長久的凝視就足以讓記者作文章了，伯爵夫人再次悄悄地催促櫻井，於是櫻井站到了他母親的身後，只留下一雙眼睛從夫人的背後探出來。

　　站長朝著列車員抬起手來，鳴笛聲再次響徹車站。

　　大野應聲向後退了一步，目不轉睛地注視著依然和他相望的櫻井，櫻井的手指放在嘴唇上，迷茫地看向他這裡。十三歲的時候，他父親要接他回大野家的那天，身高還不及他肩膀的櫻井，就是那樣在門邊目送他離開的。

　　濃煙流入月台，列車出發，送行的人群四散。大野又待了一會兒，直到再也看不到一點火車的蹤影。

　　他的胸口又疼了起來，隔壁月台的嘈雜聲也讓他頭昏腦脹。大野用意志力強撐著身體緩緩走出車站，就近招了一輛人力車，在車上咀嚼起櫻井最後那彷彿在向他求救一般的目光，咳嗽就愈發激烈了。

　　

　　「媽媽，我們這趟回家，真的只是要向親戚致意嗎？」

　　列車出了東京市區，伯爵夫人聞言轉過頭來，櫻井的神色相當平靜，他望著窗外的風景，透入窗內的暖陽落在他的臉蛋上，夫人又回過頭去，她看見了綿延一片的紅葉，心裡覺得極美，手指尖方才沾染上的寒意卻又明顯起來了，甚至到了刺痛的地步。

　　她拿過櫻井才褪下來沒多久的羽織，再次要替他披上。櫻井遵從了。

 

　　「很快就會沒事了。」夫人強裝冷靜。「休息一陣子，不需要擔心別的事情。等我們回到東京以後，就去三越百貨看看你的結婚禮服，到時候應該就做好了吧。」

　　她要使自己聽起來像在談論一盆秋天遲開的菊花，卻又不能不帶上安慰的色彩。於是櫻井也意識到了他們這趟旅行真正的目的是什麼了。

 

 

 


	15. 15

# 15

 

 

　　大野從車站返家以後，沒有去學校，而是直接回到自己的房間裡。他穿著制服躺上床鋪，腦中的臆想不斷發酵，無一例外匯聚成了一束湍急水流，他既是那裡面航行的一艘小筏，也是水流本身。夢境就在這個時候朝他襲擊過來了，遠比他想像的私奔更為真實。

　　夢裡的櫻井和他走在同一條山間小路上，不時回過頭來看他，似乎是很小的時候的回憶，他們卻是現在的模樣，夢裡沒有顏色，但樹葉是綠的，大野想，自己不過是不習慣櫻井身上沒有顏色。

　　他又夢見在鎌倉的海邊，一陣強烈的風把櫻井的衣服吹亂，於是櫻井緩緩繫上腰帶，繫上和褪去的動作是類似的，所以大野也分辨不出來，他想若這是褪去，那就是夢境吧，是夢境的話，毋寧是另一股不自由的束縛，他不想作夢了，寧願一直清醒。

 

　　櫻井翔離開東京的隔天早上，大野智在心臟幾乎要被擠碎的疼痛中乍然驚醒。

　　自他脖頸旁邊蔓延開來的一股冷意，瞬間擴散到了全身，強烈的空虛感掏空了他的軀殼，燒灼他的靈魂，大野不住哀號出聲。

　　他和櫻井翔的標記關係消失了。在這個早上，他徹徹底底地，失去了和Ω的聯繫。

 

 

　　晚間八點左右，列車抵達大阪車站，等到一行人在旅館梳洗完畢準備睡下的時候，時間約莫也接近午夜了。伯爵夫人一向入睡得早，她和侯爵夫人打過招呼回房以後，卻依然睡意輕淺，憂心忡忡。

　　櫻井躺在夫人身旁的那個被褥裡，被子蓋過了肩膀，只露出一點後腦勺。

　　她兒子一路的不言不語讓她不知所措，夫人只能想著明天以後事情便會逐漸好轉來讓自己稍微放下心來。十一月深夜的風被阻隔在紙拉窗之外，寒意仍然滲透進來。她安靜地望著櫻井，直到她能確定櫻井已經先於她睡著，才吹熄蠟燭，闔上了眼睛。

　　這麼一閉眼，便沉入深深睡眠裡了。夫人再次醒來是清晨天光熹微時，彷彿聽見什麼東西悶聲倒落下來，她全身發怵，在迷茫混亂之中睜開了眼睛。此刻夫人視野模糊，外面本就尚未完全天亮，房裡更是幽暗。

　　她趕忙坐起身來，伸手掀開身旁的被子，床鋪上空蕩蕩的，伸手去摸還有一點溫度。

　　「……翔？」

　　夫人環顧四周，心裡暗叫不好，起身點起了燈光。待她就著稀薄的光線看清楚了櫻井就躺倒在房間的另一頭時，她膝蓋發軟跌坐在地，有股刺鼻的味道隱隱約約地飄散開來，夫人認出了那是血和信息素的氣味。鮮血從櫻井頸邊的割傷冒出，濕潤了半邊的衣裳，一把小刀脫力地落在旁邊，在遠方升起的旭日中瑩瑩發光。

　　伯爵夫人不禁感到，那是多麼諷刺的、渾圓的光亮！

　　「你還是這麼做了呀。」夫人一把握住了兒子的手，她的臉頰被淚水溽濕，那是慶幸的眼淚，還是悲傷的眼淚，她無暇去想了。因為在她拿出手絹替櫻井止血的時候，夫人發現櫻井持刀抹下的地方，只是腺體而已。即便這就算是太糟糕的事態，但無論如何，都比他已不在人世的情況好太多了。

　　「媽媽……我已經沒有辦法了。」

　　伯爵夫人聽了他的話，細細地抽泣起來。門外一點風聲都沒有，全是一片破曉壓境的靜寂，她卻甚至聽見了松濤聲，是了，某年十一月的某天，在櫻井家轉化為α的大野，已到了兩家約定寄養關係終止的時候，準備要和父母親一起返回東京。

　　為了迎接遠道而來的大野侯爵夫婦，伯爵家裡唯一改建過的那間洋式房間擺上了長餐桌，看起來多少有些不倫不類，卻也在那裡招待侯爵夫婦用了晚餐，當晚侯爵興許是有點醉意了，要返回東京之前，對著出來道別的櫻井細細端詳好一會兒，然後他這麼說了：

　　「翔君仔細看看長得真是標緻啊，到了這個年紀個頭還這麼小，很有可能是會轉化成Ω的吧。真是那樣的話，叔叔絕對給你找個最優秀的α，不勞你父母親操心，就交給叔叔好了，叔叔就負責給你準備嫁妝，哎呀，一路從叔叔家門口，排到橫濱去，這嫁妝要有多豪華啊，要是智轉化成了Ω，叔叔還沒這麼用心呢。」

　　伯爵夫人的笑容僵了一下，她不著痕跡地望望她的丈夫，伯爵倒是沒什麼表情，只是報以一笑，另外有個皺起臉來的人，那是大野侯爵的獨生子大野智。

　　這件事情夫婦二人沒有討論過，對於這種話題，他們本能地不想去碰觸。

　　而後過了三年，在一個濕潤的梅雨季早晨，侍女長牧根反常地在她梳頭的時候便說有事要向她稟報，夫人讓她進房裡來，牧根不帶情緒地報告了少爺轉化成Ω的消息。

　　夫人想起侯爵的那番話，那熱情的、充滿善意的、無意識的羞辱又回到她的眼前。難道他們的兒子真的會交由大野侯爵來決定人生大事嗎？夫人和丈夫提起性徵轉化的事情，伯爵很快便接受了，即便那就像是大野侯爵無意為之的預言似的。

　　從她丈夫那雙優雅地強裝思考的眼裡，夫人受到了某種東西的吸引，現在可以說是他們的心靈最貼近的時候，那是一種古老的復仇，顫慄的她只能姑且稱之。

　　「在婚事之前，總而言之讓翔找個他喜歡的α過夜一次。標記自然是不行的，只要讓那孩子以不是處子的身分，光明正大和大野牽線的兒婿完婚就可以了。」

　　「把這件事情交給牧根去安排。」

　　但在某日召喚牧根前來之後，夫人便後悔了，沒把那些話交代下去。之後夫婦之間也彷彿沒有談過這件事情，直到這個未來的兒婿已經有了明顯的雛形，對方是宮家，這是將要振興家道中落的櫻井家的婚姻，一切早就和當年他們設想的復仇大相逕庭了。

　　現在看看這個悲慘的結果，伯爵夫人不禁悲從中來。事情既然都發生了，而伯爵也是這麼消極地認為，不如就期盼大野侯爵來解決這個問題。即便是現在……櫻井夫人開始著手給丈夫寫信，即便又要被侯爵還是誰來諷刺，情況也不可能更糟糕了，而在這種局勢面前，他們像落入泥淖打滾的兩隻鳥兒，是毫無辦法的。

 

　　夫人放輕腳步走入病房，櫻井的腺體傷口已經縫合完畢，麻醉未退，一時半會兒也醒不過來。她伸手碰碰櫻井的臉頰，雖然肌膚仍然是滑順溫暖的，她卻隱約感到兒子或許其實已不再這人世間了。

　　堺博士過來探望，聽夫人詢問手術的狀況，以為問的是預定今日進行的手術，於是擺出了不好辦的表情，腺體和孕育過程息息相關，以他的立場，自然希望腺體受傷的病人不要再冒著另外可能危及性命的風險，否則也只好麻煩侯爵另請高明了。

　　「我想請問的是腺體的情況。」夫人說。「這會留下疤痕嗎？」

　　她不再對櫻井的行動抱有任何別的想法了。

　　櫻井夫人和稍晚才從旅館趕來診所的大野夫人打了招呼，大野夫人一張妝容不勻的臉蛋上充斥著淺綠色的驚慌，她在櫻井的病房裡待了一會兒，一下子無措地拿手絹摀著嘴，一下子又去按她滲出淚水的眼睛，最後她拜託櫻井夫人陪同她到郵局拍一封電報回家裡去，當晚便立即動身回東京了。

 

 

 


	16. 16

# 16

 

 

　　侯爵收到電報的當下，看見上面並不是他和夫人約定好事成以後回報的暗語，心中不祥的預感便騰騰冒泡了。

　　大野侯爵坐立不安，他還不曉得究竟是發生什麼事情，也只能在腦裡憑空臆測，等到傍晚夫人回到家裡以後，侯爵得知事態的嚴重性，他卻突然平靜了，能在發一頓火和跌坐在墊子上之間冷靜地抉擇，最後侯爵什麼也沒做，他呆然坐下，好半晌才擠出一句話。

　　「媽，您可以抱個曾孫啦。只不過，這是一個見不得光的曾孫啊。」

 

　　老夫人聞言，從她一直凝視著的神龕轉過頭來，一旁的橫木板條上懸掛著她兩個戰死的兒子的相片，在照片的面前，擺著天皇恩賜的遺屬撫恤金，好幾年了，只要想到這是兒子流血換來的錢，她一張也捨不得花掉。

　　這些擺設組成了她房間的一角，老夫人時常在表露出自己年事已高一心盼死的意思時，把全身的意志凝聚在那個角落，但她卻反而愈來愈硬朗了。

　　「有什麼好奇怪的，自從練武場被你打掉改成了洋房，我就曉得這個家開始在走衰運啦。」老夫人說。她裝作沒看見侯爵呼之欲出的反駁神情，自顧自地提起別的事情。

　　「倒是智，今天早上一大早就過來我這裡，看他臉色那麼不好，現在也知道是為什麼了。」

　　「他過來您這裡啊。」侯爵疑惑地和夫人對望了一眼。

　　「其實我正打算找個時間問問他的意向，要是他願意，通過學習院的畢業考試以後就出國求學一陣子。之前想起來只是可有可無的提案，現在事態緊急，在這婚事大有可能要破滅的關頭，卻覺得是不得不為的方法了。」

　　

　　

　　伯爵在接到妻子的來信後匆匆從東京趕往診所，很快便見到了甦醒過來的兒子。

　　在他長久的經驗裡，事情總歸是不會達到一發不可收拾的程度的。伯爵並不是抱持著樂觀的心來看待這個情況，只是他始終相信，要解決事情的方法，那便是別去解決它。

　　以此為他處世的軸心，便也沒有什麼事情是不能泰然處之的了。

　　雖說如此，在離開診所以後，櫻井伯爵在家裡住上了好幾天，等到距離納采只剩下一周的時候，他才迫不得已和妻子一同上了開往東京的火車。對他來說沒有比此行再更可怕的歸途了，事情已到了無可挽救的程度，和兒子見過面的伯爵是非常清楚的。

　　遠在東京的大野侯爵不時探問事情有沒有轉圜的餘地，在大野侯爵看來，再怎麼樣的傷口都有遮掩的方法，甚至伯爵也能隱約感覺到，妻子同樣是那樣想的，但她全心考慮的方面，只是不想在她兒子白嫩的肌膚上留下傷疤，已有拒絕攪和進現實中危急情況的趨勢了。

　　至於腹中胎兒的事情，侯爵已準備另尋高明，彷彿方法源源不絕地生出來似的，天天發一封電報過來。

　　

　　帶著說服兒子的任務，櫻井伯爵每日前去診所探望，夫人自從目睹了那悲慘的場面以後，強撐到丈夫過來便病倒了，正在家裡休息。

　　伯爵每天帶一份和果子過去。父子倆總是一個人坐在床上，一個人坐在床邊，大半時間病房裡只有門外走廊上來往人群的聲音，在這周之內，櫻井從未主動開口說話，他對父親帶來的，討好一樣的甜食也不多看一眼。

　　伯爵望向落地窗外的庭院，草地上積滿了落葉，被聚集成好幾堆，但掃過的地方又被新的落葉淹沒了。

　　「已經要冬天了呢。我出去散步的時候，看見了好多落在地上的栗子。栗子的話，還是比較適合在秋天吃。」伯爵說。

　　「嗯，在秋天的話很適合。」

 

　　「不知道那些堆在外面的落葉會怎麼樣呢。」伯爵又說。

　　「會燒掉吧。」

 

　　「這麼說起來，也差不多要下今年第一場雪了呢。」

　　

　　伯爵沒有得到應付一樣的回答。櫻井陷入了沉默，他的雙手收進被子裡面，伯爵好像看見他撫上了腹部，可能是在安撫胎兒，又好像沒有那麼做。

　　伯爵微笑著告訴櫻井：「因為這些事情……從今以後爸爸也不好在公開場合露面啦。我和你媽媽，正在考慮搬到清幽一點的地方。」

　　「請您原諒。」櫻井低下頭來。「我已經不能履行婚約了。」

　　他雖然擺出道歉的誠摯姿態，對於父親此趟不得不為的請求，卻冷硬地拒絕了。伯爵也沒說什麼，只是把視線默默移回庭院裡，幾隻長尾山雀在廊沿降落下來，雪球一樣的身體四處跳動，沒多久又飛走了。

　　

　　伯爵和夫人回到東京以後，大野夫婦很快便登門拜訪了。出乎伯爵意料的是，大野侯爵聽了他們的說詞既不動怒，也不再提起他又找到了哪位產科名醫的事情，會客室裡外都靜悄悄的，整個家裡一點聲音都沒有，原先要進來送茶的女僕，也在吩咐之下告退了，伯爵後悔這個決定。

　　「怎麼說呢。」侯爵不自然地放輕了聲音，他感覺在這個無力的、頹喪的伯爵面前，應該盡可能地收斂起自己的盛氣凌人，以免讓他本身也攙和進這種可悲的氛圍之中。又或許是他發現了自己無論再怎麼對著伯爵發脾氣也是一點用處都沒有的，於是侯爵選擇了對自己最難以造成打擊的方法。

　　「這事情……實在是無地自容。」侯爵說。「說起來真是可憐又可悲啊。這下子要怎麼面對皇上呢？要怎麼和宮家交代呢？」

　　「確實是可憐又可悲啊。」伯爵平淡地回應道。

　　「出了這種事情，未來的夫家也會擔憂的吧。」侯爵突然這麼說。「讓患有精神疾病的兒子和治崇王殿下訂婚，這要說是大逆不道的欺騙行為，也是理所當然的。再怎麼樣也不能把發瘋的兒子送進宮家裡。」

　　「什麼精神病呢！」伯爵夫人驚喊出聲。「這樣子未免也太──」

　　她將求助的目光拋向自己的丈夫，但伯爵平靜而哀愁的面容上，兩隻嵌著深深雙眼皮的眼睛低垂著，儼然已經沒有提出意見的餘裕了。伯爵夫人哀哀啜泣起來，在她隱隱約約的哭聲之中，穿插著院子裡飼養的雞隻啼叫的聲音，靠近廚房的一側傳出陣陣騷動，時間原來已近晌午了。

 

　　事情便這樣定了下來。侯爵從某位腦科醫院的博士那裡得到了診斷書，上面寫著櫻井翔的病情是「嚴重精神衰弱症」，附註了有自傷的傾向，自然全是捏造出來的。

　　但侯爵將這薄薄一張紙拿在手裡的某個瞬間，他感到自己也被這診斷書說服了，想起侯爵夫人對翔君事發過程的描述，和這診斷書上寫的又有什麼兩樣呢。

　　他立即前往拜訪久明宮，對於在納采前一周突來的拜訪，侯爵看得出來，即便久明宮裝作一派若無其事，大大方方地和他談起了今年賞花會和十幾年前巴黎奧運的事情，事實上不過是在等待他自己吐露這般唐突拜訪背後真正的意圖罷了。

　　

　　他首先表達歉意，說起了櫻井的患病過程，又將櫻井伯爵那邊之所以遲遲不告知的原因全盤托出，其實在三個月之前，櫻井家的少爺就略有一些脫序的行為，請了腦科醫生診斷，也確診出來患有嚴重精神衰弱症。

　　但為了維持體面，櫻井伯爵隱瞞著這件事情，等到時間逼近納采，眼看兒子已經愈來愈不受控制，甚至有了自傷的行為，於是暗自把人送去山上的療養院了。

　　事到如今，伯爵也沒有顏面來向您報告這件事情了，侯爵如是說，並且向驚訝得無話可說的久明宮呈上了診斷書。

　　趕在納采當日之前，得知兒子未來的妃子竟然患病，即便隱隱有慍色在久明宮的太陽穴邊浮沉，然而久明宮實則也感到鬆了一口氣，他們可不能迎娶這樣的對象。

　　只是當這位殿下望向眉頭深鎖，全然是慚愧神色的大野侯爵，在那膚淺的誠意之下，似乎有什麼正要呼之欲出。

　　久明宮不願探知下去了。

　　「生病嘛，本來就也是無奈的事情。看來也沒有別的辦法，只好和櫻井家解除婚約。其他的細節，就再商量吧。」久明宮說。

　　他和侯爵拿來了診斷書，在侯爵離開以後，他告知剛從軍隊返家的治崇王殿下事情的來龍去脈，沒有得到兒子的異議，王子很快接受了這個事態，於是久明宮明日便準備要進宮謁見皇上致歉了。

　　

 

　　十二月某日的報紙上，刊出了久明宮家解除婚約的消息。

　　本來對於解除婚約的原因並沒有詳細報導，但在學習院裡面，風聲傳遍了四處，關於櫻井精神錯亂的那條，被最多人討論了起來，櫻井曾經的室友藤井也成了開解眾人好奇心的重要人物。

　　大野總是用氣憤的目光望向那個喋喋不休的傢伙，他懂什麼呢，櫻井翔是不可能發瘋的，一切都是顯而易見的捏造，究竟是誰放出這麼可惡的傳聞。

 

　　一直到這個時候，大野才從發生在他身上那劇烈的疼痛，意識到真相模糊的輪廓，他絲絹一般細膩的心被撕裂了，青山的追問也讓他痛苦不堪。

　　本來應該由他和櫻井一同承受的滔天罪過，如今櫻井一個人全部承擔了下來。櫻井究竟身在何方？

　　「你打算去哪裡？」青山攙扶住不停咳嗽的大野，探了探大野頰側的體溫，只覺得大野又在發燒，原本只是假裝的肺病，因為大野蒼白的臉色，大概也不會有人去懷疑了。

　　如今拖著孱弱的身體，還能走去哪裡呢？青山抱住了大野的肩膀，大野揚起一雙病態而濕漉漉的眼睛，長長的睫毛宛如花瓣向外綻放，青山望見了那眼底的熱情和天真。某種毫不掩飾的感情，推開了青山施加於自己身上的憐憫，現在的大野，等於是看不見青山的。

 

　　「這還用說嗎，當然是要去見他。」大野信誓旦旦地說。「現在就要。」

 

 

 


	17. 17

# 17

 

 

　　大野除了私自前往新橋車站那次以外，再也沒有別的值得田中去向他父母親報告的舉動了。侯爵在因為牧根的遺書將他痛打一頓之後，幾乎不曾主動和他說過話，之後大野偶爾撞見父親，也出自於本能的恐懼而放棄同他打照面。

　　那日肉體承受的疼痛雖然不值一提，但大野是打定決心，再也不要使自己受這種傷了。他像隻被初冬冷雨淋得溼透的幼貓。明亮的雨珠還停留在他的鼻尖上，他就要盡全力地去抹除，做起徒勞無功的努力。

　　「如果我……盡全力去懇求小翔的話，小翔會回來的吧。」大野哀切地抓住青山的胳膊。

　　「這些事情，全都是假的。他一定是為了和我切斷綁定關係，想要一個人承擔所有的罪過，不得已才傷害了自己，一定是這樣子的。」

　　「大野……」青山拍拍自己好友冷冰冰的手背，面前的大野智與其說是被熱情支配，不如說是受到某種正在他體內竄動的瘋狂因子驅使。如果是朋友的話，現在應該要阻止大野吧，但青山突然想起了他從東京用車子把櫻井接到鎌倉和大野私會的那天，那是他人生中多麼不可思議的一日啊。

　　車窗邊流洩而過的燈光微微照亮櫻井翔的臉龐，青山只隱約感到，那像是凝結起來的牛乳一般潔白清新，蘊含著某種瘋狂的、淺紅色的東西，大概是罪過的顏色、警告的顏色。而櫻井說他是正直的人，是和罪過沾不上邊的。

　　櫻井說話的時候，實際上是深深沉醉於罪過之中，青山不能不這麼認為，正是這個只屬於他和大野的罪，緊緊地將他們融為一體的吧，在這分隔清白與罪孽的，無垠的海濱線上，他們在海中浮沉，而他置身於沙灘，也只可能置身於沙灘，是不能碰觸其中哪怕一分的。

　　「無論你去了哪裡，都給我寫封信吧。」青山於是退開了一步。「保重身體。」

　　大野豎起外套的領子，他打算把書包留在教室裡，至少夠爭取讓他離開而不被發覺的時間。大野已經不再咳嗽了，他的臉上因為虛構出來的期待與喜悅，而有了紅潤的氣色。他緩緩戴上帽子，明亮的一雙眼睛被隱藏在帽沿的陰影之下。

　　他轉身往學校的正門走去，青山驚訝於他的光明正大，大野給他留下了多麼優美的背影啊，那是果決的、毫不顧及後果的、竭盡全力的最後掙扎。青山目送著大野走遠了。

 

　　大野揣著他近幾日趁著拜訪祖母，從祖母房裡的神龕前面悄悄拿走的部分遺屬撫恤金。裡面有數疊鈔票，能夠使用多久尚且不曉得，何時會被老夫人發現也不曉得，大野的行李只有身上那件外套，他購買了特別急行列車車票，在車上過了一夜，隔日早晨抵達大阪。

　　從母親的貼身侍女那邊打探來的療養院位置，在奈良的一座山上。大野在山下鎮上的旅館訂好了房間，隨即叫了人力車往山上去了。

　　櫻井真的在療養院裡嗎？大野半瞇著雙眼，雙眼被竄進車裡的冷風吹得發澀，年邁車夫拉車拉得搖搖晃晃，速度也不太快，沿著山路向上跑，跑得是細細的一條來往通道，向下望能看見一片田地，稻田已經收穫完了，鋪著枯枝的樣子，暗色朝向四周綿延開來，這個時候還沒有下雪。

　　想到下雪，大野突然感到心痛，他在昏昏沉沉的黑暗中咳嗽起來，實在受不了了，便用手帕摀住口鼻，聽著自己雜亂的呼吸聲，大野的頭開始抽痛起來，疼痛的滋味很快使他清醒，這種清醒仍然是昏沉的，他的眼睛是一雙視物迷濛的眼，但他的心境澄澈透明，他唯一想做的事情，只有和櫻井翔見上一面而已。

　　只要能夠見上一面，大野沒有考慮在那之後的事情，他的思緒緊緊地抓住了和櫻井見面的那個瞬間，一次又一次地，在他眼前上演這個他自己想像出來的畫面。

 

　　療養院到了。

　　那是一棟刷成白色的木製建築，門口立著院名，欄杆乾乾淨淨，一點青苔藤蔓也沒有沾上去，在大門旁邊懸著一個被太陽曬得褪色的門鈴，大野按響它，被迎了進去，一路上沒有看見穿著病號服的病人，只有護士來來去去。

　　「請問，櫻井翔在這個地方嗎？」

　　「雖然的確有這個人，但是這位先生拒絕會客。您哪裡找？」

　　「敝姓大野，大野智，這樣告訴他的話，他就知道了。」

　　護士先是怔愣了下，隨即在紙上寫下幾個片假名，也沒有向大野再次確認，便把紙條匆匆收進口袋裡了。大野心裡突然有陣強烈的不安翻湧起來，他覺得護士不會轉告櫻井，而且若他此行見不到櫻井，那麼便也沒有意義了。

　　「他還好嗎？」大野又問。

　　「是的。」護士遲疑了片刻以後才作回答。「是的，很好。我們會很妥善地照顧他。」

　　大野點了點頭，把帽子放回頭上，臨走前他又轉過身來，走回櫃台前面。

　　「我只是想要確定……櫻井翔真的在這個地方，在這裡嗎？」

 

　　「大野……少爺。」護士露出了為難的神色，她碰了碰桌上看起來像是名冊的那本薄簿子，將它悄悄地推到一邊。

　　「總之請您以後不要再過來了，這位櫻井先生是不見客的，對誰都一樣。」她低聲說。「您這樣走這麼大老遠一趟，也不過是耽誤您寶貴的時間而已。」

　　「不見客的這件事情，是他自己這麼說的嗎？」

　　「這是他本人的意思。」

　　「那麼我就在這裡等他。」大野摘下帽子拿在手裡。「我會一直過來，直到見到他為止。」

 

　　如同大野所言，他每日都過來山上的療養院，從早上一直待到晚上，隔天又重複一樣的行程。逐漸地，大野捨棄了搭乘人力車的方法，他隱約之中感覺到有一股堅實的力量，催促著要他修行，若不用自己的腳走上山來，那麼他的誠心也不會被看見。若他有足夠的誠意，櫻井一定會願意見他一面的吧。

　　在新年的那段期間，大野依然持續著這樣的修行。療養院那幾日是關閉的，大野蜷縮在院外的長椅上，他寒冷無比，卻發自內心感到喜悅，疲勞與遲鈍正一點一點地滲入他的骨髓裡，他時常感到倦怠，咳嗽也遲遲未痊癒。

　　當身體對意志造成的折磨愈來愈強烈，他的信念也愈來愈堅定。

　　大野拒絕了護士遞給他的傘，他模糊的視野裡，全是一片異常燦爛的蒼茫景象，在他眼裡有時是春日的景致，有時是夏日的景致，細雪沾濕了他的髮尾，大野突然注意到──他的靈魂是在那瞬間同肉體有了聯繫──他才發現原來已經下雪了。

　　那是一個晴天，但下了今年的初雪。陽光鬆散地落在療養院的屋頂上，把白色照得灼人。大野安靜地坐在長椅上，在紛飛的白雪之中，他終於見到了櫻井，櫻井穿得就像他們在鎌倉見面那個時候一樣，輕快地朝著他跑了過來，緊挨在他的懷裡。大野因為幸福而閉上了眼睛。

　　

　　在雪中咳血昏厥的大野，當日便被用臥鋪送回東京。侯爵夫人從醫生那裡得知兒子罹患的是結核病，差點也要昏死過去。

 

　　兩周前，大野失蹤的當日，侯爵夫婦手足無措，侯爵驚慌地聯絡了熟人，要動用警察的力量來將兒子帶回東京，但被老夫人及時阻擋了下來。

　　大野的去向只有一個可能，那便是去了山裡的療養院而已，無論是誰告訴他的，行蹤既然這麼清楚明白，還讓警察去做那種事情，要是把事情鬧大，屆時解除婚約背後的原因，就要走漏風聲啦。

　　「我明白，可是……媽，翔君是不可能見他的。」侯爵說。「又何必讓他往那裡跑呢？」

　　「你怎麼這麼肯定那孩子不要見他？」老夫人抬起頭問道，她銳利的目光讓侯爵無言以對。「要是翔君根本就不在那間療養院裡，那就太糟糕了，會釀成不可收拾的後果的，你要明白啊。」

　　「他今天會有這種舉動，也不過是要對我這幾日的嚴加管束反抗而已。」侯爵站起身來，打算離開老夫人的房間。

　　「被拒絕個幾次，等他死了心，自然就會回家裡來了。」

 

 

 


	18. 18

# 18

 

　　大正13年（1924）。

　　東京下了一場漫天大雪。

　　青山揣著包袱皮，走在人群裡下了船，他從神戶過來。包袱皮裡面放滿了訴訟文件，青山將包袱皮緊緊護在胸前，他另外提著一隻公事包，包緣一點兒磨損也沒有，那是因為他近日的喜事將近，從別人那裡收到的禮物。

　　兩手各自提著東西，青山便也沒有開傘的餘裕了。他匆匆在街上行走，事情辦完了以後，還特意繞到神田神保町那裡，想看看大學時常流連的圖書館在數月之前的震災以後怎麼樣了，後來顧及雪愈下愈大，便打消了念頭，等到青山發覺，他已經走上了道玄坂，再往前走便是大野侯爵邸了。

　　十年前那些奇妙的時光一下子湧上青山的心頭，大野侯爵的府邸在大地震中依然不變如初。青山不曉得他的好友大野是否在那裡面，自從大野被診出患有結核病，便被送去山上療養，走得很倉促。青山記得大野的病情一下子就惡化了，大野給他發了電報，懇求他代替他去見見櫻井。

　　青山於是大老遠趕到大阪去，在一些產科診所打聽，半點櫻井的下落也無。後來他前往櫻井伯爵家邸，被告知少爺和夫人前往旅行。兜兜轉轉一大圈，最後終於在一處僻靜的鄉下地方見到了櫻井翔。

　　櫻井雖然同意見他，但在他們之間隔著拉起的隔扇。青山猜想興許是櫻井不願意被見到因為懷孕而臃腫的樣子。他那時仍然是個在這方面十分青澀懵懂的男孩子，想像力因為不可歸責於他的原因而略顯貧乏，便也只是端坐在門外，將大野寫的親筆信推向門內。

　　「大野他，無論如何都想要見你一面。實現這個願望，對他來說遠比他的性命還要重要。」

　　櫻井又將那封信推了出來。青山看見他嫩綠色的袖口，併攏的指尖稍稍沾上信紙，很快又縮了回去。

　　「青山さん。希望您能體諒，我已經發下了不再和大野さん見面的誓言。」櫻井不帶情緒的回覆自室內傳來。「那便是無論如何，我也不會再同他見面了。」

 

　　「就算……就算大野隨時可能會因為病情……」

　　青山聽見房內布料摩擦的聲音。他止住了話語，以為櫻井是真正要出來見他了，但櫻井只是又重複了一次方才說過的話，青山深切地明白，櫻井應當是不想要再被誰打擾了。

　　「您說，大野さん誤以為我在精神療養院裡，所以一次又一次地等待著要和我見面，是嗎？」

　　「是啊。」青山感覺從自己的喉間流淌出一種清澈的、不可思議的暢快感受。「自報紙上刊登解消婚約的當天，他便隻身前往了。」

　　「如果是為了等待我的話，兄さん不會這麼有恆心的吧。即便是戀愛……因為戀愛而失去了理智。您認為那是浪漫的事情嗎？」

　　「不……我不曉得。」

　　「若我說，自始至終兄さん愛著的，只是從我身上找到的，觸犯禁忌的快樂，他追求的，也是只有他自己才明白的不可能──」

　　青山抬起頭來，他等待著櫻井的後半句話。房內隱隱約約飄散出來的，氣味馥郁的Ω體香，和壁龕裡那盆花的嫩綠色枝葉一同構成了某種Ω式的形象，光從櫻井所在的房間裡透了出來，朦朧地落在他的膝蓋旁邊。

　　櫻井低低地笑了。

　　「您或許覺得，我現在的所作所為，是為了添加我們戀情新鮮感的欲擒故縱吧。但我這麼做的原因，不是為了實現一個Ω想要折磨戀人的任性。我已經決心要捨棄和大野さん的緣分，所以才用刀子親手斬斷的。」

　　之後櫻井說，他會為了病重的大野抄寫佛經祈福，便請人送走青山了。

　　青山啞口無言。他最後空手而返，只將信件留在那裡。之後青山到了大野的病榻之前，大野自己有一間病房，床邊只點著一盞燈，房內相當漆黑，稍微能看見外面的月光。大野得知櫻井的意思，痛苦地呻吟著哭泣，把青山的袖口都要抓壞了。

　　大野哭得盡興以後，斷斷續續地咳嗽起來，不時起伏的胸膛從鬆垮垮的睡衣裡透出白皙的膚色，青山記得那應該是白皙的，在海邊的時候……但在鵝黃色的燈光下是蜂蜜色，是發燙的。

　　青山凝望大野因為病痛而蒼白的面容，嘴唇的內緣是薔薇色的，微微向外噘起，一張臉上帶著病態的艷麗感覺，就連他蹙起的眉頭，都予人想摧折的慾望，令青山不感意外的是，大野被刻意豢養出來的纖細脆弱之美，將在病痛中達到極點，那是肯定的。

　　大野握住青山的雙手，兩個人相對著流下了眼淚。

　　

　　「謝謝你了。」大野說。青山感覺大野非同尋常地深情，但依然十分憔悴，讓人無從分辨是愛情所致，或是病情所致。大野的生命，正像沙子一樣從他指尖流失，但青山卻無從挽救，實在是悲傷啊，青山緊緊回握著大野的手，那個寒冷的夜晚就這樣過去了。

　　青山離開療養院後的三天，正是畢業考試舉行的日子。順利考取東京帝國大學法律系的青山，一路順利地跟隨著父親的步伐，為了成為獨當一面的審判官，現在正在大阪控訴院實習。

　　

　　既然都來到了大野侯爵家附近，乾脆就這麼去拜訪一趟好了，這樣的念頭在青山心裡醞釀一陣子，很快又被抹消了，這麼做實在太唐突了。

　　他在澀谷附近逛了逛，有一搭沒一搭地想起一些和大野的往事，一直到和大野分別以前，青山仍然感覺自己一點兒也無從探知這個多年好友心裡的想法，櫻井那邊也是同樣。

　　他悠晃了好一陣子，又回到大野侯爵宅邸，雄偉的石頭門柱就立在那裡。此時青山突然注意到，在他前面停著一輛人力車，從車上探頭出來的人影，似乎有些熟悉。

 

　　車內的女人左右張望，也注意到了青山，青山於是趨前向她打了招呼。這個女人原來是十年前便沒再見過面的牧根，就連青山也略感驚訝，牧根慢條斯理和他行了個禮，臉上的白粉塗得均均勻勻，嘴唇仔細描摹京紅色，牧根一向如此的京都式濃妝，竟然給了青山適量又恰巧的安慰。

　　「真沒想到能在這裡遇見您啊，青山少爺，您一點兒都沒變。」牧根維持著她一慣模仿來的，貴族式的拘謹客套。「地震那時候我人在京都，僥倖倖免於難。這次來到東京辦事，本來是不順路的，只是太想看看大野老爺的宅邸怎麼樣了，於是便過來了。」

　　「半點狀況也沒有呢。」青山應答道。

　　「那是啊，因為和其他建築物離得距離遠的緣故嘛，火災沒有蔓延過來，真是萬幸。」牧根說。「萬幸、萬幸哪……」

 

　　青山觀察了她一會兒。「在那之後櫻井少爺怎麼樣了？」他這麼問，實際上是不帶感情的，單純針對牧根所說「人在京都、來東京辦事」的普通應對罷了。

　　但這個老女僕一聽見青山這麼問，便露出了促狹的目光，雖然只有非常短暫的一瞬間，但青山還是看得清清楚楚。

　　「前陣子我遇見了大野少爺，他也問了一樣的話呢。」牧根說。「翔少爺的話，自己說要去精神療養院裡待著，後來不曉得是什麼緣故，少爺去接受了護理培訓，現在在醫院裡當護士，可要讓伯爵和伯爵夫人著急啦。」

　　她這麼說的時候，那雙蒼老的眼睛是呆滯的。

　　「那是在做些什麼呢？每次要去探望他，少爺總是不准。」牧根這樣問青山。她的疑惑裡充斥著某種爛漫的天真，青山猜想那種神情想必經常出現在伯爵夫婦的臉上，但實際上一點也不適合牧根。

　　「沒想到伯爵夫婦會同意啊，工作的時候很辛勞吧，他身體還好嗎？」青山問。

　　「很好呀。少爺隨著年紀增長，也愈發動人了。本來少爺就沒有什麼精神錯亂，您應該多少從大野少爺那邊有聽聞吧。」牧根抿嘴笑笑。

　　「我知道您喜歡我們少爺，在您和少爺一起從鎌倉回來的那天，我就看出來囉。可少爺怎麼說，還是大野少爺的戀人不是嗎，那可真是……」

　

　　青山的視線追隨著一輛駛過去的轎車。「都當年的事情了。」他不願意讓牧根再繼續探究下去，一旦話題到了大野身上，那就要抵達一個危險的境地了。

　　「再怎麼說，我現在也是要結婚的人了，就請您別笑話我了。」

 

　　「哎呀，恭喜您。」牧根最後輕喊出來，她反常地輕浮，似乎是藉由追憶大野和櫻井那段過去，想起了自己什麼年輕時的過往吧。

　　於是這個老侍女長對著青山這麼說了：「告辭啦，少爺，您還是一樣溫柔啊，和您這麼一位英俊的少爺在一起，不曉得要被說什麼閒話呢。」

 

　　青山目送牧根的車子離去。他又向前走了一段距離，這個時候青山聽見一些熟悉的聲響，大野侯爵家氣派的大門，從左右兩邊拉開了。沉重的光線自門內透了出來，青山記得門口附近是一片停車場，以前大野家的英式馬車，便是那樣從裡面迫不及待地奔馳出來。

　　一輛暗紅色車身的凱迪拉克Type V-63緩緩駛出。青山不由得停下了腳步，他望見車內後座的大野智，日光恰巧落在大野的臉頰上，在他高挺的鼻樑邊投下陰影，那是一張十分漂亮的臉，依然如此，但不再有孱弱的感覺了，更像是一個成熟的男人。大野望著前方，一邊和司機說話，一邊戴上防寒的皮手套。

　　自從在療養院分別後，青山不曾再見過大野，也不清楚大野何時痊癒。現在的大野看起來很健康，全然令人想像不到曾經因為結核病被預告死亡。

　　在大野的身邊坐著一個男孩子，他們坐得不近，男孩一直望著另一邊的車窗，青山沒能看清楚他。

 

 

 


	19. 19

# 19

 

 

　　藤枝牽起小少爺的手，緊緊地跟在少爺的後面。帶著小少爺前往神戶的事情，在侯爵夫人的交代之下，一向是由她負責的。但在數日以前，少爺便有意稟退她，自己帶著小少爺。藤枝只得聽從，她和少爺悉心提點了一些照顧小少爺的眉角，一路牽著小少爺上船，到了頭等艙，她便得要離開了。

　　藤枝低頭行禮。小少爺自一歲以後便由她來照顧，她是照顧了好一陣子以後，才曉得小少爺是大野少爺的養子，但這個少爺，她從來沒有見過，只知道他正在山上的療養院養病。

　　藤枝做事謹慎小心，對分外事絕不多言，對於旁人打聽小少爺是否為大野少爺在外的愛妾所生，藤枝既然不曉得，就也從不多嘴，勤勤懇懇過了接近十年，她相信是自己得到了夫人的信任，夫人才會將這個差事交給她去辦。

　　藤枝大約每一個月便要帶小少爺出遠門一次，日期不定，要等待對方主動聯繫，那麼才能定下日子，這些安排的過程一向私下進行，必須做到密不透風。將小少爺交給對方以後，盡速返回東京，裝作是去辦事的樣子，侯爵夫婦也會幫忙遮掩，多年以來，從未出過意料以外之事，直到少爺返家為止。

　　

　　大野記得在他和聰差不多大的時候，櫻井伯爵只要帶著他來酒店用餐，那便是因為他的父母親從東京大老遠過來見他一面的緣故。而後他轉化為α，離開了櫻井家，但每年新春時宮中舉行的御歌會，櫻井伯爵仍然會帶著他前往。

　　即便是他被送到山上調養身體的那個時候，離開了一間療養院，又進了另外一間療養院，來自宮內省的御歌會參觀許可還是寄到了家裡，上面四人聯名的寄人，其中一個是櫻井伯爵的名字，想來是並不曉得大野病發的事情。

　　他父親把參觀許可轉寄到他手上了。大野那時不甚清醒，看字模模糊糊，但發生了那樣的事情，伯爵還能若無其事地擔任朗誦師，肯定要使他父親十分驚訝吧。

　　本來和櫻井家就沒有什麼齟齬，今年要是不去，反而惹人懷疑，侯爵寫道，信末又補上了一句，凡事身體為重。

　　大野分不清是寬容還是逼迫，後來總之那年的御歌會是沒有去成了。之後一連數年，參觀許可仍然照常送來，他與櫻井伯爵在這一年一度的盛會上自然、愉快地打照面。

　　大野帶著病痛和罪過，堂而皇之地出現在如此尊貴的處所，他感到自己的存在侮辱了這裡的空氣，侮辱了皇上，這樣明顯的侮辱鞭笞著他的靈魂，他要是能和櫻井伯爵一般將羞愧拋之於腦後，此刻必然能麻木地欣賞御作，但他做不到這種事情。

　　伯爵吟詠天皇皇后兩陛下的御歌時，所有人起立恭聽。大野從那脈脈的冬日天光中，在伯爵悠緩清亮的聲調裡，毫無成果地思念著櫻井，熱切的思念即是他罪愆至深的證據。

　　大野從想像中得到了安慰，這種使人戰慄的慰撫讓他把視線放到自己的兒子身上。聰顯然是發現大野正在注視著自己，用一種打量的目光，仔細地審查他的五官，聰從餐桌旁邊玻璃窗上的薄薄倒影凝望大野，卻發現大野望著的是街道上的人影。

　　聰垂下眼睛，長長的睫毛在微微泛紅的臉蛋上投下翳影。大野看到他那種憂鬱的乖僻模樣，和櫻井翔極度相似的那張臉蛋，但又覆蓋著更為精巧的情緒流動，寂寞的、不服氣的，從櫻井身上是發掘不出那種表情的，一切的一切莫不是在宣告，這是一個流有他血液的孩子。大野顧影自憐地端詳著聰，心中湧起一種陰暗的報復快感。

　　櫻井翔的身影就在這個時候從街角出現了，他走得要比路上來往的人潮更快一些，穿著一身白色，摘掉了將後腦勺包覆起來的白帽子和腰間的白色圍裙，把那些掛在手臂上，走進了酒店的大門。

　　大野設想過許多次，他和櫻井重逢的場景會是什麼樣子，想了太多次，到最後櫻井的模樣都看不清了。在東京遇見牧根那次，牧根著力於誇讚櫻井的容貌，對其他的事情隻字未提，大野覺得蹊蹺，他還惦記著她親手實行的出賣，這世界上竟然有這樣悉心栽植鮮花，只為了親手將花瓣拔除的人存在。大野仍然在生這老女僕的氣，牧根自己當然是最清楚也不過了。

　　牧根小心翼翼地向他道歉，說著說著用手絹揩拭淚水，將眼睛四周的白粉都抹掉了，露出細密的皺紋和老人斑。

　　「說起來少爺也是很可憐，親自哺餵了大半年的孩子，就這樣被從身邊帶走了。一切都是牧根我的疏忽，可是怎麼知道……」

　　「即便出了那樣的事，少爺還肯讓我留在他的身邊，真是善良敦厚啊。少爺，就算是我這種人的拜託，也希望您能聽一聽。請您打消想和少爺見面的心吧。」

　　大野冷漠地拒絕了牧根。於是牧根衰老的眼睛裡又淌出更多淚水，沒完沒了地溽濕手絹的邊緣。

　

　　櫻井自門口緩慢地走向裡邊，他已經看清楚了，今天帶著聰過來和他見面的人不是牧根，也不是大野家的女僕，而是大野智本人。

　　櫻井連手指尖都在顫抖，緊緊閉起的豐潤嘴唇說不出話來，眼裡滿溢悲傷，那一身陌生的、純白色的衣裳，包裹住大野曾經熟悉無比的身軀。哪裡在親吻之下會像雛鳥一般細細顫動，哪裡最為柔軟濕潤，哪裡美麗得令人屏息，都曾經是屬於他的。

　　「我能坐下嗎？」櫻井開口問他。「可以嗎？」

　　「當然。」大野平靜地說。「最近還好嗎？」

　　「很好，托您的福。」櫻井帶上了某種貴族式的親切與疏離，他從口袋裡翻出一些糖果，像要買收自己的孩子一樣，謹慎地塞進了聰的手裡。

　　大野始終望著他，從他的表情裡，沒有別的值得挖掘，也沒有櫻井願意主動洩露的東西。

　　「伯爵和伯爵夫人還好嗎？」

　　「他們都很好。」

　　「牧根呢？」

　　「很好。」

　　「恐怕我不能吃完這頓飯了，我得值夜勤。」櫻井放下了刀叉。「最近送進醫院裡的傷者很多。」

　　「是嗎。」大野的臉上浮現疑惑的神色，他不明白櫻井說的「值夜勤」是什麼意思，而只是把視線徒勞無功地投向窗外櫻井來時的街道，天空中滿布紅霞，淒艷的紅霞裡透出夕陽的昏黃顏色，將建築物打映出細瘦投影，行人低頭匆忙走過，大野還是第一次這麼仔細地注意窗外的情況。

　　就在櫻井準備起身的時候，酒店突然搖晃起來，行人開始奔走避難，車輛靠邊停駛，交通亂成一團。

　　一時間酒店裡全是刀叉掉落在地上的聲音，大野自然地摟住了櫻井，和聰一起躲到桌下，聰下意識緊緊抓住了櫻井的袖口，他仰起的小臉透過桌邊的縫隙望向窗外。在這陰暗狹窄的空間裡，櫻井的側臉始終緊貼在大野的肩膀上，溫熱的凌亂吐息打上大野的脖頸，他半斂著的眼睛，淚水含住了黑眼珠，像兩滴咖啡掛在潔白的牛奶上。

　　在短暫的上下搖晃之後，地震平息了。眾人從桌下爬了出來，狼狼狽狽恢復用餐，大野一手伸過桌面，趁著這個混亂的間隙，毫不在意別人眼光，拉住了櫻井的手。

　　「小翔，地震了。」

　　櫻井迷茫地點了點頭，也沒有縮回手來。他的眼睛被來自過去的投影占據，一時之間容不下別的事情。

　　「我們斷絕聯絡的時候，我一直希望若能發生地震，或是就這樣來一場戰爭，任何足以撼動這個國家的動亂，那樣的話該有多好，如果到了那種關頭，我一定會把你帶走。」

 

　　櫻井搖著頭，不敢相信大野說出了什麼話，他感覺外面世界的悲劇和大野一點關係都沒有，在大野看來一切悲劇不過是為了鋪陳這段早該結束的戀情。

　　大野半闔著的，單薄的眼瞼上，依稀可見青色的血管，櫻井嘗試從他的肌膚之上，窺視大野的內心。

　　櫻井輕輕地觸碰著自己的嘴唇，若有所思的樣子。「那個時候，我們能逃去哪裡呢？唯一的路，只有殉情了吧。」

　　「這十年以來，我滿腦子想的都是你。」大野說。「我不停地想你，想你在哪裡……想你在做什麼……」

　　櫻井端出搪塞大野的微笑，他偏過頭望向窗外，厚重的雲層紅得發紫，他從未見過如此奇怪的天色，頃刻之間，街道便下起了鵝毛大雪，方才行人紛雜的街道上，已然寧靜得恍如末世。

　　「我過來這裡，只為了一個簡單的問題。」大野問。「你願意跟我結婚嗎？」

 

　　櫻井抽回了自己的手。方才覆在他手上的，大野手心的溫度很快便散去了。大野喜愛的漂亮眼睛呆然地望著前方，櫻井很快發現了自己的失態，恢復成某種溫柔而冷淡的神情，彷彿他沒聽清大野說了什麼。他將耳邊的頭髮塞到耳後，那是大野陌生的習慣動作。

　　「能見到您，我很高興。」櫻井說。「畢竟您現在還好好地在這裡，我也在這裡……就像什麼都沒發生過。」

 

　　「我們可以就像什麼也沒發生過。」大野說。

　　櫻井輕輕地拿掉了聰抓住他袖口的小手。「為什麼事到如今要這樣羞辱我呢？我也是有自尊心的人。」

　　他拿起帽子和圍裙，頭也不回地向外面走去。強烈的飛雪灌進他的大衣裡，櫻井倒抽了一口氣，但他決心要離開，那便不能再停下腳步。

　　在他走出酒店以後，追出來的大野又再次拉住他，櫻井掙脫他的手心，大野遞了一把雨傘給他，撐起來的，仔細地交到他的手裡，剝開他的手指，讓他握住傘柄。

　　「這是今年春天的第一場雪。」

　　「是嗎？」櫻井聲音顫抖，鼻尖發紅。「我沒有發現，您真細心。」

　　大野站在傘外，頭髮和肩膀上沾滿了飛雪，櫻井知道那樣的雪只要伸出手來碰一碰，必然要融化成水。他將指尖收在掌心，肩膀瑟瑟發顫，害怕受傷地別開了眼睛。

　　大野探頭進了傘下，嗅到了細微的Ω信息素氣味。無論如何，都不再是和他結合之後的香味了。

　　「我的病情隨時會復發。」大野說。「因為知道隨時可能見不到你，我還是過來了，請原諒我的自私和任性。」

　　「兄さん……」

　　「如果你不再愛我了，能吻吻我嗎？我懇求你。在那之後，我會離開這裡，再也不會出現在你面前。」

 

　　櫻井無措地握緊了雨傘，指節都泛出白色，他已經分不清大野智究竟是否有意在羞辱他，因為大野看起來直率得近乎天真，脆弱得讓他想用雙手環抱起來，他不可能再遇見這麼深情的、不顧後果的告白了。

　　櫻井感覺脖子旁邊的傷口正在刺痛，冷風刮過他淚濕的臉頰，他吻上了大野，在雙唇相觸的瞬間，他感到在他背後發生了一場雪崩。

　　櫻井在心裡一次又一次呼喊著大野的名字，但讓親吻停留在淺嘗輒止的此刻。他絕望地慶幸大野聽不見他心裡的聲音，至於他不能控制的淚水，大野要怎麼解釋，都和他無關了。

　　

 

 


	20. 20

# 20

 

　　這年春天的雪差不多下完了，大野是在家裡的湖面漸漸變得清晰明朗時才意識到的。清晨發現剛下雪時的那種，近乎孩童才會擁有的純真感動，他已經拋諸於腦後十有數年了。在這個家裡，唯一能正大光明因為下雪而激動的，也只有聰一個人。

　　大野想起了前陣子他去拜訪祖母隱居所時發生的事情。祖母經過這個冬天，似乎變得憔悴了，原因誰也不曉得，但也可說是誰都曉得，老夫人自己也不忌諱，就說是年歲大了，不然是打算要怎麼樣呢？一邊這樣說，每日照料神龕的功夫又更頻繁專注了。

　　老夫人臥病在床的這段時間，大野時常去探望她，在他看來祖母距離那天到來可還有極遠的距離。他從前倒是可以想像自己在二十歲便死於雪中的光景，並且為之感到某種塵埃落定的激動充盈心肺，暖意暢流全身。

　　現在既然已和那種優雅的死錯身而過，為了證明某種讓他與現實有所聯繫的血液是存在的，他便更加頻繁地往祖母那裡走動了。

　　「你只要一過來探望奶奶，這裡所有人都心浮氣躁的。」祖母面不改色地調侃他。

　　「上次不知道是誰，送茶的時候還打翻啦，真是要讓人困擾啊。以前你在家的時候，也沒看她們這麼殷勤過。你是哪裡不太一樣了，奶奶看不出來呀。」

 

　　祖母這麼說話的時候，她正摟抱著聰在懷裡，看著他玩某種輪子能滾動的汽車玩具。大野與聰對視一眼，聰那雙和櫻井一樣靈動的、對於直視他總是畏懼而好奇的，像小鹿一般可以掐出水來的眼睛，比起觀察他，寧願去看那輛紅漆剝落些許的玩具車。

　　「說起來你小的時候，奶奶都沒有這樣抱過你，因為你爸爸心心念念的都是自己家在幕府時候門第卑微，要讓你到公卿家裡耳濡目染，洗刷羞恥，才剛會走路就大老遠送到櫻井家去囉。」

　　「結果現在，又覺得那樣不好、這樣不好地，把聰抱來自己照顧了。」

　　祖母直爽地揭露大野心中不時發作的痛苦以美好過往作為糖衣的那一部份，並且她是以之為樂的，大野被這充滿諷刺的直率打動了，希望她繼續說下去。但祖母摟抱著聰的手臂漸漸放鬆，耷拉著新染黑的，額髮紮得整整齊齊的腦袋，趴在被爐上睡起午覺了。

　　

　　大野家裡上上下下所有婦女們，她們的心確實是騷動著的。時節遞嬗，將要來到三月份的女兒節，她們早已開始埋頭準備，沒過女兒節，也等於今年的春天還沒來，多少有這樣子的含意從她們忙碌的行蹤當中浮現出來。

　　大野在女兒節的時候，只遠遠旁觀那鋪滿了紅氈墊的大客廳，裡面為數眾多的古裝偶人，即便吸引了眾多國內外的賓客，而成為侯爵引以為傲的事情之一，但從它們冷若冰霜的臉蛋上，大野看見了紛雜地折射出來的燭光，而使他感到無窮盡的害怕，這點聰和他是一樣的，他們閃避女兒節，今年的女兒節，也就這樣被他們逃掉了，沒有舉辦。

　　真正的主因，是因為祖母在三月初安詳辭世了。

　　侯爵夫婦在臨終時的母親身邊，實在很難確定那究竟稱不稱的上是安詳。老夫人前陣子變賣了手上五分之四的地皮，全是她在明治末年時買下來的，澀谷全數共十幾萬坪地，但那家向她收購土地的公司，直到現在都還沒支付這筆錢款。

　　老夫人是一點兒也不擔心自己的身體，她全心全意在腦裡琢磨的，都是公司付錢沒的這件大事，直到嚥氣的前一刻，還不厭其煩地向兒子夫婦催問錢付清了沒有。

 

　　……一場無可奈何的三月喪禮，被剝奪了女兒節的女人們素面朝天，比任何時候都要悲慘地掛著眼淚，在一片春寒與喪服裡，身心靈最接近支離破碎的人應當是大野智了。大野走進房裡，一下子就趴在鋪席上嚎啕大哭，侯爵夫婦驚呆了，沒有說半句話，是這個纖細的少爺的眼淚，讓這場平庸的葬禮多出了抒情的況味，撥動所有人的心絃，有人也跟著哭泣了。

　　大野的悲傷根源於他自己本身，所以即便是一隻小鳥暴斃在他面前，眼淚的質量也是一樣的。但他確實感覺到，隨著祖母離開，某些樸實的、令人愉悅的情感也離他而去。大野不住為之痛哭失聲。

　　一雙悽慘的淚眼，讓他盡可能地遠離了令人筋骨生鏽的對談。從前他非常厭惡憐憫的視線，任何會挫傷他自尊心的東西，要安置在他碰不著的地方，或乾脆就擺在他的懷裡。現在他被摔碎了，任何一陣細微的冷風都能吹得他發顫不止，大野披著大衣，裘皮柔軟地搔過他的臉頰，在溫暖與寒冷的夾縫中，他注意到了前來弔唁的櫻井伯爵一家人。

　　櫻井翔也看見他了，顯然做好了準備，櫻井不著痕跡地移開視線，但自始至終都緊緊黏在伯爵夫人身邊，必須和大野寒暄的時候，他就躲在母親的身後，只露出兩隻眼睛，點頭或是搖頭。

　　對於大野家的小少爺，伯爵夫人大方和他問好，櫻井好奇地望著自己母親和自己兒子的互動，手指碰著嘴唇，沒有說話。

　　伯爵夫人在這方面，顯然要比侯爵夫人高明多了──大野望向侯爵夫人的方向，他的母親蹙著眉頭，正在和藤枝交代事情。

　　那雙八字眉雖然是十分哀傷的模樣，實際上她擁抱的哀傷可比那少多了，她看見自己在湖面的倒影，侯爵夫人推了推自己後頸上的髮際線，細長的眼睛被困倦給征服了，她茫茫然和侯爵一同接待客人，沒注意到大野隨在櫻井伯爵人等之後離開了。

 

　　寒冷春日的夜晚，牧根照拂完才剛返家的伯爵一家人，正準備要睡下的時候，被一陣倉促的腳步聲給喚醒了。女僕說是有來客，吞吞吐吐的，話說不清楚，這個時間來訪的客人一貫推託掉是常理，但當牧根掌著燭火，看清楚深夜來訪的客人竟是大野智的時候，她慶幸自己親自走了這一遭。

　　「少爺……老爺和夫人都已經睡下了，您有什麼要事，可以讓牧根代為轉告的？」

　　大野不發一語，悶悶地咳嗽起來，他的喘息細細微微，濕潤的睫毛在燭光下隱隱發亮，一時還緩不過氣來。

　　牧根抬高了燭火，她問了無謂的問題。

　　為了節省開銷，家裡在夜晚是不點燈的，牧根放慢了腳步，她謹慎地遣走了知情的女僕，提著大野的鞋子，一路帶著他往裡面走，到了櫻井的房門旁邊，牧根跪坐下來了。

　　「您在早上以前便會離開了吧。」

　　「是啊。」

　　「到時候就請到方才轉角那個房間來吧，我會替您整理好鞋子，請一定準時。」

　　她毫無預兆地將門拉開，房內的燈光透到了走廊上，櫻井坐在桌邊，愣愣地望著走廊上的大野，並不明白自己怎麼會受到這樣的打擾。他還看見了牧根，牧根低下頭來行禮，傾斜的脖頸尚未卸妝，閃出虛偽的紙白色皮膚。

　　牧根一點也不羞愧地，將大野送進他的房間裡。櫻井感到自己被算計了，他無處可逃，而且狼狽不堪，誓言又一次被無情地破壞，卻全然不是他的意思。

　　櫻井感到自己有必要氣急敗壞地發一頓脾氣，但他不具備這樣子的力量。所以他只是可憐地站在窗邊，這房間裡唯一的另外一個出口，只要推開窗戶，向外探出身子，他有讓這些人把他的話當一回事的方法。

 

　　「不要因為我想再見到你而懲罰我。」

　　大野脫掉了大衣，一股冷冽的香氣自他的肌膚發散出來，櫻井雙腿癱軟，只能勉強斜倚在窗邊。眼見大野的咳嗽愈發強烈，直到蜷起了身體，抱著大衣動彈不得，疼痛要將大野拆碎，就在此刻……大野又作起了夢，竟然見到了……

　　櫻井膝行到他身邊，當他看清楚了大野有將要發病的趨勢，白裡透紅的臉色是極度的蒼白，與極度的緋紅調和而成，肌膚乾淨透明得像中空的象牙，吐息微弱芬芳……他緊緊地將大野抱在懷裡，受到迷茫的大野如此迫近死亡的吸引，櫻井忍不住往那柔軟的臉頰上抽了一個耳光，又有更艷麗的色澤顯現出來。

　　櫻井的心臟被那種虛浮的紅色抓緊了，他不知所措。

　　「小翔、好痛、好痛！」

　　「對不起、對不起……兄さん。」

　　大野躺在櫻井的懷裡，抓住了櫻井用來搧他耳光的手，他感覺櫻井在發抖，又露出了受到逼迫而不得不為的表情，乃至於流下了淚水。

　　大野仔細撫摩他的手指，向上游移，纖細的手腕彷彿稍稍使力就會折斷一樣惹人憐愛，櫻井任由他束縛，不敢望著他。

　　他將櫻井壓在鋪席上，旁邊擺著櫻井已經讓人鋪好的被褥，大野伸手把被褥推開，親吻落了下來，於是櫻井再也不盼望別的了。

 

 

 


	21. 21

# 21

 

　　牧根在轉角的房間等待大野的到來。她感到自己又走上了一座危橋，一道由兩端鬆鬆繫住的繩索，同樣的事情再次重蹈覆轍的原因，無非就是她又從這位深夜來訪的大野少爺身上找到了一瞬點燃她激動之火的方法，少爺早已覆滅過一次的戀情，此刻像蠶繭裡微微可見的心跳，她便是捧著這般脆弱的物什，衷心等待大野的到來。

　　一切就如同十年以前……牧根眨動老邁的雙眼，一心一意望向走廊。房門被拉開了，大野如約前來，在他的後面，櫻井也緊緊跟隨。

　　牧根撲向前去，她向頭敏捷的獵豹一般，將櫻井緊緊拉住。從這對戀人閃爍的目光，牧根嗅出了一絲她深深害怕的氣息，如果發生那種事情的話，她是無從向櫻井伯爵夫婦交代的。但是這段戀情，是曾經違抗過最不可冒犯的那股力量的戀情啊，那麼即便是這世間上的任何力量，也再不足以撼動它了。

　　「兄さん發病了。」櫻井說。「我打算陪著兄さん一段時間。你會替我保密嗎？」

　　牧根想起許多年前，櫻井聽了她的建議，卻拿不定決心處理掉腹中胎兒，所以對她總是搪塞拒絕的那個時候。和當時比起來，牧根現在收穫了無邊的暢快，她在這二十幾年之間，培育出了怎麼樣的少爺啊。

　　「我明白了。」她不說遵命，而是慎重地作了答覆。自始安靜地倚靠在少爺身邊的，大野少爺的臉色在她看來籠罩著某種殷紅色的媚態，一方面大概是因為方才經歷了激烈的性事，另一方面興許是他的生命散發出來的，令人悲傷、而使人為之顫慄的美麗之故。

　　因為染上了肺病，大野的眼中常帶淚光，在咳嗽之間顫抖的，虛弱纖細的身軀，嬴弱而楚楚動人……少爺的雙眼發腫，大概也流掉了不少眼淚，實在可憐啊，他們少爺早晚將要失去摯愛的戀人，所以那雙漂亮的眼睛始終低垂著，睫毛隨著每一次的眨動，看起來濕潤潤的。

　　牧根膝行到櫻井的身邊，仔細地替她服侍的少爺，再次整理起衣裳。

　　掩蓋在襯衣下的腺體傷口，在好多年前便恢復得不見傷疤。現在腺體上又多出了一道咬痕，想必是大野少爺撕咬出來的吧。

 

　　在清晨寒冷的春風裡，牧根垂首行禮。一輛人力車隱密地駛出了伯爵家邸，朝向車站而去。

　　櫻井翻出了毯子，仔細地披蓋在大野的腿上。但大野說手還是很冰冷，徑直伸進了櫻井的衣服裡面，隔著襯衣接觸櫻井溫暖的腹部，櫻井沒有抗拒，反而摟抱住他，任由大野躺倒在他懷裡。

　　車篷被放了下來，遮擋住了日光，大野只覺得眼前突然變得昏暗，令他忍不住泌出了淚水，他的嘴唇微微張開，露出瓷白的牙齒，因為發燒而顯得過度紅潤的嘴唇內裏，像絲絨一樣微微向外翻開，他感覺櫻井吻了吻他，櫻井的口腔仍然是如同他們第一次接吻那樣柔軟濕潤，大野茫然地睜大雙眼，他渴望看清楚櫻井，此刻他的內心，充滿無窮盡依戀的情緒。

　　他找到了一寸又一寸的溫柔地帶，大野頭腦發熱，錯以為自己仍在櫻井的房間裡。他乾涸的喉頭無助地縮放，一股鐵腥味直往上冒，但是並不痛苦，毋寧說他此刻感覺到的，正是所謂幸福的知覺。幸福要在此刻達到頂峰了，大野的心裡早已經沒有了什麼病痛什麼折磨之類的詞彙，他即是──眼睛一閉上，就能感覺到澄澈的風灌滿全身。

　　這樣子的感覺，和櫻井脫不了關係。櫻井溫和地擁抱著他，他曾經在櫻井的體內達到無數次的高潮，現在櫻井既不會被得到也無從失去，因為將要到來的死亡而將他們牽連在一起，櫻井不能逃離那種盛況的吸引，是啊……他本人的死亡……在大野的眼前出現一片海岸，那正是鎌倉別墅旁邊的那片海。

　　大野侯爵因為震後別墅受損嚴重，將別墅匆匆轉賣了，正在物色輕井澤那邊的新別墅，若到了夏天，很快又要過去那邊消暑了吧。大野感覺自己的臉頰熱燙，上面沾有淚水，在風裡淚水成了一道冰冷的劃痕，他也想知道櫻井是不是同樣發燙。

　　懷揣著被喜悅浸染的心，大野摸了摸櫻井的頰側，在櫻井潮紅的眼尾附近，大野看見了某日天空中滿布的紅霞，那般美麗的景象使他快要昏厥。他無比陶醉，寧願自己不曉得這輛人力車的終點將在哪裡。

　　「如果這輛車，永遠都到不了港口，那就太好了。」

　　「嗯，太好了呢兄さん。」

　　「外面……是不是已經在下雪了？」

　　櫻井向賽璐珞窗外看去，只見晨間的街道靜悄悄的，只有三三兩兩行人。沿街一排窗戶安裝了粗糙的玻璃，在熹微日光下隱約折出街道上的燈光。煤氣燈裡的火焰柔弱地晃動著，將他的意識往某種細微而確實的概念推近了，櫻井感到心痛，他必須撒謊。

　　「已經在下雪了呢。」

 

　　大野闔上眼睛，他收回本來還在櫻井衣服裡的雙手，給自己整理起了領口。一瞬間櫻井以為應該要看見領章的閃光，但他隨即又回神過來，大野褪下學習院的制服，都不知道過了多久了。

　　「真奇怪呀，如果是下雪，為什麼一點都不冷。」

　　大野囁嚅幾聲，他硬是要站起身來掀開車篷，車夫感覺到後方的騷動，要停下腳步，但大野高聲吩咐他們繼續向前行，他必須得向前行，在往前走的時候，時間是不會流動的，他是永恆的，一切秩序運行如常，他的愛情像傾倒的白隔扇，向他直撲而來。

　　眼前突然陷入一片無邊的明亮，大野踉蹌了下，被櫻井攙扶住了，坐回車廂裡。他抬頭去看，天上竟然飄下了雪，白色的，狂亂飛舞的雪，大野受到慰勞般地笑了出來，他伸出手去等待雪花降臨，日光映照在大野白皙的臉蛋上，投落他恍惚眨動的睫影。

　　正是櫻花凋謝的季節。

　　車輪輾過融化不了的雪，櫻井輕聲附和，為什麼一點都不冷呢？大野在他懷裡換了一個姿勢，車篷又被放了回去，車內的昏暗回來了。

　　「在雪裡……我在雪裡等你，小翔……」

　　櫻井倏地斂下眼睛，去看已然緊閉雙眼的大野。明知顛頗的旅途將要折損大野的健康，櫻井卻沒有任何拒絕的理由，他發誓他要陪伴著大野，直到大野斷氣在他懷裡為止，只能這麼做不可，櫻井將這種行為，歸咎於自己的自私，在死亡來臨之前，決不讓別人擁有大野。

　　一旦大野離他而去，他的標記也會催促他著手安排自己的死亡，沒有比那更令人期待的事了。虛耗的時光將在等待中成為甜美的蜜滴，他們任其橫流。

　　櫻井不由得安心地微笑了。

 

　　「您睡著了嗎，兄さん？現在……雪飄到這裡來了……」

　　他摘掉了落在大野額髮上的花瓣。大野智悶悶咳嗽一聲，在櫻井翔如夢一般的聲音裡，作起白色的夢來了。

 

 

FIN

 

 


End file.
